Un año de responsabilidad
by Nevan17
Summary: AU- un nuevo curso comienza y la nueva delegada se va a tener que enfrentar a muchos problemas!el 1º? la corrupción de la directora!le quedara tiempo para el amor? naruhina y más! pésimo summary xo denle una oportunidad!
1. ¡¡Delegada por sorpresa!

Bueno, un día estaba aburrida en clase y se me ocurrió hacer este fic que trata sobre la serie Naruto pero situada en un universo alterno, osease un AU.

Será un naruhina porque ya tenía ganas de hacer uno y...tb pk me gusta mucho el naruhina ...enfin...habrá más parejas y eso...si queréis dejarme las vuestras no dudéis en decirme...

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto...

Y, sin más que decir aquí empieza!!

* * *

El sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana iluminando la habitación de una quinceañera a punto de cumplir los 16. La Habitación era bastante austera, no muy decorada, y parecía tener un ambiente más apropiado para la concentración que para otra cosa.

Sólo un elemento de la habitación rompía ese ambiente y le daba un toque de color al lugar. Ese elemento era un peluche grande que representaba a un zorrito rojo de 9 colas que, situado en una estantería, era lo primero que la chica podía ver nada más levantarse; momento que, muy pronto llegaría.

La chica disfrutaba pacíficamente de los pocos minutos de sueño que le quedaban. Sus cabellos azulados se desparramaban por toda la almohada y ella dormía hecha un ovillo.

El radio despertador no tuvo ninguna piedad con la durmiente y empezó a sonar a todo volumen con lo que parecía una especie de concierto punk.

La peliazulada despertó sobresaltada, a punto de darle un infarto. Sus ojos, blancos con un ligero toque violáceo, estaban desorbitados. Como todas las mañanas, cruzó la mirada con su peluche lo cual la calmó un poco. Apagó el despertador y volvió a programar la emisora habitual, un aburrido canal de noticias.

- Maldita sea;- murmuró la chica- ¡¡juro que ésta me la pagaras Hanabi!!

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana ilusionada admirando el soleado día otoñal. De repente, una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Baja ya a desayunar!! No querrás llegar tarde al primer día de clase.

- ¡¡Ya bajo Neji!!- gritó la peliazulada.

Como siempre, su primo Neji se había levantado muy temprano quién sabe por qué razón. Hinata fue a su baño propio y se duchó para ponerse luego el uniforme escolar.

Éste consistía en una falda tableada color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Hinata, además, se puso la chaqueta negra del uniforme para disimular un poco sus atributos. Se puso unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla y bajó corriendo a desayunar.

El desayuno ya había sido preparado y servido por la criada y, en el comedor ya se encontraban Hanabi (su hermana pequeña) y Neji vestido ya también para la escuela con pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra y su largo pelo castaño suelto.

- ¡¡Hanabi!! Como vuelvas a toquetear mi despertador juro que te...

- Hermanita- dijo la pequeña tranquilamente- no te hace mal levantarte con un poco de ritmo de vez en cuando.

- Hmph, no puedo contigo – dijo Hinata poniéndose a desayunar.

- Y yo no puedo con vosotras,- dijo Neji acabando su café y levantándose- date prisa Hinata.

La peliazulada acabó de desayunar y se lavó los dientes y se secó un poco su pelo largo y se alisó el flequillo.

Cogió su bandolera y, antes de irse, miró a su peluche y murmuró:

Este será el tercer año sin ti. Ojalá estés bien dondequiera que estés y que no te hayas olvidado de mí porque yo... yo no he podido olvidarte.

Salió de la gigantesca mansión Hyuga y se metió en el coche negro donde ya le esperaban Neji y Hanabi. El chófer arrancó rumbo a una de las más prestigiosas academias de Tokyo; la Academia de la Hoja.

Hinata iba a empezar el primer año de bachillerato y su primo Neji, un año mayor que ella, ya iba a empezar segundo de bachiller. Su hermana Hanabi iba a empezar ya la secundaria.

- Nee-chan, ¿cuándo dijo papá que iba a volver?- dijo la pequeña.

- Volverá a finales de semana; pero no te preocupes, llamará esta misma noche para saber qué tal nos ha ido -dijo Hinata.

Enseguida llegaron a la Academia y acompañaron a Hanabi en el edificio de secundaria situado enfrente del edificio "de los mayores" como decía enfadada Hanabi.

Llegaron a su edificio, los jardines estaban lleno estudiantes de secundaria y bachiller. Neji y Hinata se reunieron con los amigos del curso de éste, Lee y Tenten, para contarse todo lo que había pasado en verano.

Sonó una campana y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Hinata pudo encontrar en la suya a casi todos sus compañeros del año pasado: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura y Sasuke.

La verdad, era una clase pequeña ya que no todos eran capaces de aguantar el nivel de la escuela y sus elevados costes. Como pudo ver todo seguía igual: Ino y Sakura perseguían a Sasuke, Chouji y shikamaru seguían inseparables y Hinata se sentó junto a sus compañeros de siempre Kiba y Shino.

Tras media hora de retraso; apareció el tutor de siempre que había estado con ellos desde secundaria, Hatake Kakashi.

- ¡¡Sensei, llega tarde!!- gritó Sakura como siempre.

- Lo siento, se me cayeron las listas por la alcantarilla y tuve que recuperarlas en una arriesgada operación que...

- ¡¡MENTIRA!!- gritaron todos.

- Bueno; pasemos a cosas más serias- empezó a hablar Kakashi- como sabéis ahora empezáis el bachillerato, unos duros estudios en los que tendréis que elegir cuál será vuestro futuro. Tenéis muchas opciones: universidad, grados superiores, poneros ya a trabajar...

"Tengo que deciros que el curso será duro sobre todo paro los que queráis ir a la universidad. Deberéis cuidar mucho la media de vuestro expediente para poder hacer la carrera que queráis. Por tanto, no os durmáis en los laureles."

Kakashi fue repartiendo los horarios y las clases que nos correspondían mientras no dejaba de meter miedo a sus alumnos sobre los próximos trabajos y exámenes.

- Bien,- dijo cuando acabó de repartir- en este curso se hace indispensable tener un buen representante de clase así que el Consejo de la Academia ha decidido que sea...

Todos se agarraron a sus mesas esperando lo inevitable.

- Por su brillante expediente académico y responsabilidad...¡¡Hinata Hyuga!! Ella será vuestra nueva delegada.

- ¿Yo?- Hinata se puso colorada a más no poder al ver que todos la miraban- b-bueno intentaré dar lo mejor de mí.

- Bufff, menos mal que no me ha tocado a mí – dijo Shikamaru- habría sido demasiado problemático.

- Y como subdelegado, el elegido ha sido ¡¡Shikamaru Nara!!

Shikamaru se cayó de la silla.

- Bueno, a todos los demás espero veros con muchas ganas de empezar. Los delegados, por favor, quedaos conmigo un momento.

Todos se fueron yendo. Hinata y Shikamaru se quedaron con Kakashi aunque Shikamaru traía una flojera que no podía con ella.

- Bien; lo primero, Shikamaru estarás ahí en todo momento para ayudar a Hinata con sus obligaciones de delegada. Por lo demás sus obligaciones serán: presentar a nuevos alumnos, transmitir las quejas de éstos, responsabilizarse del progreso de la clase y ...¡¡organizar el viaje de fin de curso!!- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¿El viaje ya? Tsk, qué problemático -dijo Shikamaru.

- Supongo que no será problema el planearlo si contamos con parte del presupuesto de la Academia -dijo Hinata.

- Ehhh sí- dijo nervioso Kakashi- ...lo único es que hay un pequeño problema.

...

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Que la directora Tsunade se gastó todo el dinero del viaje de estudios en un cargamento de licores exóticos?? -gritó Hinata.

- Exacto; se las van a tener que apañar solitos para hacer un buen viaje.

- Qué problemático...

_- No puede ser...soy elegida como delegada y pasa esto...qué voy a hacer...y para colmo tengo que sacar buena media para que me acepten en esa universidad...Kami- sama dame una señal_-pensaba Hinata.

- A propósito Hinata, mañana vendrá un alumno nuevo y le tendrás que guiar por la academia así que pasate por Dirección a primera hora- le dijo Kakashi.

_- ¿Eso es una señal? ¿Más trabajo? Kami- sama eres cruel..._

- Hai, Kakashi- sensei – dijo Hinata.

- Bueno, ya podéis iros, ¡hasta mañana!

Hinata no podía creer su mala suerte; ella pensaba que ser delegada era una tontería, básicamente los delegados de secundaria no hacían nada y ahora se encontraba con esto. Mientras volvían a casa le contó a Neji todo aunque lo único que hizo su primo fue reírse y decirle que la única salida que le quedaba sería renunciar.

Renunciar. La verdad parecía la opción más sensata; Shikamaru se encargaría de todo y ella tendría más tiempo para estudiar y mantener su alto expediente. No lo dudó más, a la mañana siguiente iría a dirección a presentar su renuncia a Tsunade- sama.

Su padre llamó aquella noche tan frío y distante como siempre. No le comentó lo de su elección porque supuso que pensaría que lo había dfraudado con su renuncia.

...

Y así fue, Hinata se dirigía con paso resuelto a dirección. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta. Hinata tomó aire, ahí estaba Kakashi- sensei, Tsunade- sama y un chico vestido como un macarra. Todos se fijaron en ella y el chico empezó a volverse...

- ¡¡Tsunade- sama!! Vengo a...

El chico empezó a mirarla con sus ojos de color azul profundo en contraste con su pelo rubio. Hinata no pudo más que pensar en que quizá Kami- sama sí le había mandado una señal. Lo único que pudo hacer antes de desmayarse fue pensar:

_- No puede ser..._

_--_

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, creo que tengo que hacer alguna aclaración.

Si alguno no está familiarizado con el sistema educativo español les explico:

El bachillerato creo que se podría equivaler a la preparatoria; son 2 años de enseñanza que siguen a los 4 años anteriores en secundaria. Cuando haces el bachiller o bien haces el examen de selectividad para pasar a la universidad o vas a hacer un grado superior en formación profesional o te pones a trabajar o lo que tú quieras.

Bueno quizá la explicación haya sido muy tonta y no haya servido de nada así que si tenéis más dudas, comentarios, palabras de ánimo, etc... mandarme review.

Gracias x leer!!


	2. De nuevo en Tokyo

Hola a todos!! Siento haberme retrasado!!sé que a algunos os dije que oclgaría la conti el fin de semana pero estuve un pokito ocupada!!De nuevo, os pido disculpas.

Segundo de todo; quiero agradeceros todo el apoyo que he recibido!!la verdad me he sentido muy arropada y por ello quiero dedicaros a todos los que dejasteis reviews este capítulo:HopeBreaker (gracias x ser el primero o primera, me dio muxa ilusión tu review),**goalbest, Charmell Cullen, nookie, sayukira **y** Haruhi Uzuchiha**

De verdad, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y ahora vamos allá!!

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto -sensei.

Bueno, este capítulo narrará los primeros días del capitulo anterior pero desde la perspectiva de nuestro rubio favorito.

Espero que os guste

* * *

- Señores, señoras. En breves momentos vamos a aterrizar. Les rogamos que se abrochen sus cinturones y permanezcan sentados.

La voz de la azafata despertó a un joven rubio que abrió sus ojos azules con pesadez. Lentamente, se abrochó el cinturón y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla mientras duró el aterrizaje.

El avión acabó la maniobra y se detuvo finalmente. La misma voz de antes volvió a hablar.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Tokyo! La temperatura en el exterior es de 18º con un tiempo soleado. Disfruten del día y gracias por elegir Japan Airlines.

El chico salió del avión, recogió su equipaje y cogió un taxi dándole un papel con una dirección. Cuando llegó, subió a un pequeño apartamento y arrojó de cualquier manera sus cosas en la habitación. Ahora estaba solo.

Cogió la carta que su "amado" padrino le había dejado. Al parecer, el viejo verde había comenzado una gira mundial para presentar su novela y no podría cuidar de él en todo el año.

- Mejor para mí, al menos no tendré que aguantar en mucho tiempo las sesiones de "recopilación de información" -dijo para sí mismo.

Abrió la carta y se puso a leer:

"Mi querido Naruto:

Espero que hayas llegado bien a Tokyo y que el apartamento, aunque pequeño, sea de tu gusto. Te habría alquilado uno más grande pero sé lo desordenado y descuidado que eres y no querría que se incendiara el edificio."

- Vaya, y ahora el viejo se cree que soy pirómano.

"Por lo demás, he dejado pactado con una vieja amiga tu ingreso en la "Academia de la Hoja", una prestigiosa institución educativa. Aprovecha esta oportunidad y recuerda que debes estar ahí mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Tu uniforme está en el armario.

He dejado encargado que te envíen pronto tu cacharro para que calmes tu estrés.

Sin más que decirte, se despide tu amado y honorable padrino:

Jiraiya

P.D: Por el amor de Kami, no hagas ninguna locura ni te metas en líos, piensa en la tranquilidad de tu pobre padrino."

- Bueno, al menos el viejo cumplió -dijo Naruto y se tumbó en la cama.

Este era el tercer año bajo la custodia de Jiraiya. Eso era debido a que, un día de verano de hacía 3 años, había sufrido junto con sus padres un terrible accidente de tráfico.

En ese accidente, sus padres perdieron la vida y Naruto, aunque ileso, sufrió varias secuelas psicológicas: estuvo atormentado durante meses por terribles pesadillas y no recordaba nada anterior al accidente. Finalmente, los psicólogos lograron que dejara de tener esos sueños aunque siguió sin recordar nada.

Quedó en manos de su padrino Jiraiya, un afamado escritor de "libros para adultos" que se lo llevó de Tokyo, donde había vivido toda su vida, y lo llevó al lugar donde se había retirado a preparar su próxima novela.

Ese lugar era Malibú, en la California estadounidense, donde Naruto había pasaso horas con sus amigos en el mar y bajo el sol mientras su honorable padrino recopilaba "ideas" para su novela.

Finalmente, la novela de Jiraiya "Icha Icha Tactics: Welcome to paradise" tuvo tan gran éxito que se empezó a planificar la gira mundial de su autor.

Jiraiya no veía que naruto quisiera acompañarle y, además, quería asegurar su futuro dándole una buena educación.

Por tanto, decidió que Naruto volvería a Tokyo a estudiar donde sus padres habían elegido. Tuvo la suerte de que su amiga de la infancia, Tsunade, que se había licenciado en medicina por la Universidad de Tokyo; se había convertido en la directora del centro, nadie sabía cómo, por lo que Naruto fue aceptado fácilmente.

Eso es lo que pensaba Naruto, que sólo había entrado ahí por enchufe pero lo que él no podía recordar es que había estudiado allí durante toda su vida hasta el accidente.

Aparte, Jiraiya había hablado el tema con los psicólogos de Naruto y éstos habían pensado que su retorno a Tokyo podría hacer que Naruto recordara por fin todo y así seguir con su vida adelante.

Naruto miró un mapa que había por ahí y vio que la Academia estaba a media distancia de su casa por lo que podría ir andando pero, decidió que para hacer su entrada triunfal (y también para no equivocarse de sitio) sería mejor ir en taxi.

Salió a la calle y tomó su cena en un restaurante de comida rápida de los que solía ir en América. Luego de vagabundear un rato, volvió a su casa y estuvo viendo la televisión.

Cuando se cansó, se dispuso a relajarse mirando la luna y las estrellas durante un buen rato. Suspiró y se echó a dormir.

XxXxXxXxX

Al día siguiente, el sonido del despertador hizo mella en sus oídos. Al parecer ya estab programado ya que a él se le había olvidado ponerlo, debía ser cosa de Jiraiya y su gran confianza hacia su ahijado.

Naruto abrió el armario para ver su uniforme y, al verlo, pegó un salto para atrás.

- ¡¡Pero qué c)# es ésto!! Pero que se creen que son con este uniforme -dijo viendo el elegante traje.

Naruto decidió adaptar el traje a su estilo.

Se puso el pantalón y la camisa con unas zapatillas informales blancas y negras. La corbata se la puso en el cuello sin anudar y desabrochándose algún botón de la camisa. Por último, se puso una especie de levita larga negra con letras en japonés a la espalda. Se iba a poner una cinta negra en la frente pero pensó que ya era suficiente.

Salió de la casa sin desayunar ya que llegaba tarde y cogió un taxi que lo llevó a la entrada principal de la Academia. Cuando pensaba que todos le mirarían con atención quedó decepcionado; a su alrededor todo eran Mercedes trayendo a los alumnos.

Suspiró; al parecer ésa era una escuela de pijos. Entró en el edificio y empezó a perderse buscando el despacho de la directora. Súbitamente, un peligrís con mascarilla se le cruzó y le dijo con una voz apática:

- Tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se quedó blanco y tragó saliva:

- Soy yo, ¿y tú quién eres? - dijo señalándole con el dedo.

- Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, - dijo suspirando- por favor, acompáñame.

"_Al parecer, lo que dijo Jiraiya -sama es cierto, todavía no recuerda nada_"- pensó Kakashi.

Kakashi caminaba delante, guiando a Naruto que no hacía más que mirar enfurruñado las esculturas, cuadros y fotografía que adornaban los pasillos.

Kakashi se plantó deelante de un despacho y golpeó la puerta delicadamente.

- ¡¡Dios!! ¿¿Quién me molestará tan temprano?? ¡¡Con lo que me duele la cabeza!!- se oyó tras la puerta, Naruto y Kakashi retrocedieron asustados.

- Pero...Tsunade- sama, ¿no se acuerda? Hoy tenía que recibir al nuevo alumno- se oyó una tímida voz respondiéndole.

Tras un largo silencio se oyó:

- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo!

Se oyó un suspiro resignado y la amble secretaria de Tsunade abrio la puerta a Naruto y Kakashi. La chica iba vestida de negro y también llevaba su pelo corto y lacio de color negro.

La joven les pidió disculpas ya que, al parecer, la directora se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Naruto, al entrar en le despacho, intuyó otra posibilidad a juzgar por el olor a licor que impregnaba el despacho. Esa mujer llevaba una resaca encima que no podía con ella.

- Tsunade- sama, aquí le traigo a nuestro nuevo alumno, Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención a Tsunade de que Naruto no recordaba nada.

- Aaahh sí, gracias Kakashi. Bueno Naruto, ¿qué te parece la Academia?

- Bueno, la verdad...

- ¡¡Pues todavía no has visto nada!!- le ignoró Tsunade-, más adelante vendrá alguien que se ocupará de guiarte. Ya conoces a Kakashi- san ¿no? Él es el tutor de tu clase...Y ya conoces a Shizune, mi secretaria personal...

De repente, Tsunade pareció que volvía a ver la luz en el mundo y miró el atuendo de Naruto con curiosidad y luego le dijo con furia:

- Perdona, Naruto; ¿no te explicó tu padrino qué uniforme debías llevar? - dijo con voz agresiva.

- Ehh...pues...- empezó a balbucear Naruto rascándose la cabeza y esperando lo peor.

Hoy era el día de suerte del rubio, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente con una oportuna interrupción que frenó la condena a muerte del chico. Tsunade miró con más furia aún al intruso.

- Tsunade- sama, vengo a...

El sonido de esa dulce voz (aunque con un deje de histeria) hizo que Naruto se volviera hacia la puerta. Allí estaba una chica peliazulada que tenía sus ojos, ¿blancos?, clavados en él mientras estaba boquiabierta.

Súbitamente, la chica empezó a caer sin sentido al suelo. Gracias a sus reflejos, Naruto consiguió cogerla en brazos antes de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo.

- ¡¡ Lo que me faltaba!!- se le oyó decir a la estresada directora.

Bueno, hasta aquí duró el capítulo...igual el ritmo del fic va muy lento pero quería que este capi sirviera como una aclaración del pasado de Naruto que influirá mucho y mucho en la historia.

Bueno, ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa que queráis saber: dudas, comentarios...

Ah, y otra cosa, me gustaría que participarais en la historia así que quiero organizar una votación; como no sé como ponerla en el profile, mandadme si queréis vuestra opinión por review.

La pregunta es:

**¿ A dónde quieres que vayan los personajes de este fic de viaje de estudios?**

Os avisaré cuando se vaya a cerrar la votación y gracias por adelantado por vuestra colaboración!!

Gracias por leer!!

Nos vemos, espero que pronto!!


	3. Encuentros y desayunos

Hola a todos y gracias por leer!!

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario por aquí: la verdad me animan mucho a continuar y me alegra que esta historia os siga gustando...La verdad, soy una escritora novata y os portáis muy bien conmigo...así que gracias de nuevo...me inspiráis mucho!!

Además quiero agradecer específicamente a: **nookie **(gracias por ser el primero o primera, perdona por la confusión de género), **HopeBreaker **(perdón por la confusión de género sobre ti, me he empezado a leer el manga que mencionaste y..me gustó mucho!! gracias),**adrifernan19**,** Neko-Nika **(muchas gracias por tu mensaje, la verdad es que me emocionó mucho) y por lo demás ¡¡gracias a los que leéis este fic!!

Bueno, aver si os gusta este capi...a mi me gusto pero bueno...soy sólo la autora y mi opinión casi no cuenta...

Ah, y las votaciones continúan...podéis elegir cualquier lugar...ya sabéis, es una escuela un tanto pija y ya se sabe...bueno..¡comenzamos!

La situación en le despacho estaba como para inmortalizarla en un cuadro. Naruto sostenía a la desmayada Hinata y la apoyaba contra la pared; Tsunade, sujetándose la cabeza, parecía a punto de estallar y no hacía más que gritar subre sus muchas responsabilidades; Kakashi miraba a los 2 jóvenes con total indiferencia y; Shizune intentaba calmar a su jefa.

-Pero, ¿es que aquí no va ahacer nadie nada? ¡¡Esta chica se ha desmayado, para vuestra información!!- dijo Naruto.

"_Probablemente el olor a alcohol de la habitación le haya provocado una bajada de tensión, pobre chica_".

-¡¡Esto lo arreglo yo en un segundo!!- dijo Tsunade rebuscando en un cajón de su escritorio.

-No por nada, Tsunade- sama fue la primera de su promoción de medicina -dijo Shizune elogiando a su jefa.

-¡¡Aquí está!! - dijo Tsunade triunfante sacndo una botella- ¡¡GINEBRA DE IMPORTACIÓN!!

-¡¡Tsunade- sama!!- exclamó Shizune escandalizada.

A Naruto le empezó a dar un tic en un ojo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa loca? ¿Emborrachar a la chica? Kakashi simplemente suspiró.

Tsunade se acerco a la peliazul y abrió la botella acercándola a la nariz de Hinata. Súbitamente, ésta empezó a toser y despertó. No obstante, al sentirse observada por 4 pares de ojos, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Veis? ¡¡Siempre funciona!! ¡¡Viva yo!!- exclamó Tsunade y empezó a beber a morro de la botella.

-¿¿Tsunade- sama!!- su secretaria empezó a forcejear con ella para quitársela.

-Bueno, esto va para rato...-murmuró Kakashi.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Naruto ayudando a levantarse a Hinata.

-S-sí... no ha sido nada..mmm...gracias.

-Bueno, voy a presentaros. Ésta es Hinata Hyuga, la delegada de tu clase, ella se encargará de guiarte un poco por el centro- dijo Kakashi.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda Naruto- kun- dijo nerviosa.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás y empezó a señalar a Hinata poniéndola aún más roja.

-¡¡Eh!! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Mmm...estooo...yo ya te...

-Ejem -dijo Kakashi interrumpiéndola-, ella quiere decir que miró los informes y sabía que el alumno nuevo que llegaría hoy se llama Naruto Uzumaki. A propósito Hinata, tengo que comentarte un tema muy importante. Naruto, coge tus cosas, te esperamos fuera.

Kakashi salió con Hinata del despacho mientras Naruto recogía los papeles de su mochila, la cual habían usado tanto Tsunade como Shizune como arma.

-Verás Hinata, ya sabes que Naruto perdió su memoria.

-Sí...pero yo pensé que le hacia bien recordar que yo...

-No. Debes dejar que él recuerde todo solo o que reconstruya su vida a su elección. Fue una instrucción muy precisa de Jiraiya.

-Pero...¿por qué?

-Creo que es porque...si le forzamos a recordar...puede que sufra mucho y se abran viejas heridas en su mente...eso no sería bueno para él.

-Yo...yo no quiero que Naruto- kun Sufra- dijo Hinata triste.

-Entonces no le dirás nada del pasado. Esperaremos a que el entorno de la escuela haga revivir su memoria.

-De acuerdo, Kakashi- sensei.

En ese momento salió, con bastantes ganas de escapar de allí, Naruto con cara malhumorada. Kakashi se despidió de ellos y se fue leyendo un libro.

-Bueno, Naruto- kun, ¿qué te apetece ver primero?

-Ehh yo creo que primero deberías comer algo, te has desmayado y estabas muy pálida. Además...

Un sonoro gruñido salió del estomago de Naruto. Hinata trató de no reírse.

-Además...yo creo que también tengo un poco de hambre -dijo sonriendo.

Hinata se quedó mirando su sonrisa con los ojos brillantes. Era cierto que él había cambiado físicamente pero, tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa, no habían cambiado nada y...seguían provocando que ella se sintiera más feliz cuando los miraba.

-Eo...¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-Eh, ah...-dijo Hinata "despertando"- mm...pues vamos a la cafetería. Te puedo llevar a la de la Academia o a una que está fuera pero cerca.

-¿Cuál me recomiendas?

-Sinceramente, no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo la cafetería de la Academia, así que vamos fuera. Así también me despejaré.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del centro y Hinata le enseñó el camino al lugar, que pasaba por unos hermosos jardines, llenos de árboles que, al ser otoño, mostraban un color rojo muy especial.

La cafetería "Yasumi" estaba situada al inicio de un barrio bastante comercial cercano a la Academia. Sus propietarios: un señor bastante mayor llamado Teuchi y su hija Ayame, habían abierto el local hacia un año pero sus excelentes comidas y sus bajos precios habían hecho el lugar bastante popular entre los estudiantes.

El local no era muy luminoso pero tenía un ambiente muy acogedor que lo hacía ideal para desconectar de las exigencias y problemas de la Academia.

Naruto y Hinata entraron al local que, al ser horario de clase, estaba vacío. Tras saludar alegremente a Teuchi y Ayame; Hinata guió a Naruto a una mesa situada en una esquina y al lado de una chimenea que se encontraba apagada.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi mesa favorita del local -le dijo Hinata a Naruto.

-Sí, y siempre se la reservamos a nuestra clienta más guapa -dijo Teuchi acercándose a tomarles nota,Hinata enrojeció-, bueno ¿qué quieres tomar Hinata?

-Eh...pues ponme un café con leche y un croissant.

-No hemos desayunado hoy ¿no?, y ¿qué le pongo a tu noviecito? Es broma, Hinata- Hinata se puso muy muy roja, menos mal que Naruto le dirigía toda su atención.

-Eh, Naruto -kun, si me disculpas voy a ir al baño -dijo Hinata como pudo.

-Claro, claro Hinata- le contestó Naruto, mientras le preguntaba a Teuchi si tal vez habría algo más contundente para comer.

Hinata se encerró en le baño y se apoyó contra la puerta. No sabía qué le estaba pasando. Una cosa era que estuviera muy contenta por el retorno de su amigo de la infancia pero...¿por qué se le aceleraba el corazón?, ¿por qué se le trababan las palabras en su boca?

Hinata, durante su infancia había sido la compañera inseparable del rubio y, al llegar a la pre- adolescencia había empezado a sentir cierta atracción por él. Un enamoramiento infantil, se había dicho tras llorar varias semanas tras la partida de Naruto por el accidente.

Entonces, ¿qué le estaba pasando ahora?

-Hinata, tranquilízate- se dijo a sí misma-,para él ahora eres su delegada y...una simple desconocida. Ayúdale en lo que puedas y podrás recuperar a tu amigo.

Salió del baño, bastante más serena. Teuchi ya les había servido y traía a Naruto la segunda ración de lo que había pedido antes, ya que ya había un cuenco vacío en la mesa.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Qué buen cliente me has traído!! Si sigue así, me va a pagar la jubilación.

Hinata miró lo que le traían a Naruto; era...¿RAMEN? Recordaba que Teuchi le había dicho una vez que, antes de abrir "Yasumi" había regentado un puestecillo de ramen llamado Ichiraku. Pero, no mucha gente, al ver la carta, optaba por el ramen a la hora de elegir. Hinata veía bastante feliz a Teuchi por la elección de su cliente.

-¿Te gusta el ramen Naruto- kun? ¿Lo habías probado antes? -le preguntó Hinata.

-Nunca había probado nada tan bueno, te juro que si lo hubiera conocido antes, no habría comido otra cosa en mi vida- le dijo Naruto antes de atacar el segundo cuenco.

Hinata se rió con ganas mientras tomaba su desayuno y Naruto le contaba las bondades del ramen que Teuchi le había explicado. Tras otro cuenco más de ramen, Hinata decidió que ya era suficiente y arrastró fuera a Naruto.

-Venga, Naruto- kun, ya va siendo hora de que te presente al resto de la clase.

-Noooo, nooo ¡no quiero ir a clase! ¡¡nooo!!- dijo casi llorando.

Hinata suspiró y ambos volvieron a la Academia. Llegaron a la puerta de la clase y, Naruto, de repente, le agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Cómo son?

-¿Eh?

-Los de clase, ¿son buena gente?

-Claro que sí, Naruto -kun, somos pocos pero tenemos un buen ambiente. Además...no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

-Gracias Hinata.

Hinata abrió la puerta y entró. Naruto se dispuso a seguirla cuando, de repente, una voz fría y altiva dijo:

-Al fin se digna en aparecer nuestra "responsable" delegada.

Naruto tembló: no sabía si por furia o por temor. ¿Ésa era la clase con tan buen ambiente? ¿Así trataban a una persona tan amable como Hinata? Fuera quien fuera esa persona, se las iba a ver con Naruto Uzumaki.

Eh...bueno creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, espero que os haya gustado y os anime a continuar leyendo.

Por mi parte, espero colgar pronto la continuación y recordad que hay una encuesta por ahí flotando. La pregunta es:

**¿ A dónde quieres que vayan los personajes de este fic de viaje de estudios?**

Vuestras respuestas, por favor, mandadlas en review. Y ya sabéis para cualquier duda, comentario...lo que sea le dáis al botón de go y os responderé o lo tendré en cuenta.

Gracias!!


	4. Una entrada¿triunfal?

Hola de nuevo a todos!!

Lo primero, quiero agradeceros el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos vosotros...la verdad, sin lectores como vosotros no me inspiraría tanto!!

Por tanto quiero agradecer especialmente a: **adrifernan19 **(tuya fue la primera review del capi y te lo agradezco mucho), **HopeBreaker **(creo que este capi te gustará bastante, al menos el principio), **Baldur Prime **(jejeje es muy bueno el destino...podría hacer una idea para un fic exclusivamente con eso...), **harryPeru **(gracias...no se si será increible pero hasta a mí me gusta mi propio fic jejej), **nookie **(sorry, no fuiste el primero xo...otra vez será, gracias por tu review), **Neko-Nika** (gracias x tu apoyo, tus review siempre me hacen muy feliz!!), **Jr. **(gracias por tu review intentaré que sean más largos los capis...eso si ya te mandare luego la factura del fisioterapeuta para mis pobres manos!!jejej)y **Haruhi Uzuchiha **(gracias, me emociona muxo que una autora a la que admiro le encante mi trabajo!!)

Por lo demás, gracias a todos los que léeis y que haceis que se me eleve el ánimo al ver el contador de visitas ese, el Traffic reader.

Y eso, que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen...son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Si algún día voy a Japón iré a su casa a darle las gracias por su magnífica historia (aunque como acabe en narusaku...le dejaré una bomba en el portal mujajaja).

Comencemos!!

--

Hinata, tras haber pasado unas horas de total felicidad junto a su añorado rubio, tuvo que volver a la dura realidad tras el "cálido" recibimiento que había recibido.

Toda la clase estaba pendiente de la reacción de Hinata, la cual se armó de valor y empezó a decir:

-Yo-yo no iba a venir tarde. Es sólo que...tenía que guiar a nuestro nuevo compañero...

-¡¡Naruto Uzumaki!! Y vengo aquí a poner las cosas en su sitio!! ¡¡Ya podéis saludar a vuestro nuevo jefe!!

Hinata se quedó mirando a Naruto con un tic en el ojo. Mientras tanto, toda la clase estaba en estado de shock procesando lo que había dicho el rubio, todos salvo un chico:

-Vaya, así que tenemos un nuevo payaso en la clase -dijo la voz fría que había escuchado antes Naruto.

-¡¡Eso!! Dale su merecido Sasuke- kun -dijo una chica rubia histéricamente.

Naruto no contestó; se acercó a la pizarra y le tiró una tiza al tal Sasuke, la cual esquivó sin dificultad. Lo que no pudo esquivar fue el borrador que el rubio le había lanzado centésimas de segundo después.

El borrador, lanzado con certera puntería, acertó en la cara del chico de pelo negro dejándola blanca, así como parte de su pelo. Naruto le señaló y le dijo:

-¿Quién es el payaso ahora? ¿Eh?

El moreno se levantó echando chispas por los ojos y se acercó a Naruto amenazadoramente.

-¿Ahora quieres pelea, "Sasuke- kun"?- se mofó Naruto.

-Tsk, qué problemático- sonó por la clase.

Cuando iba a pasar lo inevitable, Hinata se plantó entre los 2 y separándolos dijo:

-¡¡Ya basta!! Vuelve a tu sitio, Sasuke-san, por favor.

Sasuke se tranquilizó y volvió a su sitio.

-Tarde o temprano volveremos a encontrarnos Uzumaki y te daré lo que te mereces. Y entonces no estará tu amiguita para protegerte.

-Maldito hijo de...-dijo Naruto.

-¡¡Naruto, ya basta!! -dijo Hinata sin mirarlo a la cara.

Naruto se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba temblando, tal vez de furia contra él. Maldición, él solo había querido ayudarla y ahora estaba enfadada por su culpa.

Un chico con coleta y cara de flojo se acercó hacia ellos.

-Hola Uzumaki, vaya entrada más problemática, ¿eh? Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, bienvenido a esta clase.

Luego alejó un poco a Hinata y le dijo:

-Tranquila, ya sabes lo problemático que es Uchiha. Kakashi -sensei ya vino antes a decirnos donde estabas y que iba a venir un chico nuevo.

-¿Tú sabías que era él?

-Sí...Kakashi- sensei me lo dijo y también me dijo lo de sus problemas de memoria...qué problemático.

Shikamaru era la otra persona de la clase que sí que había conocido a Naruto; el resto de los compañeros eran de otras clases o habían ido ingresando más tarde a la Academia.

Shikamaru había sido el compañero de travesuras del rubio y cuándo éste se marchó Shikamaru cambió. Perdió el interés por las cosas y se volvió un vago, aunque pudo llenar el vacío de la marcha de Naruto con la llegada de un nuevo compañero, Chouji Akimichi.

Shikamaru volvió a su sitio cansinamente y Naruto se acercó a Hinata casi con miedo.

-Hinata, ¿estás enfadada conmigo? Yo no lo hice queriendo, en serio...-dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-No importa Naruto -suspiró Hinata-, lo único es que no me esperaba esto tampoco por su parte.

Hinata dijo esto último por Sasuke, que estaba siendo limpiado de los restos del borrador por dos chicas, aunque no dejaba de mirar con rencor a Naruto.

-Pero, ¿quién se cree que es?

-Bueno, él es Sasuke Uchiha, el ídolo de la clase. Llegó hace un año a la Academia y enseguida se convirtió en el número 1 de las chicas. Pero, aunque él las desprecie, ellas siguen adorándole.

-Hmmm, ya se le bajarán los humos...

Hinata se fue encaminando a la parte de atrás de la clase, donde se encontraban sus compañeros Kiba y Shino, seguida por Naruto.

-Naruto- kun, éstos son Kiba Inuzuka -señalando a un chico con marcas rojas en la cara- y Shino Aburame -señalando a otro con gafas de sol-. Espero que os llevéis bien.

Kiba le saludó con recelo y Shino sólo le dedicó un cabeceo. A Naruto le parecieron muy raros.

-Hinata, te has perdido la clase de presentación de Kakashi -sensei. Toma, las hojas que nos ha dado- le dijo Shino.

-Sí, nos ha encargado leer un montón de libros -añadió Kiba.

-Gracias Shino- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Hinata -le dijo Naruto-, ¿dónde me puedo sentar?

-Ah, Naruto- kun, te puedes sentar donde quieras, no te preocupes por eso.

-Ehm...pero...Hinata...yo no sé nada de aquí...y me preguntaba si...podría sentarme contigo- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Y qué mas? -saltó Kiba- ella siempre se ha sentado conmigo desde los últimos 2 años.

-Pero...Naruto-kun igual me necesita...no está acostumbrado a este lugar...

-Sí...Hinata...por favor -dijo cogiéndole de las manos, Hinata enrojeció.

-Kiba, tu puedes ponerte con Shino, yo estaré a tu lado, sólo que está el pasillo en medio -dijo Hinata.

-¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Te lo agradeceré toda mi vida!- dijo feliz Naruto- ¿dónde nos ponemos?

-Eh...en segunda fila en el centro, en la mesa de la derecha, si no te molesta.

-¡Qué va a molestarme!

Ambos fueron a dejar sus cosas a sus asientos. La distribución de la clase se basaba en 2 filas de 3 mesas cada una. En cada mesa se sentaban 2 personas.

Mirando a la pizarra y de izquierda a derecha se sentaban:

En la primera fila a la izquierda, la mesa estaba vacía por razones desconocidas. La del centro estaba ocupada por Shikamaru y Chouji. A la derecha, se sentaba Sasuke solo ya que no aguantaba a nadie más.

En la segunda fila a la izquierda se sentaban Shino y Kiba. En el centro, Hinata y Naruto. A la derecha se sentaban Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka para poder observar mejor a su ídolo.

Cuando Naruto hubo acabado de instalarse, una súbita presencia hizo que se volviera. Era una chica con el pelo largo color ¿rosa? y ojos verdes claros. Lucía una sonrisa amistosa y Naruto le sonrió a su vez.

De repente, la sonrisa de la chica se torció y le pegó a Naruto una bofetada que sonó por toda la clase.

-¡¡Sakura!!- gritó Hinata.

-Vuelve a molestar a Sasuke-kun y te parto la cara...¡¡estúpido!!

La tal Sakura volvió junto a su amiga rubia de nombre Ino para seguir adorando a Sasuke.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto que se sujetaba la mejilla golpeada con cara de dolor y seguía mirando a la pelirrosada.

-Naruto- kun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah...sí, tranquila, no te preocupes -le sonrió-.

-Lo siento tanto...Siento que lo estés pasando tan mal este día...

-No ha sido tan malo...Te he conocido a ti -Hinata se puso como un tomate- y...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer a dar clase. Hinata volvió a su sitio y le explicó a Naruto que ella era Kurenai- sensei, la profesora de matemáticas.

Mientras Hinata estaba atenta a lo que decía la maestra, le pareció escuchar a su rubio compañero algo así como:

"_Sakura..._"

--

No me matéis!!Soy demasiado joven para morir...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que el final es controvertido y suscitará gran polémica pero...¡¡es necesario!!

Por lo demás, espero vuestras reviews con ilusión...y un poco de miedo...jeje pero sentíos libres para dejar críticas, ideas, comentarios, dudas...

Ah! y la votación sigue abierta, ya sabéis:

**¿ A dónde quieres que vayan los personajes de este fic de viaje de estudios?**

Gracias por leer!!

Un saludo!!


	5. Hojas que caen

Ehhh...¡¡Hola de nuevo!! ¿Qué tal va todo?? Yo sin más, he decidido molestar a mis torturados lectores (debido a mi estilo de escritura y mi tardanza por actualizar) con otro nuevo capítulo de esta espeluznante historia.

Em...es broma, es broma, espero no torturaros, al menos no mucho. Y además sois vosotros los que hacéis posible esta historia con vuestros mensajes de apoyo. Por eso, desde aquí quiero agradeceros a todos todas vuestras palabras de ánimo. ¡¡Esta historia va por vosotros!!

Además ni que decir tiene que sois lectores comprensivos y pacientes. Esta semana sólo he recibido 3 cartas bomba, un envenenamiento en la comida china, y una visita de un señor muy majo que parecía vender navajas de Albacete...qué bien!!

Bueno, quiero agradecer especialmente a : **Neko-Nika** (te tocó ser la primera, enhorabuena y gracias!! y espero no hacerte sufrir mucho!!), **harryperu **(era muy buena tu idea, ya se que el tortazo fue fuerte pero...si no hay violencia la gente pierde el interés en el fic..jeje es broma), **nookie **(a mi la casa de Kishimoto me keda tb lejos...aver si hacen un buen vuelo low-cost y nos apuntamos todos!!gracias y espero que te guste el capi), **HopeBreaker **(gracias x el review y me alegro que te gustara el otro, espero que te guste también éste aunque no sal mucho tu "amigo"), **adrifernan19 **(gracias por el review...si te da algo en algún momento te mandaré bombones...es mi responsabilidad!!), **Haruhi Uzuchiha** (gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!!me halaga mucho!!estaré pendiente de si me dejas comentario en tus fics, si no...ya sabes..matones a sueldo!!jajaja es broma, mi inner aun no ha tomado control de mis actos) y ya estáaa muchas gracias a todos.

Y también quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasan por aquí y leen el fic, ¡¡gracias y animaos a dejar review, no respondo con virus informáticos jajaja!!

Enfin, espero que me de tiempo a colgar el capi antes de irme de juerga, una tiene que encontrar la inspiración donde sea!! Además que me lo merezco!!

Y ya vale de tanto comentar!!comencemos con lo que nos importa!!

--

Las clases pasaron rápidamente para un rubio que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Mientras, su eficiente compañera de mesa intentaba en vano seguir las clases pero, la presencia de su compañero la ponía nerviosa de una extraña manera.

Al acabar la clase de matemáticas, Kurenai- sensei llamó a Hinata y la animó a entrar en el equipo que competiría en los intercolegiales de Tokyo. También se lo propuso a Shino, que aceptó en silencio. Hinata también aceptó, agradecida por aquella muestra de confianza.

Después de la clase de matemáticas y otra más de historia, impartida por el anciano ex-director Sarutobi, sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de clases. Naruto estaba exultante de alegría pero, le duró poco ya que entró Kakashi -sensei corriendo y los paró a ambos.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! Mañana hay hora de tutoría así que toma...éstos son los avisos y anuncios que debes hacer- dijo dándole un taco de papeles.

-Supongo que entre todos los avisos estará el problema de fin de curso...-dijo la peliazulada.

-Em...sí, pero estoy seguro de que tú tratarás mejor el tema que yo...

-_Será gracioso el tipo éste. Vaya maneras de escaquearse _-pensó Hinata.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? ¡Que me quiero ir ya! -dijo molesto Naruto.

-Ah sí, Naruto...Verás en esta institución se valoran mucho las actividades extraescolares de los alumnos. Así que Hinata te irá enseñando los distintos clubes que hay, durante esta tarde. No tenías nada planeado, ¿no, Hinata?

-Mmm...no...no es ningún problema.

-En fin...si no hay más remedio...-dijo el rubio.

-¡¡Espléndido!! -dijo Kakashi feliz y se largó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Ese silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido del estómago de Naruto. Hinata le miró extrañada.

-Emmm...verás...es que me he pasado la última clase pensando en que de camino a casa me llevaría 4 raciones de ramen para comer y...

Hinata se rió un poco y le propuso a Naruto, ya que hacía un día soleado, llevarse la comida de Teuchi a los jardines de la Academia.

-¡¡Síiiii...!!-dijo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Tras conseguir la comida para llevar: Naruto pidió 5 raciones de ramen de diversos tipos y Hinata pidió unas bolas de arroz; Hinata llevó a Naruto por los jardines.

Al final llegaron a una especie de claro que daba a una parte del lago que había en los terrenos de la Academia. A sus orillas había un gran sauce cuyas largas ramas rozaban el agua. El lugar estaba flanqueado por varias hayas que, al ser otoño, tenían ya su copa llena de hojas rojas y amarillas que también alfombraban el suelo.

-Vaya...Hinata, ¡este sitio es genial!, está un poco apartado pero es increíble...

-Me alegra que te guste, Naruto-kun...este es mi lugar favorito y secreto de los jardines. Te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie, por favor...

-Tranquila...no me gustaría que este sitio fuera invadido...

-Gracias, Naruto -kun...

-Y ahora...¡a disfrutar de la comida! ¡¡Ittadakimasu!!

-¡¡Ittadakimasu!!- dijo Hinata feliz.

Ambos disfrutaron de la comida animadamente. Cuando acabaron, y tras limpiar todo, Naruto se recostó bajo un árbol y Hinata se sentó a su lado.

-¿A qué hora tendremos que ir a ver los clubes? -preguntó el rubio.

-No empiezan sus actividades hasta las 4 de la tarde, así que todavía hay tiempo...

-¡¡Genial!! -dijo Naruto y se puso más cómodo.

A su lado, Hinata sacó los papeles que le había dado Kakashi de su bandolera. Al ver los "pocos" e "insignificantes" asuntos que Kakashi le había delegado, no pudo menos que soltar un suspiro de impotencia. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y dijo:

-Ser delegada debe ser un fastidio total, ¿no?

-Mmm...no todo...es solamente que este año tenemos un problema bastante grave.

-¿No seré yo?

Hinata sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo vas a ser tú, Naruto- kun? Ni que fueras un delincuente...

-No te he dicho que no lo fuera...Hinata -dijo Naruto con voz misteriosa.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla divertido.

-¡Has caído! Jajaja...¡¡Hinata eres muy inocente!! Venga, ¿cuál es el problema tan grave?

-No quiero agobiarte con eso...

-Si mañana lo vas a tener que decir, ¿qué te importa contármelo a mí antes? Te hará bien...

-Está bien...

Hinata le contó a grandes rasgos el problema de la falta de presupuesto del viaje de fin de curso. También le dijo que no tenía muchas ideas para conseguir el dinero que les haría falta. Naruto se mostró escandalizado ante la corrupción (y problemas de alcoholismo) de la directora.

-Bueno, es fácil de arreglar...¿esto no es un colegio de niños pijos? Que cada padre ponga una parte del dinero...

-No podemos hacer eso...sí nuestros padres hacen alguna aportación, ¿¿el viaje se suspende!! Ha sido una nueva orden de la directora...se supone que debemos madurar y luchar por nuestros objetivos...

-¡¡Vaya!! No creo que nuestros compañeros se lo tomen muy bien...-murmuró Naruto.

-Ya lo sé...se me van a echar todos encima...-dijo Hinata preocupada.

-Tranquila, yo estaré ahí para defenderte -Hinata se sonrojó-. Ya pensaremos algo, ¡¡ahora hay que descansar!!

Naruto se acomodó más debajo del árbol...Hinata se perdió en la belleza del paisaje mirando cómo caían las hojas rojas sobre ellos y sobre el agua. Tan abstraída estaba que no notó un poco de peso en su regazo.

Volvió a mirar sin mucho interés los papeles de Kakashi hasta que leyó algo que le interesó.

-Vaya...¿sabes Naruto-kun? Este año tendremos intercambio con la Academia de la Arena...¿Naruto- kun?

El chico estaba profundamente dormido; el problema era que había apoyado la cabeza en el regazo de Hinata y, por la car de serenidad que llevaba, Hinata decidió no despertarle. No obstante, se puso roja como un tomate...

Las hojas caían silenciosamente entre ellos y Hinata se permitió acariciar aquel pelo rubio que tanto había echado de menos...Tal vez había recordado algo...ya que, cuando eran pequeños e iban a primaria...muchas veces el chico se quedaba dormido de esa misma forma...

Era absolutamente perfecto el momento...Hinata no quería que acabara nunca. Desafortunadamente el reloj no tuvo piedad y sobre las 4 de la tarde, Hinata despertó a Naruto suavemente.

-Naruto-kun, despierta...nos tenemos que ir...

-Sólo un poquito más...-decía el rubio abrazándose a Hinata, ésta estaba a punto de desmayarse-.

Al final, una hoja cayó sobre la nariz de Naruto, éste estornudó ruidosamente y se levantó de golpe. Al ver donde había dormido, se puso nervioso:

-P-perdona Hinata...es que cuando duermo...no se que me pasa-dijo jugando nerviosamente con los dedos.

-T-tranquilo Naruto- kun...no pasa nada-dijo una Hinata aún más nerviosa.

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio de la Academia.

-Bueno, Naruto- kun, hay clubes de arte, música, lectura, cocina, deportes...¿qué te gustaría hacer?

-¿Yo? Deportes...¡¡sin dudar!!

-Bueno, entonces iremos al polideportivo -contestó Hinata.

-_Todos los hombres son iguales, dónde esté el deporte que se quite lo demás_ -pensó Hinata.

-A propósito Hinata, ¿tú estás en algún club?- preguntó el rubio.

-Eh...bueno...no es exactamente un club...

-¿¿Qué es?? ¿¿Qué es??- preguntó Naruto ya hiperactivo.

-Em...bueno...estoy en el coro de la Academia...

-¿Cantas? ¡¡Seguro que lo haces muy bien Hinata!!

-No soy muy buena...lo bueno del coro es que se camufla mi voz...-dijo nerviosa.

-Tonterías -dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, ya llegamos: puedes elegir entre natación, tenis, fútbol, beísbol, baloncesto...

-No sé Hinata, no sé muy bien en lo que soy bueno...¿te parece si le echamos un vistazo a todo?

-Mmm no...¡¡no me importa nada!!- dijo feliz.

--

Hasta aquí llegó...en el próximo capítulo veremos a qué club estaría dispuesto a apuntarse Naruto...

A propósito, necesito vuestra ayuda o participación otra vez...ya sé que soy pesada un buen rato pero me gustaría que me dijerais a que club debería pertenecer Naruto entre los deportes que he mencionado o algún otro que sea **normal** en un instituto...(no me vale el equipo de formula 1 de la Academia)

Los deportes son: **natación, tenis, fútbol, beísbol, baloncesto... **y otros por el estilo...Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Por lo demás...creo que me salió un poco de naruhina bastante tierno (casi lloro, era tan bonito...) espero que me vaya saliendo más y mejor. Así que eso...no me mandéis a los asesinos...Nevan es una buena chica!!

Puedo adelantaros que en el próximo capi...aparecerá un personaje querido por todos y cómo me dais tanto apoyo digo que...además será el profesor de Educación Física (vamos el profe de gimnasia). Supongo que adivinaréis enseguida quién es...

También he de decir que la encuesta otra todavía sigue...ya sabéis:

**¿ A dónde quieres que vayan los personajes de este fic de viaje de estudios?**

Espero vuestras respuestas, reviews, ideas, críticas, dinero...no dinero no!! Y ya sabéis que aquí estoy esperando que os haga felices lo que escribo!!

Muchas gracias y, nos leemos!!


	6. ¿Agua o hierba?

Aquí vengo otra vez a molestar al mundo!!!Que no, que quede claro que,si continuo es gracias a vuestro apoyo; sin él ya hubiera quitado el fic y probablemente me habría tirado por un puente...En fin la vida es así y aunque no sea una suicida en potencia si soy una escritora agradecida por lo que:

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por aguantar mis estúpidas encuestas.

Desearía agradecer especialmente a: **harryperu **(muchas gracias...te tocó ser el primero esta vez!!jajaj, en cuanto al deporte la audiencia lo ha decidido...y lo diré ahora), **adrifernan19, Haruhi Uzuchiha **(estate atenta a los comments del final que te tengo que hacer un favor!!!), **Neko-Nika, HopeBreaker, Gabe Logan **(gracias por apuntarte a este fic...yo, la verdad me considero fan de los tuyos, sobre todo Loca Academia de Ninjas...es lo mejor!!), **nookie **(gracias y...empiezo a pensar que o yo soy muy obvia o teneis mucha conexión conmigo...me acertáis todo!!!), **Baldur Prime **(gracias!!pero ya deja el tema de san andreas!!! en cuanto pille inspiración haré un fic ambientado allí, por supuesto naruhina).

Y ya está..si a algunos no os he puesto comentario no es porque os odie o algo así (más bien al contrario) pero empecé a pensar que cada vez más mis agradecimientos ocupaban más espacio por lo que...espero que no os enfadéis conmigo y todos mis agradecimientos han ido a parar a las Review Reply!!así que no me matéis..

Enfin...las votaciones quedaron: natación: 3votos;deportes de contacto ejem judo karate y tal: 3 votos; fútbol: 2 votos; baloncesto, polo, equitación y así: 1 voto cada uno.

Bueno, hubo empate, así que el voto preeminente de la autora tendrá que actuar...y mi voto va...ya que soy una pervertida (ejem como Haruhi y Neko)... va para ¡¡natación!! Espero que no os ofenda a los que votasteis otra cosa...si quereis mandar cartas bomba lo veré normal...sniff sniff.

Pero, las pervertidas hemos ganado y por ello nos podremos imaginar a Naruto mojadito y con un bañador puesto...pobre Hinata, ¡¡la que le espera!!.

Una recomendación...las noches de borrachera no son buenas para inspirarte...luego sueñas...sueñas unas cosas muy muy raras XO.

Empezamos ya!!!!!!!!!!

--------

El polideportivo de la Academia constaba de las más modernas instalaciones posibles. Claro que, también se exigía el máximo a todos los que competían en sus equipos. Por ello, las pruebas de admisión que se producían eran bastante duras y buscaban el máximo potencial de los alumnos.

Entre las instalaciones cabía destacar: las pistas de tenis, los campos de baloncesto (tanto al aire libre como en el exterior), un campo de beísbol y un mini estadio de fútbol, el deporte estrella de la Academia.

Por el interior, lo más espectacular era la enorme piscina climatizada, con trampolín y todo, que solían utilizarla además otros institutos de Tokyo y para celebrar competiciones interescolares.

La pareja llegó a la zona de la piscina antes de encaminarse a las instalaciones del exterior. Naruto estaba asombrado al ver las gradas y las dimensiones de la piscina.

-¡Guau!¡Esto es impresionante!

-Todo esto lo emplea el club de natación. Se sienten bastante orgullosos de su recinto aunque no han cosechado muchos éxitos a lo largo de su trayectoria.

-¡Me gusta! De hecho, me encanta nadar, por eso en Malibú...

Una súbita presencia hizo que Naruto se tragara sus palabras. Un hombre con bermudas verdes y sandalias hizo una ruidosa aparición y se acercó a ellos:

-¡¡Hinata!!¿No me digas que vas a hacer arder el fuego de tu juventud apuntándote a un club?

-No...ya sabe que yo soy...un poco torpe...He traído al nuevo alumno, Naruto Uzumaki, para que vea qué club le interesa más.

-¡¡Hola chico!! Veo que el fuego de tu juventud brilla intensamente en ti. Soy Maito Gai, director de los clubes deportivos y profesor de Educación Física -dijo haciendo su pose guay.

-Ahh...encantado-dijo Naruto asustado.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí en la piscina? Tu chispa debe arder con un deporte más intenso...Ven acompáñame -dijo amarrándole del brazo.

-Espere...yo...-dijo Naruto con impotencia.

De repente, una voz seria se escuchó detrás de Gai. Ëste pegó un respingo.

-De modo que pretendes llevarte a los que se interesan por mi club, ¿eh?

Un hombre de apariencia seria vestido con ropa de deporte..aunque esa vestimenta desentonaba al llevarla con una bufanda blanca con manchas negras...se acercó a los dos y con voz amenazante dijo:

-Deja al chico que se interese por nuestro club. Más tarde podrás llevarle a donde demonios quieras.

El hombre le tendió la mano a Naruto:

-Mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi, y soy el entrenador del club de natación. Me pareció ver que te interesaba el club pero, he de avisarte que voy a poner el listón muy alto para subir el nivel de este club. Las pruebas son mañana a partir de las 6 de la tarde. Ven preparado.

El hombre dio media vuelta dejando a Naruto sin palabras, circunstancia que aprovechó Gai para arrastrarlo fuera de allí. Hinata corrió tras ellos.

-Ya verás, Naruto, cómo la natación no sirve de nada ante la competitividad, intensidad y logros del deporte rey de la Academia -dijo mostrándole el campo de fútbol donde ya se estaban entrenando algunos chicos.

-¡¡¡Gai -sensei!!!-corrió un chico hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡Leeeee!!!- corrió a su vez Gai.

-Hemos empezado la nueva temporada de entrenamiento con una llama renovada. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado -dijo el choco de antes, al que Naruto enseguida calificó de cejotas.

-¡¡Calla Lee!!-dándole una colleja-. He traído a un flamígero refuerzo para nuestras filas. Esta temporada seremos imbatibles. Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¡¡Síiii!! Puedo ver su aura llameante quemando hasta el mismo césped. Ven por aquí Naruto. Mi nombre es Rock Lee y soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, yo juego como medio centro. Verás nuestro equipo ha ganado casi todos los trofeos desde el último año, justo cuando se incorporó nuestro último refuerzo...

Naruto miraba hacia atrás poniendo cara triste para que Hinata fuera a salvarlo.

-Por eso, este club acogerá con los brazos abiertos a cualquier nuevo refuerzo... Contigo podríamos llegar a ganar todos los trofeos... Mira aquí está nuestro jugador estrella, el último refuerzo del que te hablé, es nuestro delantero centro...

A Naruto pareció caerle un balde de agua helada y enseguida empezó a mirar con furia al delantero centro. La reacción de Sasuke Uchiha tampoco se hizo esperar ya que le dedicó una mirada de supremo desprecio.

Naruto ya pensaba que ni loco se iba a meter a ese club cuando un alboroto empezó a surgir entre las gradas del campo. Al parecer, un grupo de chicas, entre las que se encontraban Sakura e Ino, estaban practicando una especie de coreografía. Naruto se quedó un rato embobado.

-Naruto-kun...-dijo Hinata que se había acercado a él-¿te gusta el club de fútbol?

-Lo que más me gusta es eso...-Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Bueno...son el grupo de animadoras...apoyan al club de fútbol porque es el que mas éxito cosecha y...por Sasuke Uchiha -dijo amargamente.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, ¿te animas a apuntarte al club?-dijo Lee.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar?-dijo Naruto como atontado.

-Bueno...tendrías que hacer una prueba de admisión que será mañana a las 4 y media de la tarde. Habrá bastante competencia así que ¡¡haz arder tu fuego!!-dijo Lee poniendo la postura guay.

-Bueno...entonces no querrás ver nada más Naruto- kun...-dijo Hinata.

-Creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, Hinata.

-Entonces, lo mejor será volver a casa...

Cada uno volvió a su casa, ya era bastante tarde. Hinata cenó y puso en orden los apuntes y notas que le había dejado Shino y tratando de hacer un esquema sobre el comunicado que tendría que dar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, un rubio no paraba de colársele en la cabeza, haciéndole pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado tanto en la cafetería como en los jardines.

Todo en él le seguía gustando: su sonrisa, sus chispeantes ojos azules, su forma de ser...No obstante le dolía que Naruto se fijara en Sakura cuando ella no había dado muestras de querer conocerle. Vale que Sakura era más exuberante que ella con su melena rosa y sus ojos verdes pero...Hinata no quería que Naruto sufriera por su culpa.

Por su parte, el rubio, de camino a su casa encargó la cena en "Yasumi" prometiendose a sí mismo comer algo distinto durante la siguiente semana. Se dedicó a ordenar su nueva casa y a pensar en los compañeros que le habían tocado: el amargado de Sasuke, el vago de Shikamaru, los raros de Kiba y Shino, la bola de manteca andante de Chouji, la histérica Ino, la preciosa Sakura y...la dulce Hinata.

Al caer la noche, Hinata se reunió de nuevo con Neji y Hanabi. Neji no se podía creer que Hinata no hubiera renunciado al puesto de delegada aunque su hermana se alegró por ello. Sin embargo, Hinata no se sintió capaz de contarle a Neji la llegada de su compañero de la niñez como razón de peso para no renunciar. Neji no le había llegado a conocer bien y Hanabi era aún muy pequeña en aquel tiempo.

Al irse en la cama, Hinata suspiró y le echó una última mirada a su peluche. Si tan sólo...sería perfecto si él pudiera recordar...sería más fácil explicarle sus sentimientos...pero, por el momento, ella se contentaría con ayudarle y con hacer que no sufriera. Se contentaría con poder ver su sonrisa todos los días. No pudo evitar pensar en el grupo de animadoras...él se sentiría tan orgulloso de ella...si tan sólo ella hubiera continuado...

Naruto se tendió en la cama, verdaderamente no le apetecía nada volver a la clase. Ni tan siquiera por ver a Sakura. La verdad se planteaba seriamente hacer novillos e ir únicamente a las pruebas de selección. Cuando ya se había convencido de ello, abrió los ojos de repente y pensó en Hinata y el comunicado que tendría que hacer al día siguiente.

-_Tranquila, yo estaré ahí para defenderte..._

Él se lo había prometido y, sólo por ella, él acudiría a la clase.

La clase estaba en un alboroto total aquella mañana. Mientras todo el mundo hablaba animado de sus cosas y tal, Hinata permanecía sentada con el semblante preocupado. Tal vez su linchamiento se encontraba cerca y no sabía como afrontar la situación.

De forma súbita, un brazo se apoyó en su hombro dándole una placentera sensación de calor. Se puso roja al instante al ver que era Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nerviosa? -dijo mirándola divertido.

-Bueno...la verdad es que sí...se lo van a tomar muy mal...

-No te preocupes...si te ves mal...sólo imagínate a todos desnudos...incluido yo y ya verás cómo se te van los nervios.

Hinata volvió la cabeza ya que de imaginarse a Naruto sin nada empezó a sangrarle la nariz. Justo en ese instante Kakashi entró en la sala y Naruto se sentó en su sitio.

-Bueno chicos, ahora empieza vuestra hora de tutoría. Vuestra delegada quiere transmitiros algunas noticias.

Hinata se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra. Cogió unos papeles y empezó:

-Bueno, ya sabéis que como delegada vuestra estoy aquí para transmitir vuestros problemas y quejas a los profesores y a la dirección del centro. Espero serviros de ayuda...Bueno aquí tengo algunos avisos que conciernen a nuestra clase...

La clase no parecía amenazadora, era un buen comienzo para Hinata.

-En primer lugar quiero anunciar que durante este año tendremos la oportunidad de contar con el intercambio con la Academia de la Arena. A nuestra clase de 1º vendrán dos alumnos y a la de 2º acudirá uno. Aún no sé los datos de esos alumnos pero procuraré facilitaroslos en cuanto pueda. Se supone que vendrán a mediados de octubre, aproximadamente.

La clase se puso feliz, sobre todo el público femenino ya hacía suposiciones sobre cómo serían los alumnos que vendrían de la Arena. Hinata tragó saliva, ahora venía lo más "problemático":

-En fin, pasemos a cosas más serias. Como sabéis este año nos toca, en verano, realizar el viaje de estudios...

-¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Viaje de estudios, viaje de estudios!! -empezó a sonar por la clase.

-Sí, qué bien -continuó Hinata- pero hay un pequeño problema...por circunstancias de la dirección, el presupuesto para nuestro viaje ha sido...eliminado...

Hinata cerró los ojos, la clase quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchó como un grito de psicosis de no se sabía quien...La joven delegada se preparó para lo peor...

La reacción de la clase(y el posible linchamiento de la prota) lo dejaremos para el próximo capítulo!!!

Espero que os haya gustado...lo de Zabuza no sé, se me ocurrió así de repente y pensé que quedaría bien como profesor de natación...no sé si os gustará a vosotros...

Emm, qué más, la votación continua, ya sabéis lo de siempre:

**¿ A dónde quieres que vayan los personajes de este fic de viaje de estudios?**

Quiero, desde aquí, recomendar los fics de una autora y amiga, que desde luego también me inspiran a realizar estos fics: su nombre **Haruhi Uzuchiha**, vale que tenga algun sasuhina por ahí pero sus fics son más que recomendables!!!un saludo desde aquí y espero que sigas con tus múltiples proyectos. Desde aquí un abrazo de ánimo.

Y una cosa...vale que no os guste mi fic...pero no pongáis bombas en mi universidad, limitaros a los sicarios y venenos...No, no me gusta bromear con un tema así...condeno profundamente ese atentado y espero que la justicia haga pagar a los que lo han realizado (no es justo jugar con las vidas de los estudiantes). Desde aquí mi apoyo a todos los afectados, ya que podría haber sido yo, y sobre todo a los heridos.

Un saludooo.


	7. La nueva solista

Hola a todos!!!Bueno, lo primero quiero disculparme por mi tardanza en actualizar los fics. Es algo temporal. Ahora estoy un poco agobiada por trabajos y pronto tengo parciales así que...tengo el estrés a tope!!!

Se que no me exigís plazos de actualización (hasta ahora no he recibido ningún mensaje al respecto) pero os agradezco vuestra comprensión y sólo os pido un poquito de paciencia por anticipado hasta...más o menos principios de diciembre.

Buen, por lo pronto quiero agradecer especialmente a toda la gente que deja un mensaje de apoyo al fic. Por eso quiero agradecer a : **harryPeru **(gracias por ser el primero..de nuevo!!debes estar muy atento al fic para comentarme siempre enseguida!!gracias!!!), **Neko-Nika**, **Arastoru01** (gracias por tu review y...bienvenido al fic...por lo menos al grupo que comenta!!espero que te guste!!), **nookie **(gracias!!y me alegro que te gustara!!y creo que en lo de la conexión vas a tener razón aunque yo no sea una gran mente..., espero k te guste este capi!!), **HopeBreaker**, **Baldur Prime** (gracias!!espero k no te pensaras k era una borde, lo del anterior capi no lo dije a malas..pero dejale tiempo a mi imaginación y igual te sorprendo con un regalo de Navidad!!jejej), **Dark kurogane **(gracias!!y bienvenida al club de los que comentan!!)**, adrifernan19, Haruhi Uzuchiha**, **Rianne Black** (gracias por incoporarte al club de comentaristas!!!)y **onighiri-chan** (gracias por tu apoyo!!y bienvenida al fic!!y espero que te siga gustando!!)

Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a **Haruhi-chan!!** :gracias por tu apoyo y por dedicarme un capi en tu fic!! Sigue en pie mi oferta eh?? Aunque creo que será algo bastante dificilillo...Gracias por estar ahí!!!

Y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se pasan y dedican su tiempo a leer este fic...¡¡muchas gracias!!

Por lo demás: este capítulo es el último para votar lo del viaje de estudios...en el próximo ya se anunciará el destino elegido aunque pondré todas las sugerencias que he recibido. De todas formas, muchas gracias también por votar!!

Y ahora...¡¡comencemos!!

* * *

Tras el instante de conmoción, todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez exigiéndole explicaciones a Hinata. Ella se mantuvo firme pero, poco a poco, su voluntad empezó a flaquear. Shikamaru la miraba poniendo cara de "_Así es la vida_".

Sus amigos, Kiba y Shino, también estaban algo confundidos por la noticia pero ella podía apreciar que la apoyaban con su silencio. Al ir a buscar apoyo a su mesa descubrió que su compañero no estaba donde debería estar.

Y así era...de repente un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y el resto de la clase y, con voz autoritaria empezó a decir:

-¡¡Vosotros!! ¡¡Panda de niñatos!! Si no la dejáis hablar como demonios esperáis que se vaya a solucionar este problema.

Toda la clase enmudeció bastante intimidada por las palabras de Naruto. Naruto se retiró y se colocó detrás de Hinata vigilando con una mirada asesina al resto de la clase para que no la volvieran a interrumpir. Al volver a ponerse al frente de la clase Hinata le miró a su salvador y le agradeció su apoyo en un murmullo. Naruto, simplemente, le sonrió.

-Vamos a ver, quiero deciros que no es una situación tan grave...podemos autofinanciarnos el viaje con un poco de esfuerzo y trabajo por nuestra parte...

Una mano se levantó en la clase, al parecer nadie se atrevía a gritar a Hinata por temor a una represalia por parte del rubio.

-Pero..-dijo Sakura-no hace falta trabajar y buscar dinero...Quiero decir, nuestros padres podrían pagarlo todo...

-Me temo que eso no va a poder ser, la directora ha decretado que debemos demostrar nuestra madurez como casi adultos que somos ya. Por eso, si se descubre que nuestros padres nos han dado el dinero así como así el viaje de estudios será cancelado y la directora se quedará con todo el dinero...-respondió Hinata.

La clase enmudeció y miró a la delegada con la cara desencajada. No podían creer lo que oían.

-Quiero daros tranquilidad...hay muchas oportunidades para reunir el dinero: concursos, colectas, venta de camisetas, festivales...Espero que todos aportéis vuestra parte y logremos conseguir organizar un buen viaje de estudios...

La clase, bastante más conforme, alejó su hostilidad de la delegada. Kiba levantó la mano:

-Em...una pregunta: ¿se sabe ya el destino del viaje de estudios?

-Pues no, había pensado en que lo decidiéramos todos por votación y luego me informaría sobre el coste del viaje lo más pronto posible-contestó Hinata.

La clase empezó a alborotarse de nuevo con toda la gente proponiendo destinos posibles. Hinata trató de poner orden pero fue más efectivo el golpe que dio Naruto en la pizarra.

-Para evitar este conflicto, el destino del viaje se decidirá mediante votación -dijo Hinata sacando una caja de cartón que haría las veces de urna- Durante todo el día esperaré vuestros votos, así que tenéis tiempo para pensároslo.

La mano de Ino empezó a agitarse decididamente por la clase.

-Una pregunta más...antes has hablado del intercambio con la Academia de la Arena ¿se sabe quién va a venir? ¿cuándo?

-Eh, sí vendrán dos alumnos a nuestra clase y otro a la de 2º, no sé exactamente quiénes son pero os lo diré en cuanto pueda. Los alumnos vendrán en torno a la primera quincena de octubre.

Ino pareció satisfecha con la noticia aunque esperaba más información para cotillear. Hinata buscó con la mirada alguna pregunta más pero al no haber más, suspiró y agradeció el tiempo que le habían dedicado. Volvió a su sitio seguida de Naruto.

-No puedo entender como eres tan amable con ellos...No se lo merecen..

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No son mala gente, ya te irás dando cuenta...Además es mi forma de ser...

-Quizás sea eso por lo que me agradas tanto...-dijo Naruto distraídamente.

Hinata empezó a echar humo de lo roja que se puso intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir el rubio. Ambos se sentaron en su sitio a la espera del profesor.

-Una cosa, Hinata...-dijo Naruto.

-D-dime, Naruto-kun -dijo aun nerviosa la chica.

-Esta tarde tengo las pruebas de los clubes, ¿irás a verme?

-_Quiere que vaya...y además le agrado...Quizás es que..él..y yo._

-Tu apoyo me vendría bastante bien y...bueno no conozco nada...-continuó Naruto.

-_¿Necesita de mi apoyo? Esto no puede ser cierto...me voy a desmayar. Tranquila Hinata: respira, inspira..._

-¿Hinata? ¿Te pasa algo? -dijo Naruto asustado ante el silencio de la peliazulada.

-Em..ah, no...Lo que pasa es que a las 4 y media tengo reunión en el coro...y hasta las 6 no salgo. Pero seguro que me paso por tu prueba de natación..no te preocupes -dijo sonriéndole.

-¡¡Gracias, Hinata!! ¡¡No sé que haría sin ti!!- la chica empezó a buscar algo desesperadamente en su bandolera para intentar esconder su sonrojo.

Las clases transcurrieron con su rutina habitual con la presentación del profesor de filosofía: Asuma Sarutobi, un adicto a los cigarrillos que a duras penas podía aguantar el síndrome de abstinencia mientras daba clase.

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron a la hora de comer: ya que ambos, al vivir cerca, solían ir a comer a casa (bueno, Naruto, iba a "Yasumi" a encargar su comida). Todavía su padre no había regresado de su viaje por lo que Neji Hanabi y ella compartieron la mesa, como casi siempre.

Llegó la hora de que Hinata se marchara a la primera reunión del coro en la que se explicarían los proyectos del nuevo año.

No era un grupo muy grande, y debido a los constantes prejuicios, estaba formado únicamente por chicas desde secundaria hasta bachiller. La verdad es que, según las más veteranas acababan sus estudios en la Academia el grupo se iba quedando más pequeño cada año.

El grupo de coro no era la actividad más destacada de la Academia ya que era visto como algo nada popular. Por tanto, mientras las pruebas de acceso para el grupo de animadoras estaban llenas hasta la bandera; aquel año, en el coro sólo hubo dos aspirantes que fueron aceptadas por la calidad de su voz.

La directora del coro: una anticuada mujer llamada Chiyo, dirigía el grupo desde que Hinata había entrado, en su primer año de secundaria. Al pensar en aquello recordó como su rubio amigo solía ir a esperarla al final de cada ensayo o, incluso entraba a escondidas para oírla cantar.

Hinata despertó de sus ensoñaciones cuando Kuniko, una chica de 2º de bachillerato y la más veterana del grupo le transmitió sus temores acerca de la supervivencia del grupo a la anciana Chiyo:

-¡¡Como sigamos así, el grupo pronto desaparecerá!! ¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo para fomentar el atractivo del coro!!

Todas las chicas aprobaron la declaración y se pusieron de acuerdo en que la mejor manera sería participando en los diversos recitales y concursos que había por toda la ciudad.

Hinata tragó saliva ante la noticia, no le hacía mucha gracia ya que le daba muchísima vergüenza cantar en un escenario ante el público.

La anciana Chiyo se comprometió a buscar e informar de todos los posibles actos en los que pudieran participar. A continuación pasó a evaluar las voces de las integrantes del coro.

Una tras otra hicieron las pruebas, las voces habían perdido algo de tono durante las vacaciones de verano. Sin embargo, como pudo apreciar Chiyo, la voz de Hinata había madurado dándole una fuerza e intensidad que antes no tenía.

-Vaya...me has dejado impresionada, Hinata, ¿qué has hecho este verano?-dijo la anciana.

-Mmm...yo..nada...no sé qué habla, yo noto mi voz como siempre...-dijo nerviosa Hinata.

-Tu voz de antes era dulce y pura y lo sigue siendo pero..te he notado una firmeza que la hace preciosa...Así que, no sólo seguirás como primera voz sino que además ahora serás la solista.

-¿Yo? ¿Solista? -Hinata no se lo podía creer.

La solista del año anterior ya no se encontraba en el grupo ya que había abandonado ya la Academia y se había marchado a la universidad. Hinata siempre había admirado a aquella chica y, ahora, ocupar el puesto de solista era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-Pero...Chiyo-san. Yo no puedo actuar sola...sin el respaldo del coro...No puedo aceptar -dijo Hinata cabizbaja.

-¡¡Se qué podrás hacerlo!! ¿No querrás decepcionar a una pobre anciana como yo? -dijo Chiyo haciendo chantaje emocional.

-De acuerdo...Lo haré lo mejor que pueda...

La reunión continuó con el debate sobre las piezas que se estudiarían e interpretarían aquel año. A las 6 de la tarde, Hinata se despidió de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacia el polideportivo de la Academia.

Mientras tanto, en aquella hora y media pero en un campo de fútbol....

-¡¡Yosh!! ¡¡Naruto-kun!! Vamos a probar la puntería e intensidad de tus disparos con este lanzamiento de puerta...¡¡Venga!! ¡¡Todos, formad una barrera!!-gritó Lee.

Naruto se colocó en posición de disparar. Frente a él la barrera se componía del mismo Lee, otros chicos y...el maldito Sasuke Uchiha que se dedicó a mirarle con sumo desprecio. Naruto le respondió a su vez echando chispas por los ojos...

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Ahora, disparaaaa!!

Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué...Naruto dio con todas sus fuerzas a la pelota. Sonó un golpe sordo y un grito ahogado. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke tirado por el suelo quejándose por algo.

-¡¡Ma- maldito desgraciado!! ¡¡Como te pille!!-logró musitar el casi inconsciente Uchiha.

-¡¡Naruto-kun!! Tienes demasiado fuego en ti...pero por tu falta de control sólo podemos ofrecerte un puesto en la reserva del equipo...-expresó con vehemencia Lee.

Naruto aceptó con un gesto indiferente, no le importaba ser el último mono de aquel equipo con tal de haber disfrutado de aquel momento de satisfacción. Prometió repetirlo en cuanto tuviera otra ocasión.

Pero, antes que eso tenía otra prueba que hacer. Dejó el estadio con todo el mundo boquiabierto (incluidas las animadoras) y a Sasuke Uchiha intentando levantarse. Se dirigió a la zona de la piscina y entró en los vestuarios. Allí se puso lo que había traído y salió a la zona de la piscina.

Allí, junto al agua le esperaban el entrenador Zabuza junto con otro chico que le sonrió amistosamente. Zabuza le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad al verlo que Naruto no entendió muy bien.

Luego, miró hacia la grada donde una única persona esperaba impaciente. Naruto saludó a Hinata con la mano y ésta le sonrió. Pero, al instante se puso toda roja y volvió la cabeza rápidamente.

En fin, Hinata era a veces un poco rara, como pensó Naruto. Se dirigió a Zabuza y le preguntó si ya podía empezar la prueba. Zabuza levantó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Pero tú te crees que con esas pintas puedes participar en una competición de natación?

Naruto se miró a sí mismo. Se había puesto su bañador favorito. Uno largo de color naranja y negro que solía llevar casi siempre en Malibú. Naruto no le veía nada de raro. Pero, al volver la vista y ver al otro chico vio que tenía que llevar algún bañador más corto y ajustado.

Hinata había esperado expectante la aparición de Naruto y se había quedado sentada en las gradas. Desde allí había saludado a Haku, un chico de 2º de bachillerato que había venido nuevo el año anterior desde la Academia de la Niebla. Desde aquel entonces se había convertido en el nadador estrella de la Academia de Konoha pero él había seguido siendo un chico amable y humilde.

Al ver aparecer a Naruto, ella le saludó con una sonrisa cálida. Pero, luego, al observarle bien...lo que vio...la dejo de piedra.

-_Kami-sama...le queda perfecto. Ese bañador en él debería estar prohibido..._

Al borde de una hemorragia nasal, Hinata hubo de apartar la mirada del torso marcado del rubio y de su bañador. Naruto simplemente la miró confuso.

* * *

Buenooo...podéis llamarme vaga o lo que queráis por mi tardanza en actualizar...pero ¡¡estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo!!

Espero que os haya gustado...en el próximo capitulo se desvelaran ya los resultados así que la votación se cierra con este capítulo. También veremos la prueba de Naruto de natación...y veremos si Hinata se llega a recuperar de los bajos pensamientos que empieza a tener. ¡¡Ay, las hormonas!!

Por otra parte, jejej os dejo a vuestra imaginación dónde le golpeó el balón a Sasuke. A los fans de Sasuke..espero que no les moleste mucho..pero Sasuke se cobrará venganza...si puede!!

Mmm también estuve meditando conmigo misma sobre la posibilidad de introducir un OC secundario...No sé como os lo tomareis..es para desarrollar una línea de la historia pero bueno...seguiré pensando.

Espero vuestros comentarios, ideas, críticas, amenazas..y vuestros últimos votos. Muchas gracias por leerme!!

Un saludoo y cuidaos mucho!!


	8. Lluvia sobre Tokyo Especial

Holaaa!!!Que´tal os va la vida??yo...bueno...podría estar menos estresada pero...bueno vuestros comentarios y apoyos me resultan muy útiles!!Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero...no tengo tiempo!!!Es desesperante!!!

Bueno...quería agradecer especialmente a aquellos que me dejan review, allá va: **harryPeru **(otra vez el primero!!!bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!), **Neko-Nika, adrifernan19**, **HopeBreaker**, **Dark kurogane **(gracias!!y siento todas las confusiones de género que mi retorcida mente pueda generar, no lo hago a posta!!!, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no eran novios solo eran grandes amigos aunque hinata empezó a desarrollar mucho afecto por su amigo...), **Rianne Black**, **nookie** (gracias!!!weno ya se que fue corto pero este capi...juro no colgarlo hasta que no me ocupe...vamos mogollón de hojas jajajaj), **Haruhi Uzuchiha **(no te dije..jajaj muy bonito el dibujo que me dejaste en el review jajaj), **Bluten Lycanii **y **Soulterror** (gracias por el review!!sí, ya sé que tengo la mala costumbre de dejaros en suspense...pero soy así de cruel mujajajja, gracias x unirte al fic).

Gracias también a todos los que pasáis por el fic y lo leéis...me consta que sois muchos!!!gracias!!

En fin, al final habrá OC pero no os preocupéis no creo k tenga mucho papel, me rallé muxo la cabeza y me decidí a crear una personilla k espero que este a la altura del fic ,sino...su destino sera macabro...

Bueno ya vale de tanto cotorrear, este capítulo va dedicado al club de chicas pervertidas del fic entre las k se incluye una servidora y unas cuantas de las k comentan x aki...jajajajajaj**.**...va por nosotras!!!

* * *

La situación en la piscina se hacía más tensa a cada momento que pasaba. Naruto únicamente miraba a Zabuza con expresión concentrada mientras que a Zabuza se le pasaba por la cabeza estrangular al rubio. Por suerte Haku se interpuso entre ellos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Venga, venga. No pasa nada porque hoy Naruto no haya traído el uniforme reglamentario. Haremos la prueba igualmente y corregiremos los tiempos porque ese bañador le ralentice más.

Zabuza suspiró:

-¡¡Venga, adelante criajo!! -a Naruto le salió una vena- Vas a hacer una carrera contra Haku. Tienes que hacer 3 largos a la piscina (ida, vuelta e ida) y según como lo hagas y tus tiempos veremos si te mereces pertenecer al equipo.

-No me des la vara viejo...-masculló Naruto, ahora a Zabuza se le hinchó una vena.

Haku y Naruto se pusieron en dos puntos distintos, aunque colindantes y se prepararon para zambullirse. Haku sonrió amablemente y le deseó suerte a Naruto y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto se puso en posición de zambullirse, no esperaba tener que necesitar suerte, después de todo se había pegado nadando muchas horas en el mar allá en Malibú. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a una Hinata expectante y nerviosa, con lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡¡Empezad...YAAAAA!!!-gritó Zabuza.

Al instante se zambulleron, pero al ver como se movía Haku, Naruto empezó a pensar que iba a necesitar un poquito de suerte...

Hinata, al ver como Naruto se iba quedando atrás, no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. La verdad es que Naruto lo estaba haciendo muy bien para estar compitiendo contra Haku, el indiscutible campeón en la piscina de Konoha. Hinata empezó a morderse las uñas distraídamente mientras veía los esfuerzos del rubio...

Al ver como Haku le aventajaba, Naruto empezó a pensar una estrategia, estaba claro que aquel bañador que llevaba, no le beneficiaba para la alta competición pero meditó sobre sus puntos fuertes. Seguramente, el tendría más potencia de piernas que aquel chico delgaducho así que pensó en aprovechar al máximo el impulso ala hora de hacer el cambio de sentido.

Así fue, Naruto empezó a ganarle terreno a Haku gracias a esa fuerza extra, no obstante, el final de la carrera se acercaba y no había conseguido adelantar al chico. Naruto empezó a desesperarse, así que empezó a nadar como un loco. Al final, llegó un instante después de llegar Haku.

En el borde de la piscina estaba Zabuza, y un sonriente Haku le tendió la mano amistosamente:

-¡Lo has hecho bien! ¡Casi me pillas! -dijo Haku.

-Maldición...sólo por unos metros...Supongo que no estoy admitido en el equipo, ¿no?-dijo Naruto mirando a Zabuza.

-¿Bromeas? Creo que te voy a tener que aguantar por aquí niñato...si hubieras llevado un bañador apropiado, habrías desbancado a Haku fácilmente.

-¿¿Entonces estoy admitido?? ¡¡Genial!!- y empezó a salpicar a Haku.

-Felicidades tío...¡¡pero deja ya de salpicarme!!

-Naruto- kun...felicidades por superar la prueba-dijo una voz dulce en el borde de la piscina.

Naruto miró hacia arriba, Hinata estaba allí sonriéndole con una toalla en las manos. Naruto le sonrió feliz y le dijo:

-¿Acaso dudaste de que lo conseguiría? Um...creo que te mereces que te tire a la piscina...-dijo Naruto pensativamente.

Hinata enrojeció y por si acaso se apartó del borde:

-Mmm...no...Naruto-kun...casi preferiría que no me tiraras...además yo nunca dude en que lo conseguirías-dijo dulcemente.

Naruto rió divertido y subió al borde de la piscina, acercándose peligrosamente a Hinata. Ella empezó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa por su presencia.

-Bueno...creo que no te tiraré, después de todo estás en el coro y podría dañar tu voz. Pero...la próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte -dijo traviesamente.

-Bueno niñato, ¿quieres dejar de ligar? -dijo Zabuza, los 2 adolescentes se sonrojaron-; a ver, chaval, te quiero ver en la competición, creo que harás un buen papel junto con Haku...Por eso quiero que vengas a entrenar 3 veces a la semana...

Naruto iba a protestar pero ante la mirada de Zabuza prefirió mejor callar. Mientras, le cogió la toalla a una sonrosada Hinata y prefirió preguntarle qué tal habían ido sus actividades. Hinata le contó su nombramiento como solista:

-¡Me alegro! ¿Ves? Los 2 hemos triunfado hoy, tenemos que ir a celebrarlo...¿qué te parece si vamos a "Yasumi"?

-Me encantaría, Naruto-kun..-dijo una sonrosada Hinata-Pero he de estar con mi hermana, tengo que recogerla...

-Andaaa...Hinata, vamos...

-Hinata no va a ningún sitio contigo -dijo una voz amenazante.

Naruto pudo ver a un ser con pelo largo y con los mismos ojos que Hinata y vestido elegantemente con camisa y pantalón, claro está, era Neji, pero Naruto no le conocía y tampoco le distinguía muy bien.

-¿Esa es tu hermana, Hinata? Creo que ya es bastante mayor como para que la cuiden...-dijo señalandole.

Neji apretó los dientes y le dedicó su más pura mirada asesina. Hinata se había quedado pálida tras la declaración del rubio y empezó a balbucear:

-Na-Naruto-kun...em...no es mi hermana...ÉL es....-Naruto empezó a sudar frío.

-Para ti soy Neji Hyuga, presidente de los clubes de la Academia. Debemos formalizar tu inscripción.

Naruto miraba asustado al cabreado Hyuga. Hinata se colocó al lado de Naruto y le dijo:

-Bueno, Naruto-kun, como te ha dicho, él es Neji Hyuga el que organiza y administra los clubes. Tendrás que ir con él para que te apunte oficialmente en los clubes. Además...es mi primo-le susurró.

Naruto la miró aturdido, como si al final se diera cuenta de algo horrible. Neji se acercó a él y le amarró del brazo. Naruto sólo pudo gritar:

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Sálvame!! ¿¿Vendrás luego a Yasumi??

-Hinata no irá contigo a ningún sitio, ¿¿me oyes??-decía Neji furioso.

-¡¡Hinataaaaaaaaaa!!

-Lo siento, Naruto- kun pero hoy no podré, ¿nos vemos mañana en clase?-dijo sonriendo mientras Neji arrastraba a Naruto a un despacho.

Hinata se despidió cordialmente de Zabuza y Haku y fue a buscar a su hermana Hanabi, que ya había acabado sus obligaciones de la tarde. Cuando salió del polideportivo, vio que estaba lloviendo intensamente. Por suerte, siempre llevaba un paraguas portátil en su bandolera. Lo abrió y se alejó del lugar.

....

Desde que Naruto se había ido del campo de fútbol, dejando a Sasuke en el suelo, pocas cosas habían pasado. Al final, ayudado a levantarse por sus fieles admiradoras y animadoras, Sasuke se recuperó y realizó un entrenamiento suave. Las nubes empezaron a cubrir el campo de fútbol y, aunque Lee les animara con que la lluvia no apagaría su fuego, pospusieron el entrenamiento para otro día de la semana. Sasuke se duchó y cambió aun con instintos asesinos hacia aquel chalado rubio. Al salir de la Academia, una sorpresa le esperaba:

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo fríamente.

-Jajaja..¿tanto te alegras de verme? Aunque no he venido aquí por gusto, hermanito...Tengo mejores cosas que hacer -dijo un joven de cabello largo negro.

-No me has respondido, Itachi.

-¿Estás espeso hoy? No te acuerdas de que hoy regresaba nuestro padre, hay que ir a recibirle al aeropuerto...

Sasuke suspiró y miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo completamente encapotado. De repente, empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, de lo que sería un buen chaparrón:

-Perfecto...-dijo con total indiferencia.

Subió al elegante coche negro que su hermano había traído y, sin ninguna conversación entre ellos, se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Tokyo.

...

El rubio salió del despacho de organización de los clubes con una cara de total pesadilla. Tras media hora rellenando absurdos formularios con el serio y amenazador Neji, casi se habría pegado un tiro sin dudarlo. Bueno, como conclusión, ya se podía decir que formaba parte del equipo de competición de natación y era reserva del equipo de fútbol.

Bueno, eso era lo oficial. Fuera de eso, también Neji le había dirigido diversas amenazas veladas sobre si volvía a confundirlo con una chica o..., lo que sorprendió más a Naruto, si se acercaba mucho a su prima. Según Naruto, aquel chico era demasiado sobreprotector con Hinata...ni que él fuera un peligroso delincuente acosador.

Por suerte, por fin podía salir del lugar y respirar aire fresco. Bueno, aire fresco pudo respirar pero también le cayó encima el chaparrón que estaba descargando. Naruto miró enfurecido al lluvioso cielo, pensando que no se le podía amargar más el momento.

Pero, de inmediato se le ocurrió algo que le alegraría el día. Con estrellitas en los ojos levantó el puño como un maníaco para irse corriendo a Yasumi y pegarse un atracón de ramen hasta que explotara. Neji que lo miraba todo desde una distancia de seguridad, no pudo evitar preguntarse como un desequilibrado como aquel había podido ingresar en tan prestigiosa Academia.

Naruto llegó a Yasumi y abrió la puerta como un loco pegandole un susto al pobre Teuchi que de repente veía entrar a un chico rubio totalmente mojado por la lluvia (se había vestido antes de entrar al despacho con Neji eh?) que dijo nada más entrar:

-Ramen.

Teuchi se apresuró a servir a su cliente más fiel y que le estaba pagando la jubilación. No obstante, aquel día Teuchi parecía un poco descolocado, se equivocó en la variedad de ramen que Naruto le había pedido y no hacía más que preguntarle a Ayame si había recibido alguna llamada. Tras ponerle a Naruto, en su 2ª ración de ramen, como caldo un café solo, Naruto no tuvo más que preguntarle:

-Eh, viejo, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿No estarás ya con la demencia senil?

-Perdoname, Naruto, es que hoy estoy algo preocupado...espero la llamada de alguien que tiene que venir y...

-¿Y quién viene? ¿Un proveedor? ¿un inspector de la guía Michelin? ¿El cobrador del frac?....

-Eh...Naruto, no te puedo decir, es algo personal...

-¡¡Ayame-nechan!! ¿Quién va a venir?

Ayame se asomó por la cocina y, al ver que la cafetería estaba vacía a excepción de Naruto, gritó:

-Lo que viene, o la que viene, es la adorada nietecita de mi padre, que viene a estudiar a Tokyo. Y mi padre está tan preocupado porque cree que su adorada niñita se ha perdido por las calles de Tokyo...

-¡¡Callate Ayame!! ¡¡Si tú me dieras algún nieto no te quejarías tanto!! Pero nooooo...ni siquiera tienes un novio formal que me puedas presentar....Entonces déjame mimar a mi niña...-dijo gritando Teuchi.

-Ah sí...pues si quieres nietos ya puedes adoptarlos porque una servidora no piensa darte ese placer...y ¡¡ni sueñes que vas a conocer a ningún novio mío!!

La bronca familiar continuó durante un rato más y, Naruto tras ese inesperado entretenimiento continuó disfrutando de su ramen mientras Ayame y Teuchi empezaban casi a tirarse cacerolas a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, mientras ambos discutían y el rubio estaba degustando su ramen, nadie se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Ayame no paraba de vibrar.

....

El aeropuerto de Tokyo estaba aquella tarde, bueno como siempre, abarrotado de gente. No obstante, los hermanos Uchiha sabían muy bien dónde tenían que ir con lo que se dirigieron directamente a la zona de la terminal dónde llegaría su padre.

Tras llegar a la sala por dónde saldrían los pasajeros, Itachi y Sauke se acomodaron contra un pilar para esperar. Los dos se mantuvieron en total silencio, mirando con profunda indiferencia a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los altavoces de la terminal no hacían más que anunciar despegues, horas de embarque y llegadas desde todos los puntos del país y del mundo: Londres, Nueva York, Kagoshima, Bangkok, Osaka, Sidney....

Por fin se anunció la llegada del vuelo procedente de Chicago; Itachi y Sasuke se enderezaron para recibir a su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Al fin, apareció éste ataviado como hombre de negocios que era, saludó efusivamente a Itachi y con un simple cabeceo. Tras lo cual empezó a interesarse por lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Sasuke caminó en silencio al lado de su padre y hermano. Ya había informado a su padre de lo poco que le había ocurrido durante aquellos días. Subieron al coche negro, ahora a Sasuke le tocaba sentarse en la parte de atrás. Mientras Itachi y su padre conversaban animadamente, Sasuke se dedicó a perderse mirando a la multitud que evitaba no mojarse con el intenso chaparrón que continuaba cayendo.

La verdad no le importaba que a su padre solo le importara su ojito derecho, Itachi. No necesitaba que él le prestara atención, ya le prestaban demasiada en clase. Miró hacia el cielo con aprensión, no parecía que fuera a parar de llover en un buen rato; la carretera del aeropuerto se estaba llenando de enormes charcos.

-¡¡Pero mira qué hora es, Itachi!! Acelera, que quiero llegar ya a casa -dijo Fugaku.

Itachi incrementó la velocidad, por suerte la zona de salida del aeropuerto para peatones estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de una persona que parecía estar buscando algo en su bolso, quizás su paraguas. Lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que el coche pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, salpicándola y empapándola completamente. La chica se quedó sorprendida y luego miró hacia el coche con aprensión.

Sí, eso había sido divertido. Prometió no olvidar la cara de confusión de aquella chica al verse empapada. Pudo ver por el retrovisor como una anciana se acercaba a ella para interesarse por ella, supuso. En fin, la vida a veces jugaba esas malas pasadas. Volvió a poner atención a la conversación que había en el coche haciendo algún comentario esporádico en ella. Sólo deseaba volver a casa y olvidar aquel día.

.......

-Señoras, señores: les informamos que nuestro vuelo procedente de Kagoshima aterrizará en breves momentos en el aeropuerto de Tokyo. La temperatura en el exterior es de 12º C y el tiempo es lluvioso. Gracias por elegir Japan Airlines.

La voz de la azafata hizo que la chica se quitara los auriculares de su MP3 y que mirara distraídamente por la ventanilla. Ya eran las 6 y media de la tarde y deseaba cuanto antes llegar a su destino. Se soltó la pequeña coleta que llevaba dejando a su pelo castaño caer por encima de sus hombros.

Afortunadamente, la distancia entre Kagoshima y Tokyo en avión se hacía mas llevadera. La verdad, no soportaba los viajes largos, aunque este viaje..era un gran viaje en su vida.

Se marchaba a Tokyo a cursar su bachillerato y así conseguir plaza en una prestigiosa universidad. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y le había costado mucho tomar la decisión. Dejar atrás a su familia allá en Kagoshima había sido duro, pero debía pensar en su futuro, tenía que esforzarse para llegar a lo más alto. Por suerte, sus padres habían prometido llamarla e ir a visitarla en cuanto pudieran, lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Por suerte, su madre tenía familia en Tokyo. Allí vivía su querido abuelo que, generosamente, le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa mientras realizaba sus estudios. Claro, que no todo en la vida era fácil y su abuelo le había puesto una condición para quedarse allí.

Suspiró, la verdad es que esperaba que su nueva vida en Tokyo le hiciera olvidar ciertos recuerdos dolorosos que había dejado atrás. Lo malo era que, bueno, una especie de mala suerte parecía perseguirle. No era que fuera torpe pero casi siempre la ley de Murphy se cebaba con ella.

-_Bueno, al menos el avión no se ha estrellado...todavía_-pensó la joven.

Los pasajeros abandonaron el avión y fueron a recoger su equipaje. La chica ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, como que su equipaje se hubiera perdido o ardido no se sabe cómo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho para coger sus maletas, en perfectas condiciones.

Quizá su suerte estaba cambiando para ella al fin, aunque era aun muy pronto para saberlo. Su pregunta empezó a ser respondida cuando dos agentes de la policía del aeropuerto se acercaron a ella.

-_Ya está, seguramente me han confundido con una terrorista internacional..._

-Disculpe señorita -la chica cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable- pero se le ha caído el reproductor de MP3.

-Oh...-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida- lo siento, no me di cuenta...Gracias, muchas gracias.

Los policías le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y la joven continuó su camino. Quizá este viaje hacia que su suerte cambiara, sí, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa donde ya no debería temer al destino funesto que parecía acecharla. Tras esquivar a un montón de gente en la terminal, y que no le dieran un sólo empujón, salió con los ojos brillándole al exterior de la terminal.

Llovía bastante pero aún así podía ver las deslumbrantes luces de Tokyo que parecían rivalizar con la oscuridad del día que empezaba a declinar. De repente, una anciana se acercó a ella:

-Perdona...¿podrías ayudarme, joven? No consigo abrir mi paraguas...

La chica la miró con amabilidad y asintió feliz. Siempre estaba bien hacer buenas acciones para atraer el buen karma. Forcejeando durante un rato, pudo abrirlo y la anciana se lo agradeció efusivamente, aunque regresó un momento al interior del aeropuerto para recoger una última cosa.

Mientras tanto, ella se dedicó a buscar su propio paraguas que estaba en algún lugar de su bolso. No obstante, fue oír el ruido de un potente motor, ver una cortina de agua que se cernía sobre ella y sentirse empapada al instante. Se quedó con una cara de WTF para luego mirar hacia el coche que se alejaba...era negro y elegante y se fijó en su matrícula que acababa por AKT (no sabía por qué, pero algo le sonaba ese nombre). Sabía que en Tokyo había muchos coches pero se juró a sí misma que si lo volvía a encontrar ese coche iba a acabar mal...muy mal.

La anciana a la que había ayudado se acercó a ella y le preguntó cómo estaba. Ella le contestó amablemente aunque se estaba muriendo de la rabia...por eso no había tenido ningún problema con el equipaje o en el aeropuerto...el destino cruel le tenía reservada una buena jugarreta.

No obstante, la anciana quiso ayudar a la joven y por tanto le sugirió que la llevaría a casa en el taxi que iba a coger. La joven se lo agradeció rápidamente ya que estaba empezando a pasar bastante frío.

El viaje en taxi fue largo y la chica quedó embelesada por la vida bulliciosa y las luces de Tokyo. También quiso hacer una llamada a su abuelo y tía para tranquilizarlos, pero nadie le contestó al teléfono. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino, la joven le agradeció a la anciana su gesto y bajó del taxi recogiendo sus cosas.

"Yasumi", ese era el nombre de la cafetería de su abuelo. Agarró sus cosas y abrió la puerta temblando del frío. Al entrar, vio como su abuelo y su tía parecían enzarzados en una gran discusión mientras que un solitario cliente les observaba divertido.

Al verla, su abuelo y tía soltaron las cazuelas que enarbolaban como armas, y corrieron a abrazarla:

-¡¡Mi nieta adorada!! ¿¿Pero qué te ha pasado?? ¿¿Por qué vienes empapada??

-Nada, un absurdo coche que me salpicó al salir del aeropuerto...

-¡¡Ayame!! ¡¡Prepara ahora mismo un baño caliente para mi niña!!-dijo Teuchi mientras la tapaba con su chaqueta.

La joven se arrebujó en el abrigo, mientras observaba como el cliente había dejado de comer lo que parecía...ramen, lo cual le recordó a sus días de infancia, cuando iban a visitar a su abuelo en el puesto que tenía antes. El chico joven la miró un instante y luego se rió al ver sus pintas mojadas.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¿De donde has salido?, ¿de un parque acuático?

-Ja ja, qué gracioso eres...-dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido, y mirando a la chaqueta del rubio dijo-, tu también has venido hecho una sopa...

-Ah, sí, me mojé un poco viniendo hasta aquí, y eso que vine corriendo...

-Pues yo no me habría mojado si algún imbécil que iba en coche no me hubiera mojado...Como me lo encuentre...

-Eso es un poco difícil...en esta ciudad hay demasiados coches...

No pudo evitar pensar que el chico llevaba razón a pesar de que engullera ramen como un cavernícola...

-Tu baño ya está listo sobrinita, corre y vístete enseguida -dijo Ayame tiernamente, luego cambió su expresión a Naruto y le dijo- Naruto-kun ya va siendo hora de que cerremos...¿te importaría terminar?

Luego subió con la recién llegada a la casa para indicarle dónde estaba el baño. Naruto tras acabar su ración se despidió de Teuchi y salió a las mojadas calles.

....

La tarde lluviosa en Tokyo había mantenido entretenido, en una gran edificio rodeado por una gran verja a un extraño hombre. No obstante, aquel hombre tenía un grave problema ante sí. Al coger unos papeles marcados con el sello de la Academia del Sonido y volverlos a leer le quedó bien claro que, si quería recibir aquella sustanciosa subvención necesaria para su decadente edificio, necesitaba subir el expediente de su alumnado.

La Academia del Sonido no era muy atractiva y, además había sido el centro de atención durante muchos años por algún que otro escándalo. No obstante, la calidad de sus alumnos también había ido decayendo, aunque todavía contaba con algunos que demostraban gran astucia.

La puerta del enorme despacho se abrió y dejó entrar a otro hombre con gafas y pelo blanco recogido en coleta:

-Orochimaru-sama, tengo los informes que me pidió.

-Excelente, buen trabajo Kabuto.

Si no podía aumentar la media de los expedientes de sus alumnos "robaría" a algún aventajado alumno que estuviera en otra institución académica, esa táctica ya le había funcionado bastante bien en otras ocasiones. Pasó la vista entre los posibles candidatos hasta que llegó a uno que le llamó la atención:

-Uchiha Sasuke...de la Academia de la Hoja...

Recordaba a otro aventajado alumno de apellido Uchiha, al que no había podido "reclutar" para que se uniera al Sonido. Además, ahora le podría hacer la jugada a la directora Tsunade, antigua camarada suya. Sonrió maléficamente:

-Kabuto, llama a nuestros 3 mejores alumnos. Que empiecen a recopilar más información y que tanteen el terreno.

-Como usted diga, Orochimaru -sama.

* * *

Por fin acabé el primer especial de este fic!!!Para que luego me llaméis vaga...¬¬, como alguien me diga que el capitulo quedo corto...igual le acuchillo!!!Jajaja bueno, espero que os haya gustao y, lo siento, en el próximo capi pondré los resultados de la votación, es que ya me parecía demasiadas paginas...

Eso no quita para que os pida vuestra ayuda de nuevo...mmm me he kedao sin inspiración xa el nombre de la chica esta nieta de Teuchi, vuestras sugerencias serán bienvenidas (de momento tengo sólo una, lo que pasa es que nose como kedaria...

Bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias x dedicarme vuestro tiempo y deseadme suerte pa los exámenes!!! Va x vosotros!!!!


	9. Y el viaje de fin de curso será a

Hola de nuevo!!!Ya veis tengo la mala costumbre de molestar de poco en poco a los lectores con otro capítulo de la locura que tengo en la cabeza jajja!!!

Bueno, los exámenes preliminares de mi examen a universitaria de grado medio están acabando y cuando sepa los resultados veré si me presento a la gran final de febrero...ains...qué vida más dura!!!

Al menos, vuestros comentarios me dan el apoyo para continuar...por eso quiero agradecer especialmente a : **harryperu** (gracias!!no se como lo haces para dejar siempre el primer review!!!jajaj), **Neko-Nika**, **mookie **(gracias!!!ya sabia yo que me ibas a decir algo de que se quedo corto ¬¬jajaj y a ver si me desestreso!!!), **HopeBreaker**, **adrifernan19 , Haruhi Uzuchiha, hinatauchiha20 y Bluten Lycanii** es por vosotros que continuo!!!

Y también agradecer a todos aquellos que se pasan por el fic y lo leen...gracias!!!

En fin, sin nada más que decir, empiezo!!!

* * *

En el sombrío despacho del director Orochimaru se presentaron 3 personajes acompañados del secretario Kabuto. El grupo estaba formado por un chico enorme pero bastante silencioso, otro de pelo blanco y dientes afilados y una pelirroja con gafas.

Los tres vestían el uniforme reglamentario del Sonido: camisa blanca y pantalones negros con corbata morada para los chicos y camisa blanca, falda y lazo morados para las chicas.

Los chicos, además, debían llevar un poco desabrochada la camisa por orden del director (que miedo...), lo que no hacía mucha gracia a los alumnos...

-Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu: mis más brillantes alumnos. Tenéis una misión por delante. Debéis "convencer" a este sujeto para que se una a nuestra institución -dijo Orochimaru tendiéndoles una carpeta con la foto y algunos datos del Uchiha.

-A sus órdenes -dijeron los 3 y salieron del despacho.

Caminando ya por los desiertos pasillos, Karin abrió la carpeta y, viendo la foto, sus ojos se volvieron corazoncitos y empezó a babear. Suigetsu bufó asqueado al ver la foto mientras que Juugo se mantuvo indiferente:

-No me jodas que vamos a tener que reclutar a un nuevo "niño guapo" para nuestro director...Al menos Karin parece motivada...-comentó Suigetsu.

Karin no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupada abrazando la foto y apretándola contra sus ....bueno, la abrazaba.

-Ojalá nos tocara ir a buscar a una chica mona, graciosa, que hiciera más feliz este oscuro lugar, con buen cuerpo y buenas....-dijo Suigetsu poniendo cara de pervertido-. En fin, no como las feas y sosas que hay en este lugar...

A Karin se le hinchó una vena y empezó a pelearse con Suigetsu verbalmente. Juugo pasó de ellos dedicándose a mirar la tormenta por una de las ventanas.

...............

En otra parte de la ciudad, una chica ya bañada y arrebujada en una manta había acabado de instalarse en su pequeña habitación en la casa donde también vivían su abuelo y su tía.

Mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate con leche caliente, se dedicaba a mirar la tormenta que descargaba sobre Tokyo, ya que le gustaba observar y oír los truenos y relámpagos. Se iría pronto a la cama ya que estaba algo cansada por el viaje. Ya había llamado a su familia en Kagoshima y su abuelo le había recordado que al día siguiente empezaba colegio y también sus obligaciones.

En su silla descansaba su uniforme de colegio y, en la mesa la esperaban sus libros a los que ya había puesto su nombre "Nodoka Shimazu".

Por otra parte, en el armario se encontraba su "obligación", el uniforme que tendría que ponerse para servir como camarera en la cafetería de su abuelo. Todos los días, al volver del colegio a la tarde debía ayudar allí y luego hacer sus deberes. Así es como conseguiría que su abuelo se ocupara de pagar sus estudios, así como la universidad.

Le esperaban años muy duros, pero si quería llegar a ser alguien, ése era el momento de esforzarse. Se tumbó en la cama, arropada con su manta y se rindió al sueño.

A la mañana, tras apagar el despertador, se puso su uniforme escolar consistente en camisa blanca, chaleco gris con cuello en forma de pico y falda de cuadros grises y negros, y luego la corbata a rayas blancas y negras.

Se arregló en el baño peinando su media melena suelta y dejando ver sus ojos verdes oscuros y se pintó con la raya de ojos negra, como era su manía.

Tras desayunar y despedirse de todos, cogió el metro que la dejó bastante cerca de la bahía de Tokyo. Por allí estaba su colegio, lo reconoció fácilmente porque ya había presentado allí su prueba de admisión. El cartel del edificio lo dejaba bastante claro: era el Colegio Inglés de Tokyo.

Allí es donde estudiaría ya que pensaba cursar sus estudios universitarios en el extranjero y, como se le daba muy bien el inglés, la admitieron enseguida. Fue presentada al resto de su clase con normalidad y sencillez y se sumió en la rutina de las clases.

La rutina de una nueva vida para Nodoka Shimazu.

............................

Por otra parte, en la Academia de Konoha, el día empezaba en el gimnasio donde tocaba clase con el único, carismático y...extraño Maito Gai.

No obstante, el día empezaría con la votación sobre el destino del viaje de estudios. Habían colocado en una mesa la urna y, tanto Shikamaru como Hinata, vestidos con el uniforme deportivo, harían el recuento.

Maito Gai les había concedido el permiso para hacer la votación bastante efusivamente ya que: "el fuego de la democracia hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza".

Todos los alumnos fueron escribiendo sus destinos en papelitos y, uno a uno, fueron ejerciendo su derecho al voto. Los últimos que dieron su voto fueron Hinata y Shikamaru.

Todos los alumnos estaban expectantes ante el resultado. Naruto cruzaba los dedos, Sakura e Ino se abrazaban e incluso Gai parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción.

Hinata abrió la urna y sacó el primer papel:

-Nara.

Shikamaru apuntó el voto, que seguramente sería el suyo. Había elegido Nara ya que su madre le había sermoneado para que fuera a visitar a su abuela que vivía en Nara. Así que pensó que así se podría librar de esa problemática visita sin perder días de sus vacaciones.

-Nara -volvió a decir Hinata, dejando a Shikamaru extrañado.

Chouji le había preguntado a Shikamaru qué destino iba a votar, a lo que éste había respondido que Nara, un sitio donde los ciervos campaban a sus anchas:

-_Ciervo a la brasa...__**-**_era lo único que podía pensar Chouji en ese momento.

-Hokkaido -continuó Hinata.

Hinata supuso que esa votación había sido emitida a causa de las pistas de esquí de Hokkaido o algo así, pero...¿quién sería tan frío como para haber votado ir allí?

Un chico, al decir el voto había desviado la mirada. Sí...ese lugar sólo podría haber sido elegido por Sasuke Uchiha.

-Nara -dijo Hinata, y ya iban 3 votos para ese lugar.

Kiba sonrió maliciosamente; había oído que las chicas de Nara eran muy amables y guapas...y además...su perro Akamaru podría dedicarse a cazar ciervos.

-Kyoto.

Una chica rubia de coleta, de nombre Ino, empezó a frotarse las manos emocionada. Kyoto era la ciudad más apropiada para lo que ella denominaría la "caza al Uchiha".

-Kyoto -dijo Hinata nerviosa.

La verdad es que ella ya había estado ya en Kyoto pero le encantaba esa ciudad. Además una parte de su mente se empeñaba en imaginarla a ella junto a Naruto, ambos con kimonos, paseando de la mano por las milenarias calles... Hinata suspiró profundamente con lo que se ganó una mirada interrogadora de toda la clase.

-Emmm...Kyoto-dijo Hinata de nuevo.

Sakura empezó a morderse las uñas, lo que le valió una mirada de disgusto por parte de Ino. Ella sabía que en el templo Kiyomizu estaba la cascada Otowa que concedía 3 deseos (salud, estudios y amor) y la piedra que predecía su destino en el amor...ella ya tenía bien claro el amor de quién quería conseguir.

-Kyoto -dijo Hinata, si el último voto no era Nara, ya tendrían un ganador.

Shino había votado Kyoto ya que le atraían sus monumentos históricos y porque había oído hablar del avistamiento de una nueva especie de insectoide, el _Kiotorensis Scarabeum_ y esperaba poder capturar un ejemplar.

-Y...-finalizó Hinata, la clase esperaba el desenlace- Hawai.

Naruto rió disimuladamente, lo único que le apetecía era playa, sol y... ¡¡olas!! Pero, al parecer, el resto de la clase no había compartido su opinión.

-Por lo tanto, el destino del viaje será Kyoto. Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración -dijo Hinata.

Ino y Sakura se abrazaban felices mientras que Chouji y Kiba parecía que iban a empezar a lagrimear.

-Entonces haréis florecer vuestra juventud en la ancestral capital de Kyoto -dijo Gai bailando con unos...¿abanicos?

-Shikamaru-kun y yo buscaremos información en las agencia de viajes y realizaremos un presupuesto para que nos pongamos cuanto antes a reunir el dinero.

-Qué problemático -murmuró Shikamaru.

-¡¡Bien!! Y ahora empezaremos la clase de educación física -dijo Gai poniéndose delante de Hinata y haciendo la pose guay.

Hinata y Shikamaru se colocaron junto con el resto de la clase tras poner en su sitio la urna y la mesa.

-Este año probaremos nuestra destreza en varios deportes, haciendo una prueba final para cada uno de ellos. Haced equipos de 3 como el año pasado.

Por tanto, Shikamaru se juntó con Chouji e Ino; Hinata, con Kiba y Shino; y Naruto se quedó mirando a Gai con cara de confusión total.

-Ah..., Naruto, tú te pondrás junto a Sasuke y Sakura...

Naruto sonrió feliz por estar con Sakura aunque la presencia del pelinegro le arruinaba la felicidad. Al ver esa sonrisa en el rubio, Hinata se sintió un poco disgustada.

-Hoy empezaremos con ¡baloncesto! -dijo arrojando el balón a Shikamaru que no quiso esquivarlo-. Jugaréis el equipo 7 contra el 8 y el ganador jugará contra el 10 y ¡¡así todo el rato!!

La clase fue agotadora para Hinata, no es que se cansara enseguida pero la competitividad de Kiba la agotaba. Tras perder contra el equipo 7 pero luego ganarle al equipo 10. Hinata podía al fin disfrutar de una ducha en los vestuarios.

Suspiró, si al menos no se hubiera quedado petrificada cuando Naruto...

XxXxXx

El partido contra el equipo 7 estaba siendo muy disputado, Hinata estaba siendo marcada por Sakura pero ella podía superarla y así encestar fácilmente. Pero, de repente, Naruto reunió al equipo y lo único que oyeron los integrantes del equipo 8 fue algo así como "cambio de táctica".

El equipo 8 retomó el juego; Shino era el base y Kiba se dedicaba a despistar a los contrarios, tras fintar a Sasuke y a Sakura, Kiba le lanzó el balón a Hinata que tenía vía libre para encestar. Ella se dirigió a la canasta pero, una presencia le impidió continuar.

Podía sentirlo pegado a ella, manteniéndola atrapada aunque no la tocara, no podía pensar, no podía moverse...casi ni se dio cuenta de que Sakura le quitaba la pelota.

Tras ese momento, al parecer, Naruto se dedicó a marcarla, con lo que su equipo empezó a perder posiciones. Incluso Sakura se atrevió a decirle que estaba un poquito espesa, si ella supiera que sólo la paralizaba la cercanía del rubio...

XxXxXx

Por fin salió de la ducha y se cambió en los vestuarios. Ahora tocaba un pequeño receso para reponer fuerzas tras la clase de gimnasia. Cruzó algunos comentarios con Ino y Sakura sobre el viaje de fin de curso y salió del vestuario.

Grande fue sus sorpresa cuando vio que Naruto la esperaba, tenía el pelo todavía húmedo y su sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Hinata enrojeció un poco al recordar cómo de cerca había notado su presencia:

-Naruto-kun...¿a quién esperas?

-A ti...¿qué te pensabas? Esto...yo quería disculparme por el marcaje tan fuerte que te he hecho...creo que te he limitado bastante...-explicó el rubio.

-No importa...son cosas del juego ¿no?

-Gracias Hinata-chan, tú eres siempre tan amable...

-No es para tanto...¿te gustó el destino del viaje de estudios?- preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, yo había votado otra cosa pero...la verdad es que nunca he estado en Kyoto así que...¡es una experiencia nueva!

-Ya verás cómo te gusta...pero Naruto-kun...¿por qué destino habías votado?

-¿Yo? Jajajaja...había votado por Hawai...jaja así podríamos haber disfrutado de la playa, del mar, te podría haber pedido que me echaras crema en la espalda...-dijo Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hinata empezó a imaginarse la escena y su cabeza no pudo asimilar más. Así que con un ahogado gemido sólo pudo caer desmayada en el pasillo. Naruto se dio la vuelta y corrió alarmado a comprobar su estado.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

* * *

Bueno creo que ya me vale por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y bueno por fin ya tenemos el resultado del viaje....Bueno, ahora pondré los resultados definitivos y reales. A ver:

Kyoto: 3 votos

Nara: 1 voto

Okinawa: 1 voto

Hokkaido: 1 voto

Yucatán: 1 voto.

Hawai: 1 voto.

Torroja: 1 voto

San Andreas: 1 voto

Estuvieron bastante igualadas y, al final como también me agradaba Kyoto pos me decidí por esa opción. Gracias de verdad por colaborar, me hizo mucha ilusión ver vuestros votos.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado nombres para el nuevo personaje. La verdad es que todos eran preciosos y la verdad es que todos merecían la pena por eso espero que no os ofendáis porque no haya puesto el vuestro. Gracias por dedicarme vuestro esfuerzo!!!

Qué más? Pues que ya pronto acabo exámenes, gracias por vuestra comprensión y paciencia y espero no deprimirme mucho al recibir las notas.

Bueno, hasta mi próxima actualización, un saludo para todos vosotros y cuidaos. Gracias por leerme!!!


	10. Presupuesto para el hotel

Hola a todos y primero de todo quería disculparme por mi tardanza...sé que tardo bastante en actualizar y por eso pues eso quiero disculparme y agradeceros la paciencia que tenéis conmigo!!!

Segundo, hoy es Navidad!!!! Espero que Papá Noel, Santa Claus o como queráis os haya dejado muchos regalos, yo por mi parte os mando un nuevo capi de este fic, espero que sea suficiente!!!También quiero desearos a todos los que os pasáis por aquí una feliz Navidad y que la paséis rodeados de vuestros seres más queridos...y cuidado con el turrón, el pavo, el cava...no cometáis muchos excesos jajaja!!!

Bueno me gustaría agradecer también aunque no sea de este fic, todas las felicitaciones que recibí por mi cumpleaños, sois los mejores y me sentí muy arropada. Pero no por eso voy a dejar de agradecer a los que me dejaron una review en el anterior capi de este fic, hace ya milenios creo jajaja: **Neko-Nika **(Gracias por tu review y también gracias por ser la primera compi española!!! Pasa una Feliz Navidad!!), **harryPeru, nookie **(gracias por tu review y gracias por comprender mi locura jajaj!!!con respecto a los examenes me salieron bastante bien y creo que vuestro apoyo influyó mucho gracias!!!), adrifernan19, Haruhi Uzuchiha y hinatauchiha20. Muchas gracias, de verdad!!!!

Bueno, hasta aquí duro, espero que os guste este capítulo y gracias por leer de antemano!!

* * *

Naruto intentó que Hinata despertara en vano, con lo que decidió llevársela afuera de la Academia para ver si el aire fresco podía ñograr lo que él no había conseguido. Tras cargarla en su espalda, salió del polideportivo y la reclinó en un banco bajo un frondoso árbol.

-Seguramente no habrá desayunado y por eso le habrá dado un bajón de azúcar -dijo para sí el rubio-. Mejor será que vea si ha traído algo para almorzar.

Dicho esto, se puso a buscar por la bandolera de Hinata hasta que encontró una bolsa cuyo olor hizo que a Naruto le brillaran los ojos. Abrió la caja que había en la bolsa y un fino hilo de baba empezó a caerle de la boca.

-¡¡Bento!! ¡Y por lo bien que huele debe saber aun mejor! Creo que le sentará bastante bien para recuperar las fuerzas aunque...-miró de reojo a la joven todavía inconsciente- no creo que le importe que me coma una de estas bolas de arroz, ya que a mí sí que se me ha olvidado traer algo.

Probó una de las bolas y, como había supuesto, estaba deliciosa por lo que, sin darse cuenta, acabó tomándose todo lo que había en la caja. Cuando se dio cuenta, empezó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Kuso...yo no quería comerme su almuerzo...¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya sé...le diré que Sasuke le robó el almuerzo jajajaja.

Rió maléficamente durante un buen rato mientras imaginaba a Hinata arrodillada ante él rogándole a Naruto que le diera la paliza de su vida a Sasuke a cambio de 10 cajas de bento.

Casi no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se encontraba frente a él mirándole raro.

-Creo que no va a colar tu excusa, Uzumaki -dijo el Nara.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te he visto maquinar tu excusa y también te he visto comerte todas las bolas de arroz.

-¿Se lo vas a decir?

-No es que me apetezca mucho...pero si no se lo confiesas tú, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo...

Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Hinata nerviosamente. Shikamaru sonrió levemente y le dijo:

-Si tienes miedo a la reacción de Hinata, es que eres más bobo de lo que pensaba...

Naruto le miró con aprensión pero Shikamaru no le estaba dedicando su atención ya que estaba espantando a un grupo de pájaros que levantaron el vuelo apresuradamente. Shikamaru recogió una de las plumas que habían soltado y la acercó a la nariz de Hinata.

-Atchú -despertó la peliazulada.

-Jaja...Nunca falla -murmuró Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó Hinata confusa- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Creo que te dio un bajón de azúcar al salir de la clase de Gai -sensei -le contestó Naruto sobresaltando a Hinata que se puso de lo más roja al recordar la "verdadera" razón de su desmayo.

-¿Y mi almuerzo? ¿Qué ha pasado con él? -preguntó la peliazulada, Shikamaru carraspeó sonoramente.

-Emmm....,verás Hinata, es que...yo no quería pero...estaba tan bueno que no pude aguantarme...¡¡perdóname!! -dijo el rubio, sólo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas.

-Ah...Naruto-kun, de verdad no importa...Me alegra que te gustara -le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡¡Eres demasiado amable conmigo Hinata -chan!! -dijo el rubio abrazándola sorpresivamente, Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder.

Shikamaru, enfrente de los dos, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en los viejos tiempos cuando ellos 3 estaban siempre juntos. No obstante, tenía que interrumpir el momento, no quería que Hinata se volviera a desmayar.

-Hinata, Kakashi -sensei nos ha dado permiso para que vayamos a mirar presupuestos para el viaje. Dice que podemos usar la hora de química de Anko -sensei.

-¡Genial! ¡Voy con vosotros! -dijo Naruto con naturalidad, haciendo que los otros dos le miraran confusos.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, este tema solo pueden llevarlos los delegados de la clase; no puedes saltarte la clase de Anko -sensei -dijo Hinata con suavidad.

-Pero me aburriré...

-Ja, no puedes aburrirte en clase de Química. Anko -sensei siempre le acaba prendiendo fuego a algo -dijo Shikamaru, haciendo que a Naruto se le pusiera cara rara.

Naruto les acompañó durante un trecho del camino hacia la salida pero, en el momento en el que vio a Sakura sentada junto a sus amigas, se despidió fugazmente para ir a entablar una conversación con ella la cual le ignoró olímpicamente. Shikamaru fingió no haber visto la mueca de dolor que puso Hinata al verle hacer eso.

.......

Por otra parte de los jardines de la Academia, 3 jóvenes de la alejada Academia del Sonido habían conseguido colarse y metidos dentro de un arbusto buscaban por toda la zona a su "presa", el esquivo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Dios, como odio esto; pero al menos Orochimaru -sama nos deja libres de clases-dijo Suigetsu feliz.

-Tal vez, una institución educativa mejor nos tendría estudiando en vez de obligarnos a hacer misiones de espionaje -dijo Juugo.

-¿Qué dices Juugo? Mientras el objetivo sea interesante no veo por qué tengamos que perder el tiempo en clases -dijo Karin.

-Ya mejor cierra la boca Karin, con el reguero de babas que echas cada vez que ves la foto del tipo ése nos van a descubrir enseguida -finalizó Suigetsu.

El arbusto pronto encontró su objetivo pero, para su desgracia, el timbre que anunciaba la reanudación de las clases sonó y Sasuke, que había estado almorzando solitariamente (aunque también espiado por su club de fans), volvió al interior dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Química.

-Según este horario se dirige a la clase de Química, vamos a situarnos al lado de la ventana -dijo Karin.

Y el arbusto, rápidamente se situó en su posición aunque sus ocupantes no podían imaginar las desastrosas consecuencias de su acción.

........

En la agencia de viajes más cercana, Shikamaru y Hinata se interesaban por un viaje de 10 a 12 personas, ya que tendrían que contar con algún profesor que les "vigilara".

La temporada que elegirían sería finales de julio ya que así podrían aprovechar el festival de Gion que se celebraba en esas fechas. Sin embargo, al ser temporada alta, los precios de los hoteles estaban por las nubes y eso era algo que perjudicaba a los insolventes estudiantes.

Aparte, y como otro problema añadido, los hoteles de gama media ya estaban casi completos o no tenían las suficientes plazas para ellos por lo que, al final, la dependienta de la agencia de viajes les presentó dos proyectos:

1-El hotel Rata Aulladora, bastante asequible, aunque, como su nombre indicaba, de bastante dudosa calidad. Precio por cabeza: 38000 yen (300€)

2-El hotel Plaza Kansai, muy lujoso pero de precio exorbitante aunque tenía de todo, y proveía de un servicio de "Todo incluido" en masajes, spa, baños termales, piscina, bar.... Precio por cabeza: 150000yen (1200€)

Hinata estaba escandalizada, la segunda opción llenaba su cabeza más que nada pero, el precio era abusivo. Sin el presupuesto de la escuela ¿cómo iban a conseguir tal cantidad? Por suerte, la dependienta les confió que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para pensárselo ya que el hotel Rata Aulladora no era muy demandado (normal...) y el Plaza Kansai disponía de un gran número de habitaciones y sólo estaba al alcance de pocos bolsillos.

Shikamaru y Hinata salieron del lugar con expresión sombría; ahora el problema sería como explicar a su comprensiva clase las dos opciones que tenían. Llegaron a la Academia justo a tiempo para entrar en clase de Inglés, la última clase de la jornada. SU compañero rubio la saludó con una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que su corazón se acelerara pero, justo cuando se sentó tuvo que disimular el sonido de su tripa; ya había sentido hambre en la agencia pero ahora tendría que aguantar la clase y la charla que tendría con sus compañeros.

Al parecer, su antiguo profesor de Inglés se había jubilado por lo que no sabían quien se haría cargo de la asignatura a partir de entonces. Como aun no llegaba, Naruto se dedicó a contarle como en clase de Química, la profesora Anko había arrojado unas probetas por la ventana haciendo que se quemara un arbusto. Naruto juraba y juraba que el arbusto había soltado un grito a 3 voces y se había escapado del lugar mientras que Hinata reía.

El profesor entró y Hinata pudo ver que se trataba de su antiguo tutor, Iruka -sensei, que les dedicó una sonrisa enorme antes de empezar a explicar el programa de su asignatura. Al ver que podía seguir hablando sin problemas, Naruto siguió hablando con Hinata:

-Pero no todo fue malo, ¿sabes Hinata? Conseguí sentarme al lado de Sakura -chan y eso es ¡genial! Está un poco callada conmigo pero ya iré rompiendo el hielo, ¿no crees?

Hinata volvió la mirada bruscamente, todo aquello le estaba sentando muy mal y no sólo por los comentarios de Naruto hacia Sakura. Empezaba a sentir una especie de mareo y notaba que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas poco a poco. Pero tenía que aguantar hasta el final.

Naruto empezó a ver como Hinata iba empalideciendo poco a poco, no sabía lo que le pasaba así que se dispuso a preguntarle. Desgraciadamente, Iruka -sensei ya se dio cuenta y como un resorte le llamó la atención con lo que Naruto decidió callarse.

La clase acabó y Shikamaru se situó al frente de la clase pidiéndoles que esperaran un poco. Hinata le siguió caminando con cierta fragilidad que su rubio compañero notó.

-Ejem, seré breve -dijo Hinata-. Hemos consultado precios para el viaje y, ajustandose a la temporada y el número de gente que somos tenemos 2 opciones. Una de ellas es alojarnos en el hotel Rata Aulladora y nos costaría esto -dijo escribiendolo en la pizarra- y la otra opción es el Plaza Kansai que valdría esto...

-Emmm...¿qué clase de hotel es el Rata Aulladora? -preguntó Kiba.

-Su propio nombre lo indica, la mejor opción es el Plaza Kansai -dijo Ino.

-Yo también creo que el Plaza Kansai es la mejor opción pero, el problema es el dinero. Por lo tanto os pido que busquéis alguna forma de reunirlo, una forma concreta de conseguir todo ese dinero. Aceptaré cualquier propuesta...cualquiera legal -finalizó Hinata sintiendo como flaqueaban ya sus fuerzas.

Toda la clase empezó a abandonar el recinto hablando animadamente de lo que podían hacer. Naruto tras observar como Hinata recogía sus cosas, aun en el pupitre, se dispuso a salir también. No obstante, al no oír ningún ruido entró de nuevo en la clase.

Hinata se encontraba apoyada en la mesa respirando dificultosamente. A su alrededor todo se movía, una voz llegó a ella pero no podía entender nada, bueno, algo sí que entendió:

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? -le decían unos ojos azules.

-No...-pudo responder únicamente.

Naruto recogió sus cosas y, apoyándola en su espalda salió de la clase. Ahora sí que era culpa suya, él se había comido su almuerzo y era normal que la chica no hubiera aguantado las clases. Cruzó los pasillos a toda velocidad pero, cuando estaba a punto de volver una esquina, vio un atisbo de la larga melena del "amigable" primo de Hinata.

La dejó recostada en un banco con su bandolera y salió al encuentro de aquel "hippye" que le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de dirigirse a otro lugar. Naruto investigó donde se dirigía y volvió a coger a Hinata, que estaba un poco ida, para sacarla ya definitivamente de la Academia.

.......

En la cafetería "Yasumi", Nodoka Shimazu ya se encontraba en plena faena atendiendo a los clientes. Ahora que el local se iba vaciando, suponía que podría acostumbrarse pronto a aquel trabajo. Los clientes no eran nada del otro mundo y no sucedían cosas extrañas.

Todo aquello pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al chico rubio de la noche anterior que llevaba....¿una chica a la espalda? Aun boquiabierta vio como el chico depositaba a la casi desmayada joven en una silla. No podía quedarse ahí parada, tenía que ayudar en algo.

-¡Abuelo! Trae enseguida un té, ¡bien azucarado! -dijo viendo la palidez de la joven.

Mientras Naruto la sostenía, Hinata notaba aun su vista nublada y los sonidos a su alrededor le sonaban muy lejanos. Una fina corriente de aire la empezaba a despertar. La camarera la estaba abanicando con una de las servilletas:

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora? ¿Es que la has dejado embarazada o qué? -dijo Nodoka sin pensar, Naruto se puso extremadamente rojo.

-¡No! Como crees...¿cómo iba a hacer yo eso? -le contestó.

Teuchi se acercó con el té y Nodoka se acercó más a Hinata para abanicarla. A Hinata empezaba a aclararsele la visión y distinguió a aquella chica que le traía recuerdos de hacia un año o así:

-Rahi...-musitó confusa, Nodoka tragó saliva sobresaltada pero logró recomponerse enseguida.

-No, no, lo siento...te has confundido, yo soy Nodoka Shimazu, la nieta de Teuchi -le contestó amablemente y le tendió la taza de té.

-Lo...lo siento -contestó Hinata débilmente, empezando a beberse el té -. Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Hinata...Hinata Hyuga.

Nodoka le sonrió y luego suspiró ya más aliviada. Miró a Naruto que retorcía sus manos nerviosamente y que sólo musitó:

-Creo que sería bueno que le dierais algo sólido de comer...

-¿Pues?

-Es que...me comí yo todo su almuerzo.

Teuchi y Nodoka se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la caballerosidad del rubio, y luego Teuchi se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo rápidamente. Nodoka sólo le dirigió una mirada de reprobación antes de seguir atendiendo a Hinata. Naruto solo podía quedarse ahí quieto sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo.

-N-Naruto -kun, no te preocupes...yo ya te perdoné por lo del almuerzo. No te sientas culpable por mí -le dijo dulcemente la peliazulada-. Además me has traído hasta aquí y debo agradecértelo.

-Gracias Hinata -chan ¡Eres la mejor! -dijo ya el rubio feliz.

Nodoka sacudió la cabeza anonadada, después de todo esa pareja era de todo menos normal. Bueno, siempre era bienvenida una alteración en la rutina de vez en cuando.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ya duró, gracias a todos los que lo leísteis y nuevamente ¡¡feliz Navidad!!!!! Espero que os haya gustado aunque el final no sé si me quedó muy bien....

Bueno, si alguien conoce un hotel llamado Rata Aulladora...quiero decir que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es por pura casualidad. Quería un nombre que implicase nosé....dudosa calidad.

En fin, espero colgar pronto la conti y ya sabéis cualquier tomatazo, comentario, crítica...lo que queráis, decirme por review. Gracias!!!!!!!


	11. 10 de Octubre

Hola de nuevo, como ya desde el año pasado que no colgaba ningún capítulo...pues he decidido hacer un buen propósito y dedicarme a actualizar un poquito más seguido. Lo siento lectores, pero me tendréis que aguantar más a menudo que antes.

Aquí os traigo entonces, un nuevo capítulo que creo que me ha quedado bastante larguito y con mucha miga...¡espero que os guste! Por lo demás espero que hayáis empezado con buen pie el nuevo año y...¡que los reyes os traigan muchos regalos!

Quiero agradecer a todos los que hacéis posible este fic y que me animáis a continuarlo: **joaco-kun **(gracias por ser el primero en dejar review!!!)**, hinatauchiha20, Princesa del silencio, adrifernan19, Bluten Lycanii, villagexkonoha, Saia-sama, Neko-Nika, nookie **(gracias por tu review!!me alegra que te gustara lo del arbusto!!!jajaja pero no te preocupes habrá mas situaciones parecidas para los 3 del sonido jjajaj!!)**, Haruhi Uzuchiha, Mikitsan **(gracias por tu review!! espero que te gusten las propuestas que va a haber en este capítulo...y seguro k van a tener que compartir habitaciones!!!) **y aamk**. Muchas gracias a todos!!

Y, sin más que decir...¡espero que os guste!

* * *

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente una vez que todos se habituaron a la rutina de las clases. Éstas se hicieron más llevaderas para Hinata ya que se había acostumbrado a Naruto y ya no pasaba tantas situaciones embarazosas como antes.

Hinata repartía su atención entre escuchar las clases de sus profesores y estar pendiente de las bromas que Naruto hacía continuamente. Claro que, luego de reírse con él, tenía que explicarle lo de la clase anterior. Ambos seguían también con sus actividades extraescolares: en el coro se estaban preparando concienzudamente para el concierto de Navidad y Zabuza estaba exprimiendo a Naruto y a Haku para empezar ya los torneos intercolegiales.

Se podía decir que Naruto y Hinata estaban siempre juntos pero había algunas clases en las que ésto no pasaba. En Educación Física estaban a punto de acabar baloncesto y empezar voleibol; y en Química, Hinata se sentó con Shino mientras que Kiba fue condenado a sentarse en la única mesa de 3 ocupada por Sasuke, una feliz Ino y un Kiba cada vez más amargado.

Hinata se pasaba muy bien la clase con Shino pero no podía evitar entristecerse cuando Naruto empezaba a hacer sus bromas a Sakura. Ésta, a veces, ni siquiera le sonreía o le echaba una mirada asesina. Pero, en contadas ocasiones, cuando Naruto conseguía que la pelirrosa sonriera, aquel brillo en la mirada del rubio hacía que interiormente Hinata se muriera de celos, aunque no quisiera.

También, aunque Naruto se pasara la mitad de la clase de Química mirando por la ventana por si aparecía el arbusto aullador y fácilmente inflamable, no se volvió a ver nada igual. Y es que, los 3 afamados alumnos del Sonido habían decidido que cualquier recompensa que viniera de manos de Orochimaru -sama no les compensaría las quemaduras sufridas por lo que decidieron realizar su labor de una manera más segura.

En casa de Hinata, todo seguía sin cambios. Su padre iba y venía de viaje en viaje de negocios y solía pasar con ellos algún día del fin de semana. Neji salía y entraba a su antojo y solía invitar a sus amigos Lee y Ten Ten a casa; cosa que a Hinata le alegraba porque le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, aunque fueran un año mayores que ella. Neji también seguía mirando de malas maneras a Naruto y, por ello, Hinata se había abstenido de invitarlo algún día. Hanabi había empezado bastante bien la secundaria aunque no compartía mucho el carácter tímido de su hermana y solía pasar el rato maquinando jugarretas a un compañero de su clase, un tal Konohamaru.

En cuanto al viaje de estudios, habían surgido algunas propuestas, a saber:

·Shino había recordado que la Olimpiada de Cerebros de Tokyo tenía como premio 300000 yenes para el ganador, pero aún les faltaba completar el equipo con 2 personas más (de momento estaban Shino, Shikamaru y Hinata).

·Lee le comentó a Hinata que el equipo de fútbol (en el que estaban Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto como reserva) estaría encantado de colaborar sin recibir nada a cambio. Si ganaban el Torneo Ciudad de Tokyo, donde participaban otros equipos de todo Japón, ganarían la suma de 400000 yenes.

·Haku le dijo a Naruto que también estaba dispuesto a ayudar y le informó de que si se colocaban y mantenían en el primer puesto del ranking de federaciones de natación, podrían ganar unos 200000 yenes.

·Hinata había pensado que, tal vez, organizando un festival en la escuela con puestos de comida y ferias, podrían conseguir fondos para el viaje. La clase estuvo de acuerdo y se acordó que fuera durante abril. La directora dio su consentimiento, siempre que no tuviera que soltar un duro. Y, por ejemplo, Chouji y Kiba empezaron a moverse para conseguir fuegos artificiales y las chicas empezaron a hacer planes para realizar una rifa.

Algunos de estos planes llegaron a los aguzados oídos de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, que pensaron que, si se aprovechaban de esos planes, podrían acercarse más al Uchiha y ganarse así su confianza. El equipo de fútbol del Sonido era uno de los más malos que había en la ciudad así que desecharon esa opción. Pero, en la Olimpiada de Cerebros podrían tener grandes posibilidades y Orochimaru no dudaba de que Sasuke estaría en el equipo de la Hoja. Por tanto, los 3 espías, Dosu y Tayuya se apuntaron como equipo. Kabuto se había querido meter en el equipo pero descubrieron que no tenía la edad reglamentaria enseguida.

Suigetsu se encargaría del área de natación aunque tendría que competir en solitario en las competiciones ya que no contaba con otros compañeros que pudieran seguirle el ritmo cuando estaba en el agua.

Y en cuanto al festival, si estaba abierto al público, no les sería difícil acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha para hacerle una oferta que no podría rechazar.

Por otra parte, Hinata había hecho buenas migas con Nodoka y siempre que iba a "Yasumi" charlaba un rato con ella, aunque estuviera con Naruto (esas ocasiones acababan con extraños intentos del rubio por volver a recuperar la atención de Hinata).

La camarera estaba ya más tranquila ya que Hinata parecía haber olvidado cuando casi la llamaba por aquel otro nombre...Eso estaba bien, ya que había decidido dejar atrás aquella etapa de su vida que sólo su hermano mayor había podido descubrir.

Por tanto, las tardes en "Yasumi" se hicieron algo habitual. Naruto y Hinata se dedicaban sobre todo a elaborar juntos los complicados trabajos de traducción que Iruka -sensei les mandaba cada clase. A este paso, Iruka -sensei llevaba camino de ser el profesor más odiado. Pero, esa idea no había partido de Naruto precisamente, ya que para él, que el inglés era como su segunda lengua, hacer las traducciones era algo que estaba "tirado" de lo fácil que era.

El cambio de actitud frente a Iruka procedía casi del resto de la clase excepto de Shino y Shikamaru (que eran bastante buenos en la lengua extranjera) y Sasuke (que aunque no le iba muy bien, prefería disfrazar su frustración con una máscara de total indiferencia). Pero, por ejemplo, Kiba casi se tiraba de los pelos ante la sola mención de otra clase con Iruka -sensei. Apenada por sus dificultades, Hinata le invitó a unirse al grupo de estudio que solía formar en "Yasumi". Ante la mención de que Naruto era parte de ese grupo, Kiba torció el gesto pero más tarde se animó a ir. Para sorpresa de Hinata, él y Nodoka congeniaron enseguida y prácticamente era ella la que se ocupaba de ayudarle con el inglés.

A Nodoka le encantaba estar con sus nuevos amigos de Tokyo pero cada vez tenía más trabajo entre las clases y la cafetería. Al parecer, su tía Ayame se había lanzado a la vida para alegría de Teuchi que esperaba que pronto le presentara a algún novio. Pero Nodoka dudaba de que Ayame tuviera tal intención.

..........

Los días fueron pasando y el viernes 9 de octubre, Kakashi -sensei llamó tanto a Shikamaru como a Hinata para comentarles algo:

-Mañana llegarán los alumnos de intercambio de la Arena y quisiera que alguno de vosotros fuera a recogerlos. Ya sabéis que el aeropuerto de Tokyo puede ser un caos.

Hinata palideció, el día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Naruto, como éste llevaba anunciando a bombo y platillo durante toda la semana, hasta lo había escrito en la pizarra. Teuchi había planeado algo en "Yasumi" para su mejor cliente y le dolería bastante no poder asistir.

Por tanto, decidió por una vez pensar en sí misma y le pidió a Shikamaru que fuera él a buscarlos. Shikamaru accedió tranquilamente, dijo que aunque fuera problemático, él era el subdelegado y tenía que hacerlo.

El 10 de octubre empezó para Naruto Uzumaki con el sonido de un timbrazo. Abriendo la puerta en pijama y su característico gorro de dormir, se encontró con una especie de mensajero que llevaba un paquete y que decía que en la calle también había otro envío para el señor Uzumaki. Casi sin hacer caso, Naruto firmó el comprobante y, entrando en la casa, desayunó tranquilamente y con total somnolencia.

Tras, a su ritmo, ducharse y vestirse, el rubio abrió el paquete. Dentro había una carta y una caja llena de algo. Cogió la carta y empezó a leer:

"Mi querido ahijado:

Como habrás adivinado, soy tu adorado padrino Jiraiya y te mando esto porque quería ser el primero en felicitarte tu decimosexto cumpleaños. La gira va bien, la gente está acogiendo de maravilla la novela así que estoy pensando en hacer la continuación....

Tu regalo está en la calle pero en la caja te adjunto los papeles y las llaves, que es lo que también te hará falta.

Esperando que disfrutes de tu día, me despido:

Jiraiya"

-Papeles...Llaves...¿Qué...? -musitó Naruto aun algo grogui.

De repente cayó en la cuenta y, bajando las escaleras como un loco, llegó a la calle donde lo esperaba algo bastante grande envuelto en papel de embalar. Rompiendo el papel quedó expuesta ante él lo que tanto había esperado.

Ante él se hallaba una moto Kawasaki Ninja de colores naranja y negro que Naruto reconoció al instante. Era "Nine Tails"", la moto con la que había recorrido (y sembrado el pánico) en las calles de Malibú. Candados a la rueda trasera había 2 cascos: uno naranja y negro (el suyo desde siempre) y otro azul eléctrico y negro (que parecía una adquisición reciente de Jiraiya).

Al ver los dos cascos, una gran idea empezó a emerger en la mente de Naruto que volvió a subir a su apartamento para acicalarse lo máximo posible.

Hinata empezó su día con normalidad y fue enseguida a comprar el regalo para Naruto (allá donde la ves, Hinata también hace las compras a última hora). Tras mucho pensar y resistirse, muy a su pesar, a comprarle un bañador que le habría sentado de lujo al rubio; se decidió por regalarle unas gafas de natación de alta competición (N/A: un poco distintas a las típicas que hay: ya que son como de tipo snowboard pero adaptadas a la natación, yo las he visto y creo que le quedarían bien a Naruto), aparte vio en una tienda medio surfera un colgante que pensó que le gustaría y también se lo compró.

Al volver a casa, sobre la hora de comer, vio que su padre había llegado de uno de sus viajes de negocios. Compartieron la mesa con él y Hinata (que tenía que salir a la tarde para darle su regalo a Naruto), sabiendo que no la dejaría ir a una fiesta de buen grado, le dijo que como delegada debía ir a buscar a los alumnos de intercambio de la Arena. Su padre aprobó su decisión con pocas palabras y le dio su consentimiento para marcharse.

No le gustaba mentir, en general, y menos a su padre. Pero era por una buena razón y, por ello, se vistió con pantalones vaqueros oscuros y estrechos, unas botas grises sin tacón por encima de esos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y cuello vuelto de color negra y un jersey largo y sin mangas de color gris. El pelo lo llevaba liso y suelto como siempre.

El lugar para la fiesta sorpresa era "Yasumi", ya que el viejo Teuchi supuso que su mejor cliente no renunciaría a darse un homenaje con su plato favorito en un día tan especial. También estarían allí Shikamaru (cuando hiciera su labor como subdelegado), Chouji, Kiba y Shino; a Ino y Sakura no les había invitado porque las había escuchado decir en clase que el cumpleaños de aquel hiperactivo las traía sin cuidado; y Sasuke...bueno, Hinata no quería que la fiesta consistiera en lanzarse sillas a la cabeza.

Al comentarle a Nodoka la mentirijilla que le había dicho a su padre, la chica se asustó y empezó a decirle no se qué del karma que la castigaría por no decir la verdad. Hinata no hizo mucho caso de esas cosas aunque la otra le jurara que hablaba en serio.

Finalmente, Teuchi vio que Naruto iba a entrar, aunque no lo había visto llegar andando, por lo que en vez de esconderse en el baño o el almacén, tuvieron que agacharse detrás de la barra. El rubio entró en el local con una cara de depresión que tiraba un poco para atrás. Iba vestido bastante bien con pantalones vaqueros medio anchos, zapatillas blancas y negras (medio anchas) y una chaqueta con capucha a cuadros blancos y negros (como la bandera que indica la meta en las carreras y eso). Se acercó a la barra y le dijo al dueño de la cafetería:

-Viejo, ponme el mejor ramen que tengas; este día está siendo un asco para mí.

Teuchi obedeció como si no recordara el día que era. Desapareció en la cocina un rato y, de repente, las luces se apagaron.

-La madre que me... -empezó a maldecir Naruto intentando sacar el móvil del bolsillo para poder ver algo.

Aunque, con la misma rapidez que antes, se oyó un grito de "¡Sorpresa!" y las luces volvieron, aunque un poco más difusas. Ante Naruto y detrás de la barra estaban sus compañeros de clase que empezaron a rodearle.

-¡Felicidades! -le desearon todos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto -kun! -le dijo Hinata tímidamente.

Naruto olvidó enseguida la mala experiencia que había tenido aquella tarde y, sin pensarlo 2 veces, abrazó impulsivamente a Hinata, la cual se quedó un poquito paralizada. La voz de alguien sonó a sus espaldas, tal vez fuera Chouji:

-¡Placaje colectivo! -y de repente Naruto y Hinata sintieron como todos sus compañeros se abalanzaban sobre ellos, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo riendo como locos.

Tras levantarse con un poco de ayuda, el viejo Ichiraku apareció con el cuenco de ramen más grande y lleno de extras que Naruto había visto en su vida, además estaba coronado por una vela. También Nodoka se acercó con varios aperitivos para el resto de los asistentes. Naruto sopló la vela con gans y recibió el regalo de Hinata con mucha ilusión: se puso el colgante al momento y las gafas las habría llevado puestas todo el rato de no ser porque Kiba le llamó "gafas mosca". Teuchi también quiso hacerle un regalo y, junto con Nodoka, le hizo entrega de un talonario de cheques descuento para ramen, que Naruto aceptó casi llorando de la emoción.

Tras esto, todos se acercaron a charlar y a pasarlo bien. En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba sonando:

-¿Sí? ¿Diga?

-¿Hinata? ¡Soy Shikamaru! Oye, me va a ser imposible llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, es que mi madre acaba de romperle el retrovisor a otro coche y hasta que hagan los papeles del seguro...

-¿Pero, Shikamaru? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Se supone que su avión aterrizará en media hora. Sé que es problemático para ti, pero...

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, intentaré llegar a tiempo...

Mientras Naruto contaba sus peripecias del día a sus invitados, Hinata le pidió el número de teléfono de la compañía de taxis a Nodoka, explicándole brevemente la situación.

-¿Ves? Eso es el karma...-fue lo único que concluyó mientras Hinata marcaba.

-Maldición -dijo por lo bajo al ver que todo el rato estaba comunicando.

-...Así que fui a buscar a Sakura -chan con la moto para dar una vuelta pero me dijo que estaba preparando un helado frito y no podía salir en ese momento. Es frustrante... -contaba Naruto mientras Shino, silenciosamente, le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Nodoka de repente, Hinata no había escuchado antes porque estaba ocupada intentando contactar con algún taxi.

-Que estaba preparando un helado frito... -dijo Naruto.

-No, lo de antes...

-¿Dar una vuelta en moto?

-¡Eso es! Naruto, tú podrías llevar a Hinata al aeropuerto.

-¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Se va de viaje o qué? -preguntó confuso el rubio.

-¡Hinata! ¡Naruto puede llevarte en moto!

-¿Eh? Naruto -kun...¿en -en moto?

-Venga Hinata, vamos y por el camino me lo explicas todo -dijo Naruto decidido y salió con ella hacia la calle.

Se subió a la moto con un poco de inseguridad, tras que Naruto le hubiera abrochado el casco como si fuera una niña pequeña. El rubio ya se encontraba bastante listo para salir pitando.

-Em...Hinata, puedes agarrate a la parte del colín o a mí, no me importa, pero ve a la par de mis movimientos.

Hinata, para evitar malos tragos se agarró fuertemente al colín. Naruto arrancó "Nine Tails" que empezó a moverse con un sonoro rugido de su motor. Hinata pronto descubrió que le sería imposible mantenerse agarrada al colín en el primer frenazo, donde se tuvo que aferrar a la cintura de él.

-Vaya si eres impulsiva, Hinata.

-Em...perdón Naruto -kun -musitó intentando volver a su posición original, sin mucho éxito.

-Nah, quédate así, así me podrás contar más fácilmente lo que ha pasado.

Mientras Hinata le contaba todo esto, las luces de Tokyo pasaban a su alrededor a toda velocidad. Naruto se quedó atónito con toda aquella historia, pero mantuvo su atención en circular a toda velocidad esquivando el tráfico. Hinata nunca había sentido aquella sensación de velocidad, que agitaba su pelo azulado mientras se aferraba a Naruto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Hinata se soltó rápidamente y bajó de la moto en décimas de segundo, agradeciendo que el casco ocultara completamente su sonrojo. Naruto se quedó un poc vacío, el agarre de Hinata había sido muy agradable durante el viaje. Tras tomar las medidas de seguridad con la moto, ambos entraron en el aeropuerto.

Tras un ratillo de espera, ya que con la moto se habían ahorrado unos 10 minutos, en los que Naruto se preguntaba cómo de agradable sería dar una vuelta con su Sakura -chan si con Hinata había estado tan bien. Por tanto, casi no se enteró cuando Hinata se alejó de él para saludar a tres individuos, bueno, dos chicos y una chica.

Uno tenía el pelo castaño y parecía un poco mayor, la chica tenía cara de mala leche y su pelo rubio sujeto en 4 coletas y el más pequeño era pelirrojo y llevaba unas grandes ojeras y también tenía una mirada asesina. El castaño y la rubia, llamados Kankuro y Temari, eran de la misma edad, aunque, como la rubia había repetido un curso, iba a la misma clase que su hermano menor, Gaara.

Naruto se sentía un poco desplazado mientras Hinata se interesaba por los recién llegados. Sobre todo no podía soportar que aquel pelirrojo de mirada asesina hablara con tanta facilidad con ella, provocándole esas leves sonrisas a la peliazulada. El rubio sentía la necesidad de agarrar a Hinata y llevársela a dar una vuelta con él y dejar a esos colgados perdidos en el aeropuerto. Además estaba preciosa con aquella ropa...

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿por qué esas ganas de asesinar al tal Gaara que se tomaba tantas confianzas? ¿Sería acaso que Naruto Uzumaki se sentía celoso por su mejor amiga?

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí duró. El capítulo siguiente contendrá el desenlace del cumpleaños de Naruto y la introducción de los alumnos de la Arena en la vida de la Academia de la Hoja. He decidido hacer unos cambios y poner que Temari y Kankuro tuvieran la misma edad para hacer así que Temari repitiera y coincidiera en la clase con el subdelegado más vago de la historia escolar.

Tampoco es que sepa mucho de motos ni cómo Naruto, con 16 años puede conducir una de 500cc per...esto es un fic y, como me encanta ese modelo ¡no me pude resistir! ¡Que conste que también me gustan mucho las Yamaha! De todas formas no me digáis mucho de características técnicas o así porque yo sé lo básico y, básicamente, prefiero los coches.

La excusa del helado frito no es invención mía, ni mucho menos. Supongo que muchos la habréis reconocido y, si no, pues es de los Sims jajajaj!!!

Y, se acabaron las Navidades! Espero que las hayais deisfrutado con vuestros seres queridos y espero actualizar pronto. Hasta entonces cualquier comentario, crítica, apoyo, animo, idea...será bien recibido.

Muchas gracias por leer!!!


	12. Incorporaciones, reglazos y golpes vario

Hooolaaa!!!¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Me disculpo mil veces...pero esta semana empiezo exámenes y...la verdad me ha sido imposible hasta ahora ponerme a escribir un rato. Pero, como a cada cosa mala hay que darle un algo positivo os puedo decir que, aunque he tardado, mi imaginación ha estado trabajando mucho, y espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como me ha gustado a mí.

Ah, y para los fans de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu...sí, en este capítulo volverán a hacer de las suyas!!!y con desastrosos resultados!!!Pero antes de nada, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo al fic...sin vuestros reviews este fic no habría sido posible.

Así que...allá vamos: **nookie **(muchas gracias!!!pos me alegro k te gustara y...en este capi si salen los del sonido!!!wiiii!!!weno...espero que te guste!!!), **sakuracr**, **adrifernan19, Neko-Nika, Haruhi Uzuchiha, aamk **(gracias!!!jajaj yo espero no meter muxo la pata con las motos pk aver si va a aparecer un experto por aquí que nos ponga a caer de un burro!!!), **Bluten Lycanii, Princesa del silencio **y **Mikitsan.** Muchas gracias de verdad!!!

Bueno, y también a todos los que os pasáis por aquí y leeis el fic...muchas gracias!!! A ver si en este capi llego a la review nº 100 (nunca lo había conseguido y...supongo que en cuanto la vea lloraré de emoción!!!)

¿Qué más decir? Pues...que mejor que me vaya callando y que comience el capítulo!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata, ante la cabezonería de Naruto que no le dejaba meterse en el taxi junto a los de la Arena, hubo de indicar al conductor la dirección exacta y quedar con los alumnos de intercambio en la residencia estudiantil de Konoha en una media hora. Se despidió de todos con calidez, aunque le pilló de sorpresa el beso en la mano que le dio Gaara que la dejó roja como un tomate y, a Naruto echando humo cual olla a presión.

Por tanto, Naruto se volvió a subir en la moto con Hinata otra vez detrás agarrada a su cintura. Esa posición tan cercana trodavía le hacía sonrojarse a la delegada, pero esta vez también le dio un poco de miedo...ya que Naruto iba murmurando cosas como "_Maldito ojeroso besa-manos_"o "_Maldito emo pelirrojo_". Así que, una vez más, aunque por ese doble motivo, se sintió aliviada al bajar de la moto frente a un edificio situado casi al lado de la Academia.

La Academia de la Hoja contaba con una residencia estudiantil para todos aquellos alumnos que venían de todas partes del país y no contaban con otro alojamiento. No había nadie de la clase de Hinata y Naruto que viviera allí, salvo los 2 nuevos alumnos procedentes de la Arena. La residencia tenía un aspecto sobrio y sólo tenía lo indispensable para sobrevivir ya que la directora no era muy amiga de los gastos a lo tonto (aunque sí que era amiga de cobrar la abultada cuota mensual de la residencia).

La residencia aportaba una eficaz separación entre ambos sexos, que sólo se juntaban en el comedor, básicamente. Para todo lo demás estaban separados y, las habitaciones eran individuales. Por suerte, ya que Hinata no podía entrar en la zona masculina, hizo su aparición Haku que sí que vivía allí en su último año. Tras felicitar a Naruto se ofreció a enseñarles sus habitaciones a los nuevos.

-Naruto, ¿te importaria ayudarme con las maletas? ¿Por qué no coges las de Gaara? -preguntó Haku inocentemente.

Naruto bufó pero como no quería quedar mal delante de la delegada cogió una pedazo mochila que más parecía una calabaza enorme y la maleta del pelirrojo. Los fardos pesaban como si los hubiera llenado de arena y, mientras subía escaleras, ya que la Hokage había decidido ahorrarse el ascensor, no hacía más que echar miradas asesinas a Gaara.

Mientras tanto, Hinata le enseñaba las instalaciones a la temperamental Temari. Aunque, cuando empezó a tratarla vio que aunque sus caracteres eran radicalmente distintos, podían llevarse bien fácilmente. Una vez que le hubo enseñado su habitación, todos se reunieron en el vestíbulo para despedirse hasta el lunes siguiente.

Volvieron a "Yasumi" donde se encontraba un nuevo visitante. Era Shikamaru, que al fin había podido escapar de la trifulca entre su madre y el dueño de otro coche ahora sin retrovisor. Tras felicitar a Naruto, le preguntó al rubio sobre los alumnos de intercambio a lo que éste respondió:

-Un tipo con manchas de chocolate por toda la cara y que, al parecer colecciona muñecos de Star Wars, un emo pelirrojo sin cejas que parece que viene del siglo pasado y una rubia loca con un peinado de aun más loca.

Shikamaru se intentó imaginar el cuadro...pero era algo imposible así que soltó su típico "Problemático" y no volvió a mencionar el tema.

Los invitados fueron yéndose poco a poco y Hinata descubrió con horror que ya quedaba poco para que llegara el toque de queda impuesto por su padre. Naruto se ofreció a llevarla pero Hinata pudo imaginar la reacción de su padre si llegaba en la moto de un "yankee" (como llamaba a todos los rubios por alguna extraña razón). Así que se fue corriendo a su casa, dejando la fiesta.

La verdad se lo había pasado muy bien, aunque la tarde se hubiera puesto bastante movidita con el viaje al aeropuerto y todo eso. Además, quizá ese viaje había sido lo mejor, Hinata no olvidaría en mucho tiempo el haber estado tan pegada a la espalda de Naruto. Pero, no podía pensar tanto en eso, al fin y al cabo, Naruto siempre la vería como una amiga...

Sin embargo, su mente no hacía más que traicionarla y, cuando llegó a su casa y cenaba con su familia no paraba de venirle a la mente la imagen de ella agarrada a Naruto. Tan distraída estaba que hasta su padre se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, Hinata, ¿y qué tal los alumnos de intercambio? -preguntó Hiashi, mientras su hija iba a beber un vaso de agua.

-Los alumnos de intercambio...-repitió algo distraída, y su mente pronto reprodujo la escena del beso en la mano que le dio Gaara; Hinata se puso colorada y casi se atraganta con el agua, Neji le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que se le pasó.

-¿Ne-chan? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hanabi muy interesada en la reacción de su hermana.

-Emm...sí, Hanabi -chan, si me disculpais creo que me retiraré ya a descansar. Ha sido un día muy cansado para mí.

-Claro, hija, ya me contarás... -dijo Hiashi extrañamente feliz y con pose de estar tramando algo.

Hinata subió a su habitación con su mente todavía flotando en los recuerdos de ese día. La verdad es que sentía que, ultimamente su vida emocional se había descontrolado mucho desde que volvió a ver a Naruto. Ella no sabía que pensar acerca de él, pero cada vez más empezaba a pensar que el sólo la veía como su amiga, quizá su mejor amiga, justo como cuando ambos eran pequeños. Pero, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él como algo más que su gran amigo.

Tendría que controlarse, dejarlo pasar, después de todo, lo que menos quería era perderlo por su culpa. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, tenía que organizar algo para que los nuevos alumnos no estuvieran muy perdidos el lunes. Bueno, Temari podría defenderse muy bien solita, tenía toda la pinta y Gaara y ella podrían llevarse bien, siempre que no le saltara con cosas como besarla en la mano así de repente.

Mientras Hinata meditaba en su habitación, Hiashi, Neji y Hanabi ya habían ido a la sala de estar para dedicarse a la lectura, ver la televisión...las cosas que de normal se hacen antes de dormir. Neji vio que su tío estaba un poco raro ya que de repente juntaba las manos en plan pensativo o le daba por decir "Sí, eso estaría perfecto".

Neji alzó la vista de su PSP y, como buen sobrino que era, le preguntó a su tío que qué le pasaba. Éste carraspeó y puso un tono formal para decir:

-Verás, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero tu prima pronto cumplirá 16 años....

Sí, eso era lógico, pensaba Neji, después de los 15 años van los 16. El modo en que levantó la ceja en señal de "¿Y?" fue captado por su tío que prosiguió.

-Pronto deberá afrontar su vida adulta y afrontar nuevas responsabilidades por lo que había pensado en que....

Hanabi apartó a duras penas la mirada del televisor donde estaba viendo "CSI: Miami" (a la niña le gustan mucho ese tipo de series, eso se reflejará mucho en su personalidad) para prestar atención a su padre. Y lo que oyó no la dejó indiferente que digamos.

Un grito agudo resonó por la casa, Hinata se levantó bruscamente de la cama con un mal presentimiento. Pero, al identificar la voz como la de su hermana supuso que ya habrían resuelto inesperadamente el crimen de esa noche en CSI con lo que volvió a sus ensoñaciones. Sin embargo, esa sensación de "algo malo va a pasar" no se le fue de la cabeza.

Naruto, tras tomar su última ración de ramen junto a Shikamaru, volvió a su apartamento en su flamante moto. Tenía que reconocer que había sido una gran fiesta, la idea de celebrarlo en "Yasumi" había sido genial para olvidarse de su chasco con Sakura.

No cenó y tras ver un rato la televisión se quedó mirando al techo en su cama. Al menos, también se lo había pasado bien en el viaje al aeropuerto con Hinata aunque ese Gaara...le sacaba de sus casillas con esos modales del siglo pasado. Sin embargo, el ver a Hinata hablar con él tranquilamente le producía un ardor en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la comida mejicana.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, sólo llegó a concluir que únicamente quería proteger a Hinata y por eso se ponía así. Ese emo pelirrojo no debía ser una buena persona...y no quería que le hiciera daño a su Hinata.

Espera...¿había pensado en _su _Hinata? La verdad es que hoy estaba haciéndose un lío con todo. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga podría decirse pero...¿llegar a más? Debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, además él tenía un objetivo y era Sakura Haruno. Una vez que la pelirrosa hubiera aceptado dar una vuelta en su moto no podría resistirse a él.

Pasaron los días y, desgraciadamente para muchos, llegó el lunes. Hinata bajó como siempre a desayunar pero antes de cruzar la puerta llegó a captar una conversación:

-Entonces Neji, tú te encargarás de eso...-decía su padre.

-¡Qué emocionante! Yo me pondré en cuanto pueda a hacer mi parte -decía Hanabi con voz maliciosa.

La conversación no pareció dudar más así que Hinata,aunque en su interior se estaba muriendo del miedo que le daba su familia, actuó con normalidad. Neji seguía tan serio como siempre aunque estaba más atento que nunca a los comentarios de Hinata y Hanabi estaba como perdida en su mundo de color.

Naruto se levantó más animado de lo normal, casi desayunó y se duchó bailando. Hoy por fin demostraría en esa Academia de estirados quien era Naruto Uzumaki. Se subió en la moto y llegó al lugar con un estruendo que hizo que todos los alumnos se volvieran.

Neji andaba vagabundeando un rato por la entrada de la Academia, Hinata había entrado en clase antes de tiempo porque tenía que preparar una cosa o algo. Él entraría un poco más tarde, cuando sonara el odiado timbre de comienzo de clases. De momento podía disfrutar de la paz y la calma que reinaba...

¡¡RUUUM!!

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del joven Hyuga. No le hizo falta ver como el rubio se quitaba el casco para saber quien era el energúmeno que había interrumpido sus cavilaciones sobre el destino. Y encima le saludaba, Neji Hyuga le dedico su mirada más asesina y entró en el edificio.

Naruto sólo se rió alegremente, le encantaba fastidiar a Neji. Al fijar la vista en la entrada vio como su "objetivo" se acercaba en compañía de su amiga y rival Ino. El rubio soltó su típico grito al verla:

-¡¡Sakura-chaaan!!

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa torcida (de las típicas llenas de asco) y continuó su camino, que la llevaba a pasar cerca de la moto de Naruto. El rubio decidió poner en marcha su plan B.

Rápidamente le dio al acelerador de la moto, haciendo que el tubo de escape empezara a soltar humo a discreción. Naruto no podía ver nada pero supuso que las chicas estarían impresionadas por la gran exhibición.

-¿Te gusta Sakura -chan? ¡Mira, mira! -decía feliz Naruto.

-Cof, cof, cof...¡¡Pero serás idiota!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llenarnos de ese apestoso humo? -y las dos chicas se metieron en clase indignadas.

Sasuke entró en el recinto viendo esa anormal humareda que llenaba el parking. Su curiosidad le venció pero, al disiparse el humo vio a Naruto subido en una pedazo de moto...la envidia se asomaba en la cabeza del Uchiha que apretó la mandibula y dijo únicamente al rubio:

-Vaya chatarra...

Naruto iba a agarrarle del pescuezo pero la súbita visión de la directora Tsunade le hizo cambiar de opinión. Se le veía bastante cabreada al ver todo el humo que aun no se había disipado del todo.

-¡¡Narutoooo!! -se oyó por todo el exterior, Sasuke aprovechó la "niebla" para escapar también de sus admiradoras y entró en la Academia.

Naruto cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, por suerte Kakashi apareció en escena para avisarle de que el camión de suministros había llegado y, al ver la mirada súbitamente feliz de la directora, el rubio supuso que habría llegado su cargamento de alcohol. Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo bastante aliviado.

Al mirar hacia arriba miró también hacia el pasillo acristalado donde se encontraba su clase. Le alegró ver a Hinata apoyada contra el cristal en actitud pensativa. El sol reflejaba en su pelo haciendo destacar sus toques azulados. La verdad, es que verla así siempre le relajaba y le hacía olvidar sus problemas ya que...siempre podría contar con su apoyo.

De repente, algo rompió esa armonía; Naruto miró boquiabierto como el emo pelirrojo se acercaba "demasiado" a la delegada. Al parecer estarían hablando de algo pero Naruto se precipitó a subir a clase antes de que al tal Gaara le diera por besar manos o se atreviera a más.

La verdad es que Hinata había subido temprano a clase para enseñar toda la Academia a los alumnos de intercambio. La última parada había sido su propia clase, allí Gaara y Temari habían ido a instalarse en su mesa (que sería la que estaba vacía al lado de la ventana).

Hinata les había contado todos los acontecimientos del curso, incluyendo el viaje de fin de curso, si querían participar en la recaudación de fondos. Tras explicar los distintos modos de ganar el dinero, tanto Gaara como Temari se acercaron a Hinata en el pasillo para comunicarle lo siguiente:

-Cuenta con nosotros, puedes incluirnos en el Equipo para la Olimpiada de Cerebros de Tokyo. Así ya tendréis el equipo completo.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida pero les agradeció sinceramente el gesto ya que ya pensaba que no podrían formar equipo si nadie más se apuntaba. Además los alumnos de la Arena tenían un expediente brillante y, así, sus posibilidades de ganar aumentarían.

Justo entonces apareció Naruto a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco al haber subido a toda velocidad las escaleras para llegar a clase. Parecía sorprendido de ver a Temari allí también (claro, sólo había podido ver a Gaara por el cristal). Hinata le saludó y le dijo que fuera entrando en clase ya que ella tenía que hacer la presentación de los dos alumnos.

Kakashi llegó y por fin se pudo hacer la presentación, Shikamaru se quedó algo sorprendido ya que esos dos alumnos con pintas de gente aplicada (ya que los dos hermanos llevaban gafas). No sabía a que había venido lo que Naruto le había contado hasta que...

-¿Tú que me miras tanto? -soltó la chica rubia.

Shikamaru quedó en shock, al menos el pelirrojo seguía mirando con indiferencia la clase aunque, claro está, toda la clase ahora le estaba prestando atención a la rubia con coletas.

-Sí, tú, cómo me sigas mirando te juro que te llevarás un buen golpe con esto -dijo sacando una regla de madera de la mochila (NA: espero que cuele...es que no podía hacer que Temari llevara un abanico gigante a clase, ya veréis los golpes que da con esa regla...).

Hinata se puso en medio para evitar una nueva disputa en la clase, ya bastante calentito estaba el ambiente con las miradas asesinas de Naruto a Gaara. Logró tranquilizar a Temari diciendo que Shikamaru tenía muchas veces la mirada perdida y esas cosas.

-Mujer problemática...-musitó Shikamaru, pero para su mala suerte Temari le oyó.

-¿Qué has dicho? -gritó armada con su regla.

-Tranquila...Temari -san, a veces...etto...Shikamaru repite frases de películas famosas...sí, eso -mintió Hinata para no prolongar el conflicto.

Desafortunadamente para Shikamaru, solamente un pasillo le separaba de aquella loca, lo cual significaba que estaría al alcance de su arma mortal. La vida a veces era muy problemática...

Los agentes del Sonido habían logrado por fin un horario del grupo de su objetivo, Sasuke Uchiha, y para adelantarse a sus movimientos, se dirigieron sigilosamente al gimnasio de la Academia donde luego tendrían clase con Gai -sensei.

Tenían un plan perfecto para evaluar las condiciones y habilidades físicas del Uchiha y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Tras hacer unos cuantos apaños para meterse dentro de unas gruesas colchonetas que, por una extraña razón estaban apiladas contra la pared, y hacerles unos agujeros para mirar y respirar, esperaron impacientes su oportunidad para recabar información.

Tras una agotadora clase de Literatura en la que Naruto casi se duerme, todos los alumnos se dirigían al gimnasio para realizar los absurdos entrenamientos que Gai -sensei les pediría. Al ver a Temari y Gaara les prometió sacarles todo el fuego de su juventud con lo que se ganó que le miraran raro toda la clase.

Al parecer hoy se dedicarían a practicar los saques y la puntería de sus golpes en voleibol usando de dianas a las colchonetas que estaban apiladas contra la pared. Un leve estremecimiento sacudió a una de las colchonetas al escuchar aquello, ¿es que siempre tendrían que sufrir daños físicos en esta misión?

Por tanto, en aquel día, cada alumno debía practicar individualmente. Por suerte para una de las colchonetas, le tocó a Hinata Hyuga en ella. La colchoneta no estaba sufriendo mucho ya que, por más que lo intentara o los golpes que daban contra su objetivo eran débiles o no llegaba ni siquiera a darle.

Algo molesta se quedó mirando la pelota con tristeza: ¿por qué no podía darle con tanta fuerza como lo estaban haciendo Sakura y Temari? Naruto vio la melancolía de la peliazul y se acercó a prestarle su ayuda ya que él se estaba aburriendo ya un poco del silencioso pique que estaba haciendo con Sasuke.

-¿Hinata? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Ah, Naruto -kun, no...no te preocupes, no hace falta.

-A ver, quiero ver como lo haces.

Hinata asintió y volvió a intentarlo. La pelota únicamente llegó a rozar la colchoneta que se lo agradeció silenciosamente. Hinata, avergonzada no se atrevía a mirar a Naruto.

-Ya ves, no soy muy buena en esto...

-No digas eso, Hinata, lo que pasa es que tienes que encontrar tu estímulo. ¿Ves a Temari? ¿Ves su cara de mala leche? Seguramente es eso lo que le hace dar esos balonazos...Yo sé que tienes la fuerza, Hinata -le dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-Naruto -kun, yo...

-No te esfuerces, Naruto -sonó la voz de Sakura que lo había observado todo- ; Hinata tiene menos fuerza que un mosquito, no lo conseguirá.

Hinata apretó los labios furiosa, ella no tenía por qué decirle eso en mitad de la clase. Se puso en posición de saque y con una técnica espectacular y con una parte de la colchoneta como objetivo la golpeó con total precisión.

Los 3 del Sonido vieron la mirada decidida de la ojiperla y rezaron silenciosamente a Kami -sama para que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, éste no tuvo piedad de ellos y, sobretodo, no tuvo piedad de Suigetsu.

Naruto observó la expresión decidida de Hinata y cómo se colocaba perfectamente para realizar un saque tremendo. La colchoneta no pudo resistirlo y un golpe sordo sonó por el gimnasio. Luego, lo que nadie captó, excepto Naruto fue algo como:

-Me quedé sin día del padre...

Naruto se acercó con expresión intrigada a la colchoneta, y sus ocupantes tragaron saliva totalmente paralizados. Naruto estaba confuso, en esa Academia pasaban cosas muy raras: un arbusto aullador y ahora una colchoneta también aulladora... Hinata, a sus espaldas, no podía creerlo, ¡lo había conseguido! Naruto iba a darle una buena patada a la colchoneta para confirmar sus sospechas (Suigetsu pensó que aquel era su fin) pero Gai -sensei interrumpió la clase para hacer unos partidillos.

Lo que no esperaba Naruto al volverse fue que Gaara se había acercado a Hinata para felicitarla por su puntería y potencia. Naruto estaba que echaba chispas del odio que le tenía al ojeroso ese.

Tras la clase, Karin, Juugo y un dolorido Suigetsu lograron salir de su escondrijo y (arrastrando a Suigetsu) salieron del lugar para realizar el informe sobre las condiciones físicas que habían podido observar en Sasuke Uchiha.

Tras un breve descanso, en el que Hinata confirmó a Shino y Shikamaru que su equipo para la Olimpiada estaba completo con la inclusión de Gaara y Temari, todos se dirigieron a una nueva clase de inglés.

Iruka -sensei entregó las notas de los trabajos anteriores. Sasuke solo bufó disgustado al ver lo flojo que iba. Sin embargo, lo peor estaba solo por verse. Iruka carraspeó y empezó a anunciar algo:

-Bien, como veo que vuestro nivel aun no está muy estabilizado, voy a mandaros un trabajo que hacer. Os encargaré que estudiéis un aspecto de la cultura anglosajona y, de ahí, tendréis que realizar un trabajo comentando sus características más importantes. La longitud mínima de este trabajo serán 10 folios... -la clase empezó a murmurar disgustada-,por las dos caras...y a mano, para que no useis el traductor del google.

Mucha gente de la clase estaba afilando sus lapices para clavarselos al profesor en los ojos pero, por suerte, la campana le salvó. Por tanto, los alumnos se dirigieron bastante indignados a la clase de la profesora Anko, acordándose de todos los antepasados de Iruka -sensei.

En la clase de Química, la clase seguía rumiando su disgusto, y casi ni se dieron cuenta de cómo Anko -sensei incendiaba una papelera. Sin embargo Naruto no estaba en absoluto nervioso y fardaba delante de Sakura que él no tendría ningún problema con ese trabajo.

En la única mesa de tres, una preocupada Ino no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza en cómo realizar el trabajo. Sasuke permanecía en silencio pero Kiba soltó que, gracias a su "profesora particular" conseguiría aprobar. Como muestra, le enseñó a Ino sus trabajos anteriores en los que ya tenía media de 8.

-¡Vaya Kiba! Es genial, pero seguro que es una vieja amargada que te cobra las clases a doblón.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro...pero no te desvelaré mi secreto, rubia.

Sasuke, aunque fingía una total indiferencia, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación. Seguramente le podría sonsacar fácilmente a Kiba su "truco" para sacar buenas notas. Soltó una sonrisa torcida mientras empezaba a maquinar su plan.

Durante la tarde, había entrenamientos de fútbol, natación y reunión especial del coro. Durante su entrenamiento de natación, Naruto se descargó nadando a toda velocidad mientras imaginaba distintas formas de ahogar a Gaara; seguramente ese raro no sabría nadar. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de una presencia que le observaba. Suigetsu apretó sus afilados dientes, ese Uzumaki sería un gran rival pero no lograría derrotarle en la competición de natación.

En el entrenamiento de fútbol, Sasuke logró sin éxito, sonsacarle a Kiba cual era su secreto en inglés pero el cara perro no soltaba prenda. Por eso, Sasuke sabía que tendría que usar otros métodos y eso suponía seguir a Kiba a cualquier extraño lugar que pudiera ir. Mientras tanto, en las gradas, una emocionada Karin observaba a su nuevo ídolo junto con más chicos en un entrenamiento agotador. Juugo estaba a su lado para evitar que la pelirroja se descontrolara.

En la reunión del coro ocurrió una disputa inesperada; la vieja Chiyo insistía en que en el festival de Navidad debían interpretar el clásico de "Adeste Fideles" mientras que Hinata, que por una vez le llevaba la contraria, insistía en interpretar algo más moderno. Sin embargo, la resistencia de Hinata no fue suficiente ante la cabezonería de Chiyo y se apostó, nuevamente, por lo clásico.

Iruka -sensei salió agotado de su nueva jornada, al parecer los alumnos no miraban con buenos ojos sus esfuerzos para aumentar su nivel de inglés, la lengua del futuro. Sin saber a dónde lo llevaban sus pies acabó frente a una cafetería..."Yasumi". Se decidió a entrar y con la mirada baja se dirigió a la barra.

-¿Desea usted algo? -le preguntó una dulce voz.

Iruka levantó la mirada y le pareció ver a un ángel. Era una mujer que tendría su edad, de pelo castaño y que mantenía una sonrisa amable. Iruka se sintió muy cohibido y logró musitar:

-U-un v-vaso de agua...

Ayame enarcó la ceja pero le sirvió el vaso de agua que el hombre se bebió de un trago. Al aclararle que no le debía nada, El cliente empezó a comportarse de un modo raro hasta que una voz la distrajo:

-¡Tía! Pero qué guapa estas...¿has ido a la peluquería? -le preguntó su sobrina Nodoka que acababa de llegar de sus clases.

Ayame le sonrió y asintió, pero el extraño cliente salió casi corriendo y se largo dejandola patidifusa.

-_Qué hombre más raro..._

Teuchi salió de la cocina para decir:

-Guapa estará pero si no me presenta un novio pronto...Mira qué factura de la peluquería...-dijo disgustado.

-Ah, abuelo, te tengo que comentar una cosa...

La puerta del local se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a Kiba.

-Nodoka, ¿qué tal? Gracias a ti he logrado unas notas espectaculares en inglés. ¡Mira!

Nodoka y Kiba se pusieron a lo suyo sin darse cuenta de que otra persona entraba en el local, le pedía una Coca Cola a Ayame y se retiraba al rincón más oscuro.

-Solo te quiero pedir una cosa más, ¡ayúdame con este trabajo de inglés! Es vital para la nota final.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero que conste que yo también necesito mi tiempo para hacer mis tareas.

-¡Gracias! Te compensaré, lo prometo.

Kiba se largó al poco rato y tras ponerse su uniforme, Nodoka le dijo a su abuelo lo que le iba a decir antes de que llegara Kiba. Tenía que comprar una calculadora financieea para sus clases de matemáticas financieras. Teuchi accedió pero, a la hora de saber el precio, casi le da un ataque cardíaco.

-¿¿18.000 yenes?? (160€ más o menos) ¿¿Por una calculadora??

-Es que...es casi como un ordenador...

-Bueno, bueno...pero trátala con cuidado, ¿cuando irás a comprarla?

-Mañana...cuando salga de clase.

-De acuerdo, pues ya te daré el dinero.

-Gracias, abuelo.

Sin embargo desde el oscuro rincón, una silueta oscura sonreía levemente, tal vez ajustando sus planes a las circunstancias...

* * *

Bueno, ha sido largo y espero que haya merecido la pena. Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí aguantando el hambre y la sed. Es que...no podía parar de escribir hasta tener todo esto así...como decirlo...bien interesante. Además había que compensar un poco...por la tardanza en actualizar!!

También decir que no odio a Gaara pero de momento él y Naruto se van a llevar un poquito mal...También pido si hay algún emo lector que no guardo ningún rencor hacia ellos jejejjej.

Bueno, ha habido un poco de todo: celos, reglazos, humareda, un flechazo...solo espero poder actualizar pronto porque tengo demasiadas ideas de este fic!!! Así que para llenaros de intriga haré las siguientes preguntas retóricas...

¿Qué estarán tramando los Hyuga? ¿Le partirá Naruto la cara a Gaara? ¿Temari le dará de reglazos a algún pobre individuo? ¿Suigetsu podrá celebrar el día del padre? ¿Quién será la silueta oscura que tramaba cosas? ¿Podrá Iruka dejar de hacer el bobo frente a Ayame?

Lo sabremos...en los proximos episodios!!!

Y eso, cuidaos y disfrutad de la vida poke yo tengo k estudiar TT~TT!!!!!!!!!


	13. Manos sueltas

Hola de nuevo!!!los examenes de febrero han acabando y doy libre!!!libre por fin!!!y puedo escribir más de seguido!!!Quiero agradeceros a todos la paciencia que teneis con una escritora taaaaaan lenta...sois muy comprensivos!!!

y eso...aqui traigo un nuevo capi que espero no os aburra y que puedo avisar que contendrá leves sangrados de nariz persistentes en el tiempo para nuestro amigo rubio...(pobrecillo...a veces pienso que por que le hago tanto sufrir...mujajajaj). El capi tendrá atracos, timos, cortejos...bueno un poco de todo!!! Y ahora a agradecer los reviews porque los lectores lo valen!!!

Muchísimas gracias a :** nookie **(gracias!!!fuiste el primero!!!espero k tus expectativas en el fic no se vayan abajo...creo k mis ideas son buenas pero...quien sabe!!!), **hinatauchiha20, Princesa del silencio , Neko-Nika , Haruhi Uzuchiha, anonimo **(gracias!!!fuiste la review numero 100!!gracias!!!iba a incluir al que hiciera la review 100 en la historia pero...poner anonimo de nombre me suena a atracador o nuse...de toas formas gracias x tu apoyo!!), **adrifernan19, QuimerAnime y LennaParis **(gracias x el review y tambien por el consejo!!!me hiciste aclarar las dudas con respecto al fic!!!besos!!)**. **Gracias a vosotros llegue a las 100 review que nunca habia conseguido...sniff...voy a por unos kleenex que no puedo!!!

Quiero dedicar esete capítulo a **adrifernan19** ya que mañana es su cumpleaños y le mando este capítulillo como regalo, espero que te guste!!!y felicidades, aunque sea por adelantado.

Ah, también quiero decir que casi me pongo en huelga por los acontecimientos recientes en el manga, pero bueno, creo que la carta con ANTRAX que mandé tuvo su efecto y Kishi esta arreglando las cosas...mujajajjajaja. Bueno, en realidad no mandé nada, estuve toda una semana muy borde con todos y con una depresioncilla leve jajajja!!!

Bueno, mientras se me pasa el estallido emocional voy a poner el nuevo capi...espero que no os aburra mucho el principio y tal!!!

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad, Naruto seguía con su moto, Sasuke le miraba verde de la envidia, Gaara seguía poniendo "nervioso" a Naruto, Temari "jugaba" con su regla, Shikamaru roncaba en clase...etc.

Sin embargo, desde el día anterior, había un "algo" en el ambiente que lo llenaba de tensión. El trabajo de inglés de Iruka -sensei llenaba a la clase de furia y nerviosismo. El mejor ejemplo de aquello era el sujeto llamado Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba pasaba de estados de completa tranquilidad y serenidad a estados de total nerviosismo en los que se daba de cabezazos contra la mesa y se arrancaba los pelos de las cejas (NA: una servidora sufre de esos ataques contra sus cejas...es algo que no se puede controlar ).

Hablando de pelos en las cejas, Gaara se veía tan ojeroso y pálido, como siempre. Aunque antes se creía que eso era debido al "jet lag"; luego, Temari le contó en secreto a Hinata que éste no podía dormir ya que le faltaba su adorado mapache de peluche "Shukaku".

Estaba claro que Iruka -sensei había trastocado la clase hasta el límite. Incluso a Sasuke se le pudo sorprender más de una vez en aquel día soltando carcajadas tipo "inventor -loco -enfermo". Sakura e Ino se mordían las uñas desesperadas por encontrar una solución. A Chouji le habían entrado unos ataques de ansiedad tremendos que le habían llevado a darse a engullir chocolatinas sin parar (NA:sí...he de reconocerlo...a una servidora también le dan esos ataques).

Las clases acabaron y tras el entrenamiento de fútbol, un muy desesperado Kiba no tardó en llamar a su "ángel de la guarda" en temas anglófonos.

-¿Sí? -contestó la susodicha experta.

-Nodoka, el trabajo...quedar...¿cuándo?

-¿Kiba? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es que...a ver si podíamos quedar para adelantar el trabajo...¿dónde estás?

-Acabo de salir de clase...

-¿Del colegio inglés? Voy para allá ahora mismo.

-¡Kiba! ¡Espera! Esta tarde no voy a poder...tengo que hacer un recado...

-¿Tú no poder quedar? -dijo Kiba patidifuso.

-Ya...bueno...quedaremos mañana no te preocupes. Tengo que colgar..cuídate.

Kiba se despidió y, al colgar, empezó a maldecir en arameo. Por suerte, ya no quedaban muchos compañeros de entrenamiento, sólo Sasuke que leía con atención...¿una guía de teléfonos? Kiba sacudió la cabeza y se largó a casa. El Uchiha estuvo un rato más mirando un nosequé y tras apuntarse algo en una hoja, llamó a un taxi.

Kiba, sin embargo, tras llevar ya un buen trecho de camino a su casa, tuvo un extraño presentimiento que le hizo cambiar de dirección

.....

Nodoka Shimazu colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la tienda de electrónica más cercana. Llevaba el dinero que su abuelo le había dado en un bolsillo oculto del uniforme. No le gustaba llevar tanto dinero encima y, por eso, se sintió más aliviada cuando le entregaron la calculadora. No obstante, el llevar ahora una carga tan valiosa y delicada no le hacía sentirse muy feliz que digamos.

Miró al reloj, aún era algo temprano para volver a la dura vida laboral y, además, el clima invitaba a disfrutar de la tarde.

Se dirigió hacia un mirador desde el que se podía contemplar el mar. La brisa hacía que se sintiera bien, era como estar cerca de su hogar en Kagoshima. No veía la hora de volver a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos; hablar por teléfono no era lo mismo que estar con ellos.

El tiempo fue pasando y la chica vio que iba siendo la hora de volver a la dura realidad. Andando lentamente, se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana, sin reparar en lo que le iba a suceder momentos después.

......

No muy lejos de allí, varios alumnos del Sonido se dedicaban a deambular bastante aburridos y desencantados con su escuela (NA: iba a poner que iban en patinetes supersónicos pero...mmm...demasiado irreal). Éstos eran Dosu, Zaku y Kidomaru que murmuraban acerca de las locuras que su director Orochimaru les había impuesto.

-No sabes...me muero de ganas de participar en esa estúpida Olimpiada, y encima con la loca de Tayuya -dijo Dosu.

-Jajaja, al menos nosotros nos libraremos un buen rato de ella. Y yo seré el mejor portero que el equipo de fútbol del Sonido haya tenido jamás -dijo Kidomaru.

-Pues ya ves -añadió Zaku- a mí se me eligió por mi "deportividad" y mi habilidad de dar patadas...al balón...para ser medio centro.

Los tres compañeros reían sin parar y, de repente, chocaron con algo que fue empujado hacia atrás con un gemido de dolor.

-Auch -dijo la pelicastaña Nodoka, dejando resbalar involuntariamente su bolso de la escuela.

-¡Mira por donde vas, petarda! -dijo Zaku enervado.

-Jajajaj...sí, mira...ha quedado como aplastada contra la pared.

-Hasta se le ha caído el bolso...pobre criaja -dijo Dosu cogiendolo.

Nodoka reaccionó y gritó:

-¡Eh! ¡Deja eso! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-No...creo que nos apetece jugar un rato al "pato mareado" jajajjaj.

Los tres empezaron a pasarse el bolso ante una impotente chica que se veía incapaz de recuperar sus pertenencias. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que unas luces casi se asomaban por el callejón. Justo entonces:

-Venga, Kidomaro, ¡demuestra tus habilidades como portero! -dijo Dosu arrojándole el bolso.

-¡Eh, espera! ¡Creo que viene un coche! -Kidomaro se desconcentró y el bolso cayó en la acera, aunque algo se salió de él y cayó a la calzada.

-¡Mierdas! ¡Era sólo un taxi! -sin embargo, unas luces más intermitentes y de aspecto más oficial parecieron acercarse; el trío se alejó corriendo del callejón.

Nodoka se apresuró a coger su bolso y, cuando ya iba a coger el otro paquete, un camión de la basura (el vehículo con luces y aspecto oficial) pasó a toda velocidad apalastándolo. Ella pidió a Kami -sama que aquello no fuera cierto pero, abriendo el paquete, sus temores se confirmaron al ver su calculadora financiera sin señales de vida aparentes.

Se sentó en la acera, maldiciendo su mala pata, con las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? No podía volver a pedirle el dinero a su abuelo, no podría ni mirarle a la cara. Ya oscurecíay, de pronto, una figura se plantó ante ella, parecia un chico pero ¿por qué no se metía en sus asuntos?

-Nunca pensé verte así...

La chica levantó la cabeza intentando ver quién era el que le estaba hablando. La luz de la farola no ayudaba mucho ya que las sombras no dejaban ver sus facciones con claridad. Sin embargo, algo en su manera de estar le hizo decir un nombre.

-¿Kiba?

-Bueno, al menos reconoces a tus amigos. Y ahora ¿qué tal si te levantas y me cuentas qué haces aquí? -dijo tendiéndole una mano.

La chica le contó todo lo que había pasado con esos 3 y le enseñó la calculadora en muerte clínica. Kiba se quedó opensativo un rato pero luego sugirió una forma de arreglar el problema. Rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde la calculadora volvería a la vida: el laboratorio de Shino Aburame.

-Pero, Kiba...yo no soy un arregla-cacharros; a mi me va más la biología -dijo Shino seriamente al ver lo que Kiba le traía para arreglar.

-Jajajaaj Shino...¿olvidas quién te acompañó a la feria de robótica de Tokyo? Me dijiste que me debías una tras pegarme toda una tarde viendo como unos bichos electrónicos jugaban al fútbol peor que si fueran albondigas....Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me devuelvas el favor.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan rencoroso...está bien -dijo Shino un poco indignado.

Al cabo de un rato, ante una nerviosa Nodoka que no hacía más que morderse las uñas, Kiba le devolvió la calculadora que gracias a las manos de Shino había vuelto a la vida. La chica, inmensamente feliz, abrazó a Kiba dejándolo un poco confundido y se fue corriendo a donde su abuelo la esperaba.

......

Mientras tanto, Sasuke Uchiha había logrado hallar la solución ante sus problemas con el idioma extranjero. Hurgando entre las cosas de su hermano, había encontrado sus antiguos apuntes y notas en inglés, todas aquellas conseguidas gracias a la ayuda de una antigua amiga de la familia, la anciana señora Peppermint (NA: ¿cómo se me ocurrirán esos nombres, digo yo?).

Por tanto, tras conseguir su dirección husmeando en la guía telefónica, cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la antigua casa. Justo como planeó la pobre anciana creía que era Itachi, por lo que no le fue difícil convencerla para que lo "ayudara" un poco con el trabajo. Lo que sí que tuvo que aguantar fue a la señora dándole tartas demasiado dulces y hablandole todo el rato como si fuera "el pequeño Itachi".

Finalmente, tras varias sesiones que se le hicieron interminables, obtuvo el borrador (menos mal que la letra con lo que lo había escrito era legible) y escapó del lugar resuelto a no volver más si era posible. Pasó el trabajo a limpio sin reparar ni siquiera de qué hablaba y lo metió en la mochila. Pensando en la gente de su clase que las iba a pasar canutas haciendo el trabajo esbozó una risilla superior.

.......

Como ya hemos dicho, las semanas pasaron y la fecha de entrega del trabajo de Iruka -sensei era inminente. Hinata ya estaba retocando el suyo basado en la époco de Shakespeare y la cultura en aquel entonces. Naruto, por su parte, había acabado ya el suyo sobre cómo era la fiesta del 4 de Julio en Estados Unidos y cómo lo vivía la gente (haciendo gran hincapié en petardos y demás cachivaches incendiarios).

Sin embargo, había otras personas que lo estaban pasando bastante más mal haciendo el trabajo: Ino se afanaba en terminar como podía un trabajo sobre la Guerra de las Dos Rosas en Inglaterra durante la Edad Media; y Sakura...no lograba hilar ninguna de sus ideas sobre algún tema interesante. Cuando ya lo creía todo perdido, un día se le presentó la oportunidad donde menos la esperaba.

-¡¡Sakura -chan!! ¿Cómo te va con el trabajo de Iruka- sensei? -le comenzó a hablar Naruto en una clase de Química.

-Bueno...-dijo Sakura bastante reacia a hablar.

-Yo ya puedo decir que el mío está completo: creo que Iruka -sensei quedará anonadado al verlo, creo que me menosprecia porque dice que estoy molestando todo el rato...

Naruto siguió hablando aunque la pelirrosa hiciera caso omiso, perdida en su mundo. De pronto, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza y tras meditar un poco se dirigió a su rubio compañero.

-Pues...la verdad es que podrías ayudarme. ¿Podrías dejarme tu trabajo para así saber qué estructura has usado?

-Pero...es mi trabajo y...

-¿Naruto -kun? -dijo poniendo una mirada triste, Naruto enrojeció y a una velocidad supersónica le entregó su trabajo a Sakura.

Al acabar las clases, se fue directa a la fotocopiadora para así luego copiar íntegramente el trabajo del rubio. Mientras salía, dijo en voz alta:

-Además, ¿a quién le dirán que copió? ¿A la excelente alumna Sakura Haruno o al energúmeno de Naruto Uzumaki? Mujajajjajajajaj

De repente, un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina se cruzó en su camino y se la quedó mirando muy raro. La pelirrosa, cambiando totalmente de temperamento, le soltó un:

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Gaara se quedó extrañado, esa chica bipolar era muy rara, pero ya se había agenciado un trabajo. Él había intentado que su hermana Temari se lo hiciera pero ésta le habia hecho saber (a golpe de regla) que no estaba muy dispuesta que digamos.

De repente, tuvo una grandiosa idea, y sonrió maléficamente. Los alumnos de un año más ya habrían hecho ese trabajo ¿no?. Y Kankuro ya había hecho amistad con algunos de ellos.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente, durante el descanso, se reunió con Kankuro que le presentó a sus amigos: Neji, Lee y Ten Ten. Usando su mirada crítica supuso que el más inteligente sería Neji. Pero, con esa cara de amargado, no creía que le fuera a dar ni la hora. Por tanto, Gaara dirigió todos sus "esfuerzos" a la chica de pelo castaño.

-Oye Ten Ten, ¿qué tal se está en el último curso? -comenzó el pelirrojo su ataque.

-Bueno, es un poco duro pero bueno...¡Qué suerte tenéis los de primero!

-¿Suerte? El trabajo de Iruka -sensei es lo peor que me han mandado en mi vida...¿A ti qué tal te fue?

-Saqué buena nota...hice un trabajo sobre el arsenal de armas de los agentes secretos británicos.

-¡Qué interesante! Oye...y ¿podrías prestármelo? Sólo para coger unas ideas...

-No se...-contestó la chica dudosa.

-¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos preciosos...-ahí Neji miró a Gaara con una vena en la frente- y ese peinado te queda muy bien.

-Oh, ah, bueno...te lo traigo mañana.

-Gracias -dijo Gaara dándole un beso en la mano, Ten Ten se ruborizó aun más.

Gaara se alejó dejando a los veteranos en paz. Lee intentaba calmar a Neji que parecía un poco alterado mientras que Ten Ten aun intentaba digerir todo aquello completamente sonrojada.

..........

Por fin, el día de recoger los trabajos llegó e Iruka esperaba con cara seria a que sus trabajadores estudiantes le entregaran su labor. Uno a uno, y dedicándole su mirada más asesina, los alumnos fueron dándole el taco de hojas que suponía cada trabajo.

No obstante, al acabar aquella hora toda la clase respiró aliviada. Por fin había acabado la pesadilla y ya no tendrían que pensar más en ese idioma de los demonios en una buena temporada.

Ahora el que lo tenía peor era Iruka -sensei que no veía el momento de acabar la montaña de trabajos que ahora ocupaba la messa de su despacho. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que un lugar más agradable para realizar las tediosas correcciones sería la cafetería "Yasumi" donde, al menos, podría observar a la encantadora Ayame aunque no se atreviera a hablarle.

Con esas, el estresado profesor se pasaba prácticamente casi toda la mañana allí corrigiendo, mientras degustaba la comida tradicional que se servía en el establecimiento. Pero, le costó mucho superar la timidez que le embargaba cada vez que la hija del dueño le hablaba, miraba o sonreía hasta un cierto día en que se armó de valor.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no acabas nunca de trabajar -le preguntó Ayame ese día.

-Ejem...-tosió Iruka para disimular su nerviosismo, no obstante al hablar tenía un tono de voz un poco raro- la tarea de profesor llena mucho.

-¡Qué acento tan raro! ¿Es que acaso eres extranjero? ¡Qué emoción, nunca había conocido a ninguno!

-Bueno, en realidad yo...

-¡Claro! Eso explicaría porque te trababas tanto cuando te hablaba alguna vez. ¡Aún no dominas del todo nuestro idioma! ¿Verdad? -continuó parloteando Ayame.

-Eres muy intuitiva...em...la verdad es que sí que soy extranjero...me llamo Eric McFlurry (NA: Qué inspiración para los nombres....) y vengo de Escocia. Me dedico a dar clases de inglés.

-¿Escocia? ¡Qué exótico! (NA: ¿exótico? No se yo...) Cuentame más...- y con expresión interesada, Ayame se sentó a la mesa.

Iruka sabía que no era muy bueno mentir, pero la verdad es que estar sentado con aquella chica tan encantadora no tenía precio. Tal vez se pudiera armar de valor para pedirle una cita...

......................

Al cabo de una semana o así, se celebró uno de los exámenes más temidos para Hinata; el exámen final de voléibol. Aunque, gracias a su empeño y a la ayuda de Naruto, había conseguido mejorar bastante, aún tenía un poco de miedo.

La metodología del exámen consistía en hacer 2 equipos y se tenían que relevar e ir rotando para que Gai -sensei pudiera evaluarlos en las distintas posiciones en el campo de juego y así la nota fuera más completa.

En ese momento, tras llevar una media hora de exámen, a Hinata le tocaba estar en primera línea de red, preparada para rematar y bloquear los ataques del contrario. Tenía a Kiba a un lado y Naruto le miraba travieso desde el otro lado de la red, también en posición de remate enfrente de ella. Eso le hacía sentirse bastante nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

La jugada comenzó con Sakura realizando un fuerte saque que, aunque fuera casi imparable, logró responder Temari (en el equipo de Hinata). Kiba, recogió la pelota para colocarla y que Hinata la rematara.

Hinata se preparó para saltar, quizá podría conseguir un buen punto para el equipo. No obstante, pudo ver la traviesa mirada del rubio decidido a bloquear su ataque. Hinata decidió que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya y preparó un buen salto.

Todo pasó en un momento... Gai- sensei estornudó a causa de una pelusa y perdió la visión momentáneamente. Hinata saltó a rematar y Naruto, que había subestimado la altura que podría alcanzar la peliazul, saltó bastante menos para bloquear pero muy confiado en su éxito. Sólo que...no bloqueó el balón precisamente.

Las manos de Naruto se posaron por inercia en un lugar muy especial de la anatomía de la Hyuga, bastante más blandito que el balón de voléibol. Así es, cada mano fue a posarse en los pechos de ella (NA: y parecía tonto el chico...). La pelota se mantuvo en el aire mientras una atónita Hinata veía la escena un poco ruborizada.

A partir de entonces, y en un parpadeo, la situación cambió drásticamente. Temari gritaba totalmente indignada y, a una velocidad supersónica, había conseguido un bate de béisbol para castigar al rubio depravado.

Chouji aprovechó la ocasión para atizarle al balón, que aun estaba en el aire, e intentar marcar un tanto. Le dio con mucha fuerza, sólo que atizó a un confuso Kiba que era uno de los espectadores de la escena "caliente". El balón acertó limpiamente a su cabeza y el Inuzuka cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Finalmente, un exasperado Shikamaru logró convencer a la ahora armada y peligrosa Temari que todo había sido un accidente. Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía con la mirada perdida y se encontraba apoyada ya contra la pared. En cuanto vio la situación de Kiba se excusó y fue con Shino a llevarle a la enfermería.

Naruto miraba sus manos como si le quemaran, no podía creerse que le hubiera hecho eso a Hinata, ahora no podía ni mirarla a la cara. Al cabo de un rato pensó que quizá debería disculparse con ella pero Hinata ya no se encontraba en el gimnasio.

En el vestuario, Shikamaru impidió que se hiciera algún comentario respecto a la escenita, incluso hizo que Sasuke callara la boca. Fue allí cuando Naruto se enteró que Hinata había ido a la enfermería para que atendieran a Kiba. Se vistió rápidamente para poder alcanzarla antes de que fuera tarde.

Sin embargo a la salida del vestuario, se encontró a quien menos esperaba. Trás él, sus compañeros también parecían sorprendidos y...asustados.

.......

El golpe de Chouji sólo le había dejado a Kiba un chichón como única secuela física. La enfermera le había dejado con Shino y Hinata, con la única ayuda de una bolsa de hielo como única ayuda contra su dolor.

Shino y Hinata estaban ya más tranquilos, ahora que Kiba había vuelto a estar consciente ya que no hacía nada más que delirar en el camino a la enfermería. Sin embargo, cuando Kiba ya paraba de quejarse por el acuciante dolor de su cabeza, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando entrar a un serio Iruka -sensei.

Kiba ahora se agarró el pecho como si le fuera a dar un infarto.

-¡Llevo buscandoos media hora! ¿No se supone que tendríais que estar en el gimnasio? ¡Pues allí no hay nadie! -dijo Iruka -sensei.

-Quizá sensei...aun se hallen en los vestuarios...sería lo más normal -dijo Hinata.

-Cierto...-y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando se paró y dijo-. ¿Y qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

-Kiba tuvo un accidente en clase de Gai -sensei -apuntó Shino y Iruka cayó en la cuenta del chichón en la cabeza de Kiba.

-Bueno, venía a daros las notas de los trabajos. Tras pasarme días corrigiéndolos creo que ya es hora de que sepáis vuestros resultados.

Kiba se agarró aun más el pecho hecho un mar de nervios; Shino y Hinata tragaron saliva expectantes.

-Shino, tienes un 8: tu uso del inglés científico es impresionante...Kiba, tu trabajo ha conseguido un 8'5, muy correcto y a la vez entretenido de leer...y Hinata, como siempre sobresaliente, te has merecido un 9'5 -dijo sonriente Iruka -sensei.

Los tres amigos se quedaron estupefactos con las notas durante un instante. Luego Kiba se puso a aullar y a saltar como un loco, Iruka decidió que lo mejor sería ir yendo hacia los vestuarios.

..................

La figura que Naruto no esperaba encontrarse era Iruka -sensei. El maestro se hallaba con una lista en la mano y empezó a agrupar a todos los miembros de la clase que iban saliendo de los vestuarios.

-Bien aquí tengo las notas de vuestros trabajos. A ver: Shikamaru, tienes un 8 aunque podrías haber sacado mejor nota; Ino, obtienes un 7 te has esforzado mucho la verdad; Chouji, tienes un 5'75...no te duermas en los laureles; Temari, un 8'25, muy bien; y Gaara tienes un 8'5, muy buen trabajo.

-¿Iruka -sensei? ¿Y mi nota? -preguntaba Naruto ya totalmente hiperactivo.

-A ver...Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki tenéis que venir a hablar un momento en privado conmigo.

Mientras los demás se largaban, el rubio, la pelirrosa y el moreno siguieron a Iruka -sensei hasta su despacho. Allí, el maestro les expuso la situación:

-Os seré claro. Vuestros trabajos están sin evaluar ya que...ya que hay serias irregularidades en todos ellos.

-¿Irregularidades? -repitió Naruto.

-Sí, en tu caso y en el de Sakura puedo decir que los 2 trabajos han sido calcados.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -sonó el grito de Naruto por todo el pasillo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí duró el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado!!! Os dejo con la intriga de qué pasará con los dichosos trabajos de inglés.

¿Qué irregularidad tendrá el trabajo de Sasuke? ¿A quién dará la razón Iruka? ¿Podrá olvidar Hinata el desliz que han tenido las manos de Naruto? ¿Podrá olvidar Naruto lo que sus manos tocaron y ser capaz de mirar a Hinata a la cara? ¿Las secuelas físicas de Kiba le acompañarán toda la vida haciéndole ser un tarado? ¿Podrá Shino perdonarle el haberle chantajeado por acompañarle al festival de Konoha? ¿Podrá la autora dejar de hacerse estúpidas preguntas?

Pues....lo sabremos en próximos capítulos!!!!espero no tardar mucho....y nuevamente felicidades a **adrifernan19!!!!!!!!!**Cuidaos mucho lectores!!!


	14. Las deducciones de Shino Aburame

¡Hola de nuevo! Tras un año (y hasta yo me sorprendo) de vagancias, traumas varios y numerosos virajes del destino vuelvo a las andadas…no sin antes disculparme con todos los lectores. Siento mucho haber desaparecido de la escena pero espero poder compensaros como mejor sé (al menos eso espero), ¡escribiendo!

Quería también agradecer todos los apoyos y reviews que he recibido en este largo tiempo y a toda la gente que me ha agregado como autora o historia favorita, intentaré mejorar día a día para poder estar a la altura de lo que merecéis. Y ahora, pasando a los agradecimientos personalizados, tengo que mencionar a: **QuimerAnime **(fuiste el primero y la verdad…haces bien en no fiarte de la señora Peppermint…muchas gracias por tu review), **Lenna Paris**, **adrifernan19**, **Fiffy20, Haruhi Uzuchiha, Blutigen Lycanii, Neko-nika, nookie, Yumi Amaya, Princesa del Silencio, *-_shinofan_-*, , Heero Kusanagi, hiromihyuga24 **y** hana yue**. ¡Muchas gracias a todos y espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic y dándome vuestra opinión (acepto tomatazos después de la tardanza)!

Desde luego, los nuevos lectores sois bien recibidos y, como siempre, os invito a dejar comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, cheques en blanco, ofertas de trabajo…Bueno, ¡vayamos a la historia! Solo espero no haber perdido mi toque y que os divirtáis con este nuevo capítulo…

* * *

El ambiente en el despacho de Iruka –sensei podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El profesor se encontraba serio observando a los 3 alumnos díscolos que se sentaban frente a él. Su expresión seria sólo podía rivalizar con la de Sasuke Uchiha, quien parecía mirar a su profesor como si hubiera atropellado a su gato…

A su lado, Sakura Haruno parecía debatirse entre dos estados de ánimo totalmente opuestos; por un lado, estaba con Sasuke Uchiha compartiendo una experiencia que seguramente relatarían con emoción a sus nietos; por otro lado, esa experiencia podía suponer su primer suspenso y ser el primer paso hacia una vida en la que ella sería barrendera y Sasuke tendría que bailar en un bar de striptease (llegado a ese punto, la inocente alumna tapó su sonrojado rostro con sus manos).

Por último, Naruto Uzumaki miraba fijamente al suelo tras haber observado como su dulce Sakura parecía llorar silenciosamente ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Seguramente, pensaba el rubio, que ella necesitaba aprobar el trabajo por narices mientras que él no se preocupaba tanto por la media de su expediente. Totalmente decidido, el rubio se iba a sacrificar por ella. Claro que, seguramente, al portarse como un héroe, ella aceptaría tener una cita con él. Al imaginar ese feliz momento, Naruto puso tal cara de embobamiento que hasta Iruka le miró con pena.

Iruka –sensei, con solo mirar la cara de bobo que llevaba Uzumaki ya tenía las cosas claras. Seguramente, ese degenerado había obligado a la dulce Sakura a fotocopiar su trabajo para copiarlo…Pero, como el asunto Uchiha parecía ser lo más sencillo de resolver, así que se dispuso a interrogarlo:

-Sasuke, tu trabajo tiene ciertas irregularidades porque me extrañó el tema que elegiste…No concuerda mucho con tu personalidad un trabajo de esta índole.

Sasuke tragó saliva nervioso, ni siquiera recordaba de que iba aquel maldito trabajo que le dictó la señora Peppermint. Sin embargo, recordó las lecciones de poker que le dio su hermano cuando era pequeño y se mantuvo a la espera de no mostrar su "farol":

-Hay cosas de mi personalidad que usted no conoce, Iruka –sensei –respondió Sasuke fríamente (como no).

-Eso pienso yo también porque un trabajo sobre diversas recetas de pastel de carne y riñones y pastas de té es lo último que habría esperado de usted, señor Uchiha.

Una risa ahogada sonó por la habitación. No había que ser un lince para saber que Naruto se estaba intentando controlar para no empezar a rodar por los suelos.

-¡Silencio, Naruto! –dijo Iruka-. Aparte, sus continuas alusiones a "este plato le encantaba especialmente al peluchito Itachi" no me parecen muy propias de su vocabulario… No me dirá que se refiere a su hermano así.

Sasuke estaba rojo de la furia. Naruto estaba rojo también de aguantarse la risa. Sin embargo, el orgullo Uchiha debía seguir alto y, por ello, con toda su sangre fría, Sasuke respondió:

-Simplemente me emocioné al escribir el trabajo. Aunque no lo crea, yo le tengo mucho aprecio a mi hermano. (NA: Yo no me lo creo, la verdad)

-No me voy a meter con cuánto quiere a su hermano, sólo dígame si sus habilidades culinarias son tan impresionantes ya que su trabajo dice, literalmente, "mis empanadas de anguila cruda merecieron el premio Norfolk durante tres años consecutivos".

-Así es.

-Pues debería usted demostrarlo, Sasuke Uchiha. De momento le calificaré el trabajo con un 6'5 a condición de que, en el próximo festival escolar, me demuestre todo su arsenal culinario. En el caso de que no me deje convencido le suspenderé automáticamente la asignatura. Puede salir del despacho.

Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, salió de allí maldiciendo en todas las lenguas conocidas a la señora Peppermint y el lío en el que lo había metido. ¡Ahora Sasuke Uchiha iba a tener que aprender a cocinar! ¡Si no sabía ni freír un huevo! Al menos el consuelo que tenía era no estar suspenso, al menos de momento.

Tras liquidar el asunto Uchiha, Iruka dirigió su mirada a sus próximas víctimas. En su mente ya tenía bastante claro el culpable del delito más antiguo de la vida escolar: el copiado literal de trabajos y/o exámenes; pero no podía dejar escapar la ocasión de soltar un memorable sermón para sentirse escuchado durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

-Vuestra actitud es de lo peor que puede darse en los alumnos de una institución educativa –empezó su rapapolvo-. Ya deberíais saber que copiando no se aprende y que deberíais tener el valor de, al menos, confesar quien es el que…

Iruka se admiraba así mismo de lo bien que sabía concienciar a sus alumnos, sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpir su discurso al ver como el hiperactivo rubio se levantaba de su silla con la intención de decir algo:

-Yo tengo que decirle algo, Iruka-sensei, ¡no puedo tolerar la injusticia de que un estudiante brillante pueda sufrir un fracaso por culpa de un ignorante compañero de clase!

Sakura no se lo podía creer, ¿Uzumaki se estaba vendiendo él solito? Pronto acabaría su confesión y ella seguiría siendo el ojito derecho de los profesores. Vio como el rubio, con los ojos ya brillándole, se iba yendo hacia atrás, casi se iba a chocar con la puerta… de repente, la puerta se abrió, dando de lleno al pobre Naruto y, lógicamente, interrumpiendo su discurso con un grito de dolor. Sakura maldijo en su interior al ver a la delegada aparecer en el despacho de Iruka –sensei.

-Perdón por entrar así, Iruka –sensei, pero la puerta estaba atascada y… -en ese momento, Hinata vio a Naruto tirado por el suelo con un soberano chichón y enrojeció de vergüenza.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Hinata?

-He venido porque me han llegado los rumores acerca de las "irregularidades" en los trabajos de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. Como delegada de la clase es mi deber mediar a favor de los alumnos.

En realidad, iba a mediar también por Sasuke, pero al verle salir tranquilamente del despacho (aunque con su habitual cara de amargor) supuso que ya habría solucionado sus problemas.

-Creo que este problema ya está bastante solucionado. Es evidente que Naruto Uzumaki copió el trabajo de Sakura Haruno, no hace falta ser muy agudo para saberlo –declaró Iruka.

-¡Eso no puede saberlo! Usted no puede juzgar así una persona sin tener en cuenta las pruebas…-empezó Hinata.

-Parecía estar a punto de confesarlo…-señaló Iruka.

-¿Cómo?

Hinata no podía creerlo, por qué iba a culparse Naruto de un delito que él no había cometido. Sin embargo, la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos al ver como Sakura se sentaba al lado de Naruto para examinar su chichón.

-Como sea –rectificó Hinata- el estado de Uzumaki no es el adecuado para seguir discutiendo aquí así que le llevaremos a la enfermería hasta que recupere un poco la cordura. Una confesión en estos momentos no sería muy convincente…

Sin darle tiempo al profesor a dar la réplica ayudó al semiconsciente rubio a levantarse y, junto con Sakura, abandonó el despacho. El ignorado Iruka se asomó fuera del despacho diciendo que entonces ya lo arreglarían otro día.

En el camino hacia la enfermería, el silencio reinó entre los tres compañeros de clase. Naruto estaba demasiado grogui como para decir algo; Sakura estaba un tanto molesta por tener que aplazar la temida sentencia que iba a ser tan favorable hacia ella; y Hinata, parecía contenerse por no darle de golpes a Naruto por ser tan soberanamente estúpido para caer en las trampas de la pelirrosada. Casi a la entrada de la enfermería Sakura les dejó argumentando que tenía que hacer unas cosas y dejando a Hinata sola para que llevara al rubio a la enfermería. Por suerte, Shino y Kiba ya salían de allí (éste último con la cabeza vendada y con una piruleta que la enfermera le había dado) y le ayudaron a descargar a Naruto en una de las camas.

Tanto Shino como Hinata esperaron fuera de la enfermería a que Naruto recobrara sus plenas facultades, mientras que Kiba se colaba de vez en cuando para robar a la distraída enfermera más piruletas. Tras un rato, Naruto salió también con una venda en la cabeza y su correspondiente piruleta por "no haber llorado". Al saludar a Hinata, la mirada que obtuvo de respuesta hizo que la temperatura del pasillo bajara unos cuantos grados y que un gato se cayera fulminado desde un árbol de los jardines.

-Esto…Hinata…me sacaste de ese despacho maldito. Creía que nunca iba a acabar ese sermón.

-Por suerte, logré sacarte antes de que cometieras la gran estupidez que pensabas hacer –dijo Hinata.

-¿Estupidez? –dijo Naruto con cara de no entender.

-Hinata se refiere al hecho de que planearas autoinculparte de la copia ilícita que hizo Haruno de tu composición anglófona –explicó Shino, aunque Naruto siguió con la misma cara y Hinata resopló hastiada.

-Me refiero al hecho de que le des la razón a la persona que te copió el trabajo, ¡un trabajo que te costó horas hacer! –casi gritó Hinata.

-¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Es mi trabajo! Y por eso puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con él –replicó el rubio, subiendo el tono de voz.

Shino y Kiba miraban la escena como quien mira un partido de tenis. Nunca habían visto a Hinata tan molesta con alguien, y menos con aquel chico nuevo con el que parecía haber conectado tan bien. Shino logró esbozar una clara conclusión de todo ello. Kiba, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de su piruleta y del acalorado enfrentamiento verbal.

-¡Pues haz lo que quieras! Así no tendré que gastar mi tiempo defendiendo a un tarado ante Iruka –sensei –seguía la charla Hinata.

-¡Pues muy bien! Y ahora me voy a mi casa. Me duele la cabeza…debido a que una bruta me dio un portazo quizás –y dando media vuelta, el rubio se marchó.

Tras un rato de silencio, Shino decidió compartir las conclusiones que había tenido acerca de la discusión que había presenciado.

-Estás celosa –dijo Shino.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al máximo intentando digerir las palabras que su racional compañero le había dedicado. Por suerte, y como casi siempre, Kiba logró hacer la pregunta que ella no se decidía a decir.

-¿CÓMOO? ¿Hinata? ¿Celosa? ¿De qué?

-A través de esta riña infantil he podido deducir que el inusual comportamiento que venimos observando en Hinata sólo puede deberse a la amargura producida en ella al ver las atenciones que Naruto le prodiga a Sakura Haruno –explicó Shino a Kiba con su vocabulario habitual.

-Eso es una tontería, Shino –empezó Hinata-. Sólo me preocupa que Naruto tenga una mancha en su expediente sólo por tratar de agradar a Sakura. Es normal que una delegada se preocupe por esas cosas, ¿no?

-Eso lo dices para convencernos a nosotros o ¿a ti misma? –señaló certeramente Shino.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y, tras disculparse de sus compañeros, se encaminó hacia su casa. Como último intento para animarla, Kiba le ofreció una de sus piruletas aunque Hinata rechazó la invitación amablemente. Kiba y Shino también se fueron yendo a su casa y, éste último, al llegar a su habitación dijo quedamente.

-A mi no me ha ofrecido piruleta…

* * *

Hinata, al llegar a su casa, se encerró rápidamente en su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante aquel día. ¿Por qué había saltado tan a la defensiva? ¿Acaso no había prometido que intentaría hacerlo feliz? Entonces, no debería importarle que él le hiciera más caso a Sakura. Pero, al parecer esos pensamientos no parecían hacer más que agravar aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Le dolía que él le dedicara esas sonrisas a Sakura. Pero le dolía más el hecho de haberse enfadado tanto con él aquel día. ¿Por qué no había callado esa maldita boca que tenía? Sin saber qué hacer su mirada se perdió en los muros de su habitación hasta toparse con los ojos rojos, intranquilizadores para cualquier otra persona, de su peluche favorito. Hinata lo rescató de la estantería donde se encontraba y se acurrucó en la cama abrazando al peluche de aspecto amenazante.

Mientras tanto, una feliz Hanabi buscaba a su hermana en la inmensidad de la mansión Hyuga. Si bien Neji le había dicho que su hermana había subido rápidamente a su habitación sin casi decir "hola", Hanabi no creía que fuera muy grave. Como ella solía decir, conociendo tan bien a su hermana, sólo se encontraba bastante mal cuando la veía abrazando al engendro que tenía como peluche. Abrió la puerta de la habitación sutilmente y, al verla dormir en posición fetal con aquel bicho en su regazo cerró la puerta rápidamente y con una expresión de terror absoluto corrió a ultimar los preparativos de la gran fiesta que se celebraría próximamente en la mansión. Sólo eso podría animar a su hermana.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, al llegar a su pequeño apartamento también se tumbó en la cama y se dedicó a perderse en la observación del interesantísimo techo de su habitación. Nunca había creído que pudiera discutir así con Hinata, le parecía una de las personas más tranquilas y serenas que había conocido en su vida. Suponía que él también podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera con esa personalidad tan hiperactiva que tenía, pero con aquel dolor de cabeza que tenía lo único que había hecho era agravar aun más la situación.

Y encima, aquel maldito dolor no parecía querer irse, incluso empeoraba cada vez más. El rubio sentía como pinchazos intermitentes por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse para ver si se calmaba. Tanto se calmó que acabó durmiéndose pero, eso sí, un extraño sueño tuvo lugar en su cabeza.

Al parecer se encontraba en lo que era una especie de parque. Empezó a moverse pero lo único que se veía eran árboles. Si al menos hubiera un estúpido tobogán al menos el sueño sería más divertido, pensaba el rubio. De pronto una figura infantil apareció ante él, colgando boca debajo de un árbol y dándole a Naruto un susto mortal, haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

-¡Siempre caes, Naruto! Empiezo a aburrirme de asustarte desde los árboles –habló el niño. Éste llevaba una pequeña coleta en forma de piña que a Naruto se le hacía familiar.

-¡Shikamaru!

-¡Vaya! ¡Te funcionan las neuronas! –Shikamaru en su versión infantil saltó del árbol donde estaba y le ayudó a levantarse.

El Shikamaru frente a él parecía tener unos siete años y, Naruto, al verse a sí mismo, también parecía tener la misma edad. El rubio pensó que era el sueño más raro que había tenido hasta el momento, todo el mundo sabía que Shikamaru nunca se subiría a un árbol por el puro afán de colgar boca abajo como un mono. Seguramente, si subía a un árbol se quedaría durmiendo en él y tendrían que bajarlo los bomberos.

-Me aburroooo –decía en ese momento la versión más hiperactiva de Shikamaru que hubiera existido-. Parece que estés dormido, Naruto. ¡Vamos a jugar a algo!

Naruto intentó zafarse del alcance de Shikamaru, cosa que él interpretó como que sería divertido jugar al escondite. Por lo tanto, y soltando una risa maligna y un "te acabaré pillando como siempre", se puso contra un árbol para empezar a contar hasta 100.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para huir, normalmente esa clase de sueños acabarían con Shikamaru sacando un cuchillo y persiguiéndole por esa especie de parque. Empezó a correr, aunque demasiado pronto escuchó el fin de la cuenta atrás de Shikamaru. Por suerte encontró una especie de arbustos y decidió ocultarse tras ellos. Lo malo es que, ya había otra persona allí. El rubio no pudo distinguir sus facciones, sólo oyó unos sollozos y el grito de sorpresa al ver que alguien entraba en su "refugio".

-¡Te he oído! –se oyó a Shikamaru- ¡Y sé que estás aquí!

En ese momento Shikamaru se asomó entre los arbustos con una mirada de "niño loco asesino", que hizo que tanto Naruto como la otra persona, de figura también infantil, se echaran hacia atrás, tropezando consigo mismos y cayendo ¿a un lago?

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Naruto despertando al mismo tiempo en su habitación.

El rubio calmó su respiración agitada y se frotó la cabeza, donde seguía su molesto chichón. No acostumbraba a tener sueños tan reales, ni siquiera se había visto nunca cómo era cuando era niño, ya que su padrino no conservaba fotos suyas ni de sus padres. Justo cuando ya empezaba a preocuparse, el sonido del móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer era un mensaje que decía lo siguiente:

"Naruto –kun, gracias por apoyarme en el despacho de Iruka –sensei. ¿Te parece que te invite a algo y hablemos? Espérame después del entrenamiento de animadoras de mañana. ¡Nos vemos en clase!

Sakura ^^"

Naruto leyó varias el mensaje comprobando que su cabeza no le estaba haciendo ninguna jugada. Incluso pensó en ir a que se lo leyera el vecino pero no llegó a tal extremo. Lo que sí que hizo fue saltar por toda la casa haciendo que el vecino casi llamara a la policía para que detuviera a semejante energúmeno.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sakura dejó su móvil en la mesilla. Si quería que Naruto se vendiera tenía que hacer que siguiera interesado en ella. Sólo tenía que tener cuidado en que Sasuke –kun no se diera cuenta y perder todas sus esperanzas amorosas con él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al entrar en clase, Hinata venía con la intención de disculparse por el comportamiento que había tenido ayer con Naruto. Sin embargo, al verle hablar con Sakura en los pasillos, la expresión de su cara se congeló ya que él ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Naruto hablaba con Sakura para confirmarle que quedarían al final de sus respectivos entrenamientos. Sin embargo, aunque Sakura estaba habladora como nunca con él, en el momento en que Sasuke Uchiha apareció con su característica cara de amargor mañanero, la pelirrosada abandonó al rubio para reunirse con su amor platónico. Esto hizo que el rubio redujera su alegría matinal y que, con la cara torcida, fuera a sentarse a su pupitre, donde encima su compañera ni le miró a la cara.

Las horas pasaron con el tenso silencio entre los dos compañeros y, la hora de la salida, aunque se despidieron con un seco "hasta luego", Hinata se sentía rota por dentro pensando en que su amistad no podría volver a recuperarse. Volvió con Shikamaru todo el camino a casa quien, con sus dotes de observación descubrió fácilmente la tensión entre sus dos viejos amigos.

Hinata le contestó que era a causa de que Naruto quería darle a Sakura todo el mérito de su trabajo de inglés, cosa que ella no veía nada bien. Shikamaru, al enterarse, se paró en seco, cosa que hizo que ella le mirara con curiosidad.

-Hinata, sabes que soy vago por naturaleza y que no me apetece meterme en fregados en los que ni siquiera se me ha pedido ayuda. Pero, como amigo de Naruto, no voy a permitir que lo manipulen. Nosotros iremos con la verdad por delante a hablar con Iruka –sensei y que luego él haga lo que quiera.

Hinata sonrió al contar con el apoyo de su viejo amigo. Por fin podría lograr justicia aunque eso significara que el rubio se alejara más de su lado. Iruka –sensei había salido de viaje unos días por lo que contaban con un día más de margen para lograr defender al rubio.

Esa misma tarde, Hinata tenía ensayo en el coro escolar. Allí la anciana Chiyo se presentó totalmente revolucionada enseñando a Hinata un panfleto. En él se podía ver que era un concurso de nuevas voces que se celebraría en las próximas semanas. Pero Hinata se puso blanca del susto al ver que el concurso de voces era individual y ella, al ser la solista, representaría a la escuela.

-P-pero Chiyo –san. Yo no se si…

-Tonterías Hinata –chan. Daremos con la canción perfecta para que tu dulce voz deslumbre a todo el público. Y habrá un jurado compuesto por los mejores representantes del mundillo cultural. No le digas que no a una pobre anciana –le chantajeó la directora del coro.

-Esta bien Chiyo –san. Daré lo mejor de mí –dijo aún un poco insegura.

Mientras Chiyo buscaba la "canción perfecta" el ensayo transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando salió del salón de ensayos estaba lloviendo, a lo lejos podía ver como alguien esperaba con un paraguas, ¡era Naruto! Sin embargo, cuando ya se había ilusionado, otra persona de inconfundible cabellera rosada se le acercó y ambos se marcharon. Hinata, totalmente decaída, volvió a casa sin abrir siquiera abrir su paraguas, dejando que el agua empapara su azulada cabellera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la hora de descanso, Shikamaru y Hinata fueron a hablar con Iruka –sensei acerca del trabajo de Naruto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos dieron su palabra de que habían visto como Naruto escribía su trabajo, Iruka quería un testimonio más objetivo, ya que ellos eran amigos del rubio. Totalmente desanimados, los dos delegados ya no sabían más que hacer cuando, de repente, el silencioso Shino se presentó delante de ellos junto con Gaara.

-Yo también quiero ayudar a Naruto –comentó Shino-. Y creo que Gaara puede tener un testimonio válido acerca de lo que ocurrió.

-Puedo ayudar –dijo Gaara-, pero será a cambio de algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Shikamaru sin rodeos.

-Quiero que… Hinata salga conmigo para enseñarme la ciudad, considerémoslo una especie de…cita.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras pero, ahora le correspondía a Hinata decidir. Y el tiempo para hablar con Iruka se acababa.

* * *

Tanto Naruto como Sakura fueron informados de que el asunto de su trabajo se solucionaría aquella misma tarde en el despacho de Iruka –sensei. Sakura estaba de lo más tranquila, ella sería la ganadora y nada mancharía su inmaculado expediente. Las horas iban pasando mientras Naruto se sentía cada vez más incómodo por la situación entre Hinata y él. Verla totalmente sumergida en sus apuntes y no haber hablado con ella desde hacía un par de días le dolía más de lo que quería reconocer.

Vale que la "cita" (como la quería llamar el rubio) con Sakura había estado bien. Habían estado un pequeño rato charlando, aunque a veces notaba que la pelirrosada se reía forzadamente, pero no le dio más importancia. Sin embargo, durante esa "cita" no paraba de comparar, inconscientemente, las diferencias que había con las charlas que tenía con Hinata.

Después de todo, ella sólo quería ayudarle aunque él se lo hubiera negado. Estaba decidido, cuando acabara con todo este asunto, arreglaría las cosas con ella.

A la tarde, Sakura y Naruto entraron en el despacho de Iruka –sensei, que con la expresión más solemne que tenía se dispuso a dar su sentencia:

-Este asunto ha sido de lo más inesperado. La verdad es que he tenido muchas dudas y lo he estado deliberando durante horas pero debo dar la razón a…

Naruto estaba tranquilo, no le asustaban las consecuencias de lo que iba a pasar porque Iruka –sensei prácticamente lo había juzgado desde el primer día.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ya que Sakura Haruno copió deliberadamente su trabajo en una fotocopiadora del centro escolar –terminó Iruka.

Sakura se quedó muda, y aunque Iruka –sensei le puso como castigo repetir el trabajo para recuperar su nota, salió apresuradamente del despacho. Iruka se dirigió en aquel momento a Naruto:

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Uzumaki. Te juzgué mal y lo lamento. De todas formas deberías sentirte orgulloso de las amistades que te han estado apoyando.

Naruto no entendió eso último pero le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su maestro y le estrechó la mano. Cuando salió del despacho, vio a Sakura por los pasillos y fue a hablar con él. Sin embargo, en cuanto se le acercó, la pelirrosada le apartó:

-¡Déjame en paz! –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo…lo sien...-empezó el rubio.

-¿Por qué no dijiste que habías sido tú? –Sakura empezó a berrear y Naruto, dejándolo por imposible la dejó gritando por ahí.

El rubio tenía que arreglar las cosas con su gran amiga. Por suerte, había oído que había ensayos en el coro por lo que fue a esperarla a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando su sonrisa empezaba a asomar al verla salir de la escuela, ésta se le congeló al ver como un pelirrojo sin cejas la recibía sonriendo y ambos se alejaban en lo que parecía un romántico paseo. Naruto apretó uno de sus puños y se alejó de la escuela.

* * *

Ufff…¡menudo dramón! Las cosas empiezan a complicarse entre nuestros protagonistas aunque, puedo asegurar que el Naruhina nunca morirá. Espero que os haya gustado y, aunque ahora mismo os estéis tirando de los pelos prometo la continuación pronta de este fic ¡que me ha vuelto a enganchar!

Ya sé que lo he dicho antes, pero espero quedar disculpada por mi tardanza. Seguiré trabajando duro en el fic ahora que estoy de vacaciones aunque, la verdad, volver a escribir cuesta esfuerzo. Me he vuelto tan repetitiva que ya son incontables las veces que he usado la expresión "sin embargo". ¡A ver si a mi cerebro le da por funcionar o me compro un diccionario de sinónimos!

Echo de menos a los del Sonido pero en mi cerebro están planeando una argucia que va a cosechar risas más que nada. Con la "canción perfecta" de Hinata estoy barajando entre unas cuantas pero estoy abierta a sugerencias. Pero bueno, solo deseo que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo. (Porque, aunque no lo parezca, me los voy leyendo antes de acabar y a veces me parto de risa yo sola.)

Bueno, y sin ya más que decir, os mando un saludo y mucho ánimo y suerte para los que estéis con exámenes (aunque yo ya los haya acabado jejejej). ¡Muchos besos!


End file.
